Who Am I?
by DojomistressAmbyChan
Summary: When Anzu gets in an accident and looses her memory she ends up staying with Ryou and his Yami. Can they help her regain her memories, or maybe more? Oficially BakuraAnzu now! Completed!
1. Longing

AN:  Ok I don't know if I'm going to continue this or just kill it but I've had some ideas bouncing around my head for a while now and need to get them out.  I'm a huge Ryou/Anzu and Bakura/Anzu fan, meaning yes I am Pro-Anzu.  Also I am vaguely familiar with a good chunk of Yugioh, more from the manga than anime (I'm poor and still in the process of getting it all – I want more Yugioh TT).  So if something is incorrect, gomen and I don't know about the separate hikari and yami bodies thing but I've seen tons of other authors do it so I'm trying it out too.  Anyway depending on if you like this or not I may scrap it or continue this, but I'm just desperate for more Anzu/Ryou or Anzu/Bakura pairings so I'm attempting to write my own.  Ok, enough explaining and I hope you enjoy!

Also for those who only watch dub (you poor souls) here's the Jap name translations:

Joey = Jounouchi

Tea = Anzu

Tristan = Honda

Jap words:

Ohayoo = Good Morning

Minna  = Everyone

Daijoubu or Daijoubu ka = Are you ok?

Also Bakura is Yami Bakura and Ryou is just Normal Bakura, confusing ne?

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies!  I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who am I?"

Chapter 1:  Longing

A young woman in a Domino high school uniform close the door to her apartment before starting down the stairs.  Her short brown hair dancing in the wind as she finally made it to the ground level on this windy overcast day.  Anzu sighed as the wind blew against her back once again causing her small frame to shudder.  "Why is it still so cold?  It's April for crying out loud," she said aloud.  Her gaze became a blank stare as she thought for the thousandth time about the one thing that had been occupying her mind lately.  A blush crept across her face as a certain white-haired young man came into her mind.  "Ryou," she said wistfully.  Ever since the Yami's had gotten their own bodies she was hoping to maybe get to know him better.  But what started out as just wanting to know him soon turned into something else.  She talked to him as much as she could and went out of her way to see him more often.  He was just so…she couldn't even put it into words.  His gentle nature, his soft smile, his shy demeanor, his soft brown eyes that reminded her of melted chocolate.  She sighed once more before pulling her head out of the clouds and back to the real world as she approached her group of friends.

            "Ohayoo minna!"  She put on her brightest smile despite the crappy weather that had turned her mood sour.  The group consisted of Yugi, Honda, Jounouchi, and now her.  The Yamis, even though they didn't have their own bodies and would benefit from school were still reluctant and didn't attend like the rest of them.

            "Anzu!  Ohayoo," greeted Yugi turning to wave as everyone else also turned and waited for her to catch up before greeting her. 

            "Weird weather today isn't it," she asked as the group continued their journey to school. 

            "Seriously, I heard it may snow today," cut in Honda. 

            "Snow?!  Seriously," Anzu asked astonished and now regretted not grabbing her coat.  Her attention was diverted as she heard a sneeze from up ahead and had to gather all of her will power not to blush as they met up with a certain young man who'd been occupying her thoughts.  "Ohyaoo Ryou-kun…daijoubu ka?"

            He turned to smile at the group as Anzu held her blush at bay.  "Ohayoo minna, yeah I'm ok.  Bakura opened the window last night without me knowing so I've got a bit of a runny nose."

            "Baka, you'd think someone from Egypt would hate the cold we get here, not invite it in," said Anzu slightly annoyed.  She didn't hate Bakura, well not anymore.  But that guy just got on her nerves way too often doing stupid things like this.  It seemed every time they got together as a large group she and the Yami would end up bickering about one thing or another.  Some of their latest bickering had been about him noticing how she acted around Ryou and he was teasing her about it.  Her face took on a frown as she thought of how smug he looked when he threatened to say something, which had gotten her to threaten him, which took her friends by surprise.  She may be a peaceful person for the most part but that didn't mean she wasn't human and it sure as hell didn't mean a certain 5,000-year-old jerk couldn't piss her off!  Ryou sneezed again covering his face as he did so.  A thought occurred to Anzu as she reached into her pocket. 

            Ryou blinked as he looked up from his sneeze to see a small white fold of fabric in front of his face.  He followed the connecting arm to a concerned looking Anzu.  "Arigato, Anzu," he said taking it from her.  He was glad when she suddenly turned away and didn't notice the pink tinge on his cheeks.  She was really a nice person, too many people regarded her as weak or annoying but that was all just her defensive mode.  Once you got past that she was a really fun person.  He sighed silently to himself wishing he could eventually get up the nerve to maybe ask her out.  But even if he could right now his mind was too foggy to process the words needed to ask her out.

            "You sure someone's not just talking a lot of crap about you," asked Honda jokingly referring to his sneezing.  Ryou sweat-dropped but didn't respond.

            "Come on, we're going to be late," whined Jounouchi.

            "What the?  Why does it matter, all you do is sleep in first class," said Honda.

            "I know, and I'm loosing precious sleep time," he said as he started walking again, with the others following closely behind. 

            Ryou closed his eyes and covered his face with the handkerchief once again as he sneezed.  He sighed, as this was getting annoying.  School was almost over and he felt drained, it seemed like every few minutes he was sneezing again.  His head was now pounding, his muscles were aching even though he barely used them the entire day, and he continued to fight the battle to keep his eyes opened, he felt more drained then ever.  He was just praying to some god above he could get home ok.  He glanced up at the clock once again to see they still had ten more minutes left.  He sighed but tried to pay attention to the last of the lecture.  It felt like someone was looking at him but he didn't have the strength to even turn his head.

            Anzu glanced over again as she heard a familiar sneeze and a look of worry crossed her face.  'I hope Ryou-kun is ok, maybe someone should walk home with him.'  She felt her face heat up when she thought maybe that someone should be her.  She sighed pulling her head from the clouds as the bell finally rang out signaling the end of this hellish day.  Anzu as well as their other friends went over to Ryou's desk to see how he was holding up. 

            "Ryou-kun, daijoubu," asked Anzu tentively even though it was apparent he wasn't.  He inwardly smiled at the concern her voice held for him. 

            "Yeah, I just really need to get home."  He started to get up but felt dizzy and had to sit back down.

            "Maybe someone should walk you home," said Anzu putting a hand on his shoulder.  He damned himself for being sick, with himself being sick he really couldn't enjoy the attention he was finally getting from Anzu.

            "No, I don't want to be a burden.  Anyway don't all of you have cleaning duties today after school?"

            "It's ok, we can cover for one person," said Yugi speaking up.  "Why don't you help him Anzu?"  She tried to suppress the blush wanting to leap on her face but a tinge of pink made its way there anyway.  Ryou sported a similar one but if anyone were to ask he could blame it on the cold.

            "Shouldn't you ask Ryou-kun, and anyway are you sure it's ok I leave?"

            "It's fine, really.  If it's ok with you Ryou-kun," asked Yugi, his concerned amethyst eyes falling on the frail form of his friend.

            "Only if she doesn't mind," he asked softly.

            "Stop playing this game of 'if you don't mind' and just get going.  We'll stop by after we're done cleaning anyway," said Jounouchi speaking up getting annoyed by all this politeness.  Sometimes his friends were way too polite for their own good, but then again that was one of the reasons he liked them.  Anzu nodded and waited as Ryou got his footing and they made their way out of the classroom.

            Anzu was looking at the ground to try and hide the blush on her face.  If you could see it though it would be a burnt umber color as Ryou was currently leaning on her.  Though only for support as he was dizzy again, it still didn't stop the fact that their arms were around each other and his head was leaning on hers.  His breath on her neck wasn't making it much better as she thought of the pair of lips that the breath was coming form.

He himself was in heaven and then again in hell at the same time.  He had his arm around her and was holding her close but only because his head was swimming again.  She was so close, their bodies touching against one another, and he couldn't enjoy it!   She saw a bus stop up ahead and they both sat down on the bench to wait for it.  It had shocked her a bit to find out he was far away enough to need to ride a bus, yet he always walked with them to school as if he were only a few blocks away like the rest of them. 

            "Arigato again Anzu for your help.  I don't know if I could have made it home alone," he said with a soft smile.

            "It's fine," she said looking up to smile at him.  "I just hope you feel better soon."

            "Are you feeling ok," he asked suddenly.  She looked at him questioningly.  "You're face is kind of red."  She didn't realize she was still blushing and this only made it worse.

            "Yeah, it's nothing.  I think it's from the cold."  She darted her head to the side to try and hide the reddening of her face.  A smile came to his lips as he thought of how cute she looked right then, as she was embarrassed.  As she spoke she felt something cold on her face and turned back to him as it disappeared.  They both took notice of this and looked up to see small specks of snow slowly start to float down.  Anzu shivered cursing for the thousandth time today for not grabbing a coat.  'Why didn't she bring a coat today?'

            Ryou looked down at her shivering form and started to take off his own jacket.

            "What are you doing," she asked in disbelief, as he had one arm already out of the jacket.

            "I was going to offer you my coat," he said with the coat still half on.  'Did I do something wrong?  It's not dirty, why wouldn't she want it?'

            "What are you thinking," she said shocked.  "You're sick, I don't want you to get worse!"  He felt his heart beat pick up a bit as she voiced her concern for him.

            "But what if you get sick," he asked his voice full of concern.  She inwardly was enjoying this way too much.  'He actually wants to give me his coat because I'm cold, even though he's sick.  He's so nice!'

            "I'll be fine, really!  I mean the bus should be here soon enough."  As soon as the words left her mouth they turned to see a bus come around the corner. 

            "Wow, how did you do that," he asked jokingly putting his coat back on.

            "It's a gift," she replied rubbing the back of her head.  They boarded the bus and quickly took a seat.  Anzu leaned back enjoying the warmth of the bus.  It was a kind of moist heat like in the summer, but for some reason a lot of buses had that kind of heat.  She felt so much more relaxed as the parts of her body that were numb were given feeling again, even though she had been blushing some of it had been from the cold.  Without even thinking she leaned her head on Ryou's shoulder.  His heart went into over drive again.  'Her head is on my shoulder.'  He was contemplating putting his arm around her as he blushed looking down at the elated girl's soft blue eyes before she looked shocked and sat up.

            "G-gomen, I didn't mean to do that," she said as her blush flared up.  'Baka!  What the hell are you thinking?!  Maybe I am getting sick?'

            "I-it's ok, if you're really all that tired…I don't mind."  'Baka, you probably scared her off!'  His smile reassured her as she slowly leaned over to let her head once again rest on his shoulder.  'If only this didn't have to end,' they both thought.  She smiled to herself as she watched the lights go by outside the bus.  She took in the warmth of his body and smiled as a few wisps of his hair fell across her face.  She felt so relaxed and so content to just rest like that, but like most good things it eventually came to an end when he looked over at her and said, "here's our stop." 

They both got up with a few other passengers and made their way out of the bus.  The road they were dropped off on was pretty busy even in this weird weather.  Anzu and Ryou were separated as they stepped off the bus as the other passengers pushed and shoved their way off.  'Guess this is what we get for riding the bus at this time of day,' she thought to herself.  Ryou stepped to the side of the road by the crosswalk to wait for Anzu, looking.  She got turned around as she came off the bus with the people pushing her around but saw a clump of white by the crosswalk and made her way over to it.  She had almost reached him when a businessman was shoved between them by another pedestrian knocking Ryou over in the process. 

            Anzu's eyes went wide as he fell into the busy street. "Ryou-kun!"  He quickly got to his feet but just as he got his footing he saw headlights and knew in an instant he couldn't get out of the way fast enough.  He braced himself for impact but instead found himself being shoved from the side, not hit from the front.  He looked up in time to see baby blue eyes meet his soft brown before everything slowed down and the realm of sound left him deaf.  "Anzu!"  He wasn't sure if he actually said her name or if it was just a scream in his head.  He felt the pavement as his hands went down to catch himself from the fall.  The hard gravel digging into his palms.  His head still turned to the girl who was standing where he was just a moment before.  The lights grew brighter, blinding, and then in that instant everything sped up, the sound came back in the instant the tires came to a screeching halt, accompanied by a loud thud. And silence filled the air as a lone figure fell to the ground from the impact, not stirring.  'Anzu.'  That was the last thing Ryou saw before he blacked out.

AN:  So what did you think?  And remember I'm Pro-Anzu so she's not dead.  Anyway I hope you enjoyed, please review!


	2. Who am I?

AN:  I figured one chapter wasn't enough to get a feel for this and I don't know if two is enough or not.  I may write one more before deciding on if this thing should be continued or not.  Anyway hope I kept everyone in character for the most part.  I was really playing off the fact Yugi and Anzu had been friends for a lot longer than the others.  Still don't know who I'll lean towards for the pairings.  Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Jap words:

Baka = Idiot/moron

Naze = Why

Masaki-san = Ms.Masaki (Anzu)

Mouto-san = Mr. Mouto (Yugi)

Sumimasen = Sorry

Onegai = Please

Domo Arigato Gozaimas = Thank you very very very much (sincerest form of gratitude you can give)

Konban wa = Good evening

Minna = Everyone

Ano = umm

Yami to Hikari mind speech

Note:  I don't really know about Anzu's living arrangement or much on her family's background so go with me and if you happen to know more please tell me.  Also I base the assumptions about where Jounouchi and Honda live off of what little info I have in the manga about when they grew up together.  Anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies!  I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who am I?"

Chapter 2:  Who am I?

            She remembered Ryou…and a car…and lights…then everything was black and painful.  She slowly opened her eyes now to see flashing lights before her eyes.  They weren't flashing; they were going by really fast.  Lights quickly reappearing and disappearing in-between her bouts with the darkness that wanted to consume her.  She heard voices and noises and beeps all around her.  'Where's Ryou?  I want to see Ryou.'  She felt a pain in her chest as someone put their hand on her ribs.  She was pretty sure she cried out but for some reason she felt numb all over and couldn't figure out what was going on.  She looked around and saw a lot of machines, but the machines couldn't tell her where Ryou was.  They couldn't tell her anything, not the machines or the people in the white coats.  Kind of reminded her of Kaiba's coat.  She felt herself smile at that.  'Hey I can feel something.'  With that last thought she let the darkness consume her.

            'It's cold in here,' she thought as she brought the blanket up to her chin.  She slowly opened her eyes taking in the pale white room in which she now resided.  She looked around to see a small machine with a bag of clear solution going into her arm.  She looked around at the bare room once more before looking down at herself.  She felt a sore nagging pain in her chest and peered down the gown she was in to see a few nice sized bruises just below her breasts.  She looked over the rest of her body but it seemed as if the worst were those bruises.  'Bruises, cuts, scrapes, how…did I get these?  What was I doing?'  She tried to remember anything from that day, but was drawing a blank.  She felt confused when she tried to remember the day before, or the day before that, or where she lived, or even her name.  "Who am I," she asked terrified.

            "Baka, why did you even go to school if you were sick!  It could have been a lot worse," growled Bakura.  Even as he said this Ryou knew he was just worried.  Hell he was petrified with worry.  Everyone had gone over to Ryou's house as promised but got worried when they found out he never made it.  It was while they were still at his house the hospital had called and everyone had rushed over, even Bakura who was now sitting n the chairs with everyone else looking very pissed.  The whole reason everyone was still there was for one reason…Anzu.  The doctors had told him over an hour ago she was 'stable.'  So he knew she was alive, but since that was all anyone would tell them they were still worried about what else there could be. 

            "Yugi!"  They all looked down the hallway as Yami came jogging up to the small group. 

            "Yami!  I didn't think you would come all the way down here," said Yugi pretty astounded his Yami had apparently run from the shop to the hospital.  Yugi had called as soon as they found they'd be waiting a while to tell his grandpa and yami where he was.  Yami had sounded upset, but no one thought he'd be this upset. 

            "Has there been any new news?"  Bakura growled deep in his throat but bit back any remarks as Ryou nudged him.  He really didn't wanna play ref tonight, especially not in a hospital.  Ryou looked down at his bandaged hand and sighed.  The worst he'd gotten was five stitches to the hand and a few cuts.  'Anzu…naze…?'  He looked up as he heard another growl and heard Yami and Bakura start exchanging words in Egyptian.  Whenever an argument was really heated between the two they reverted to their ancient language to exchange blows.  But the argument didn't last long as a doctor came out pinching his nose and looking extremely frustrated. 

            "You're the boy who came in with Masaki-san, right," he asked looking over to Ryou.  This caught everyone's attention as Ryou stood up to answer.

            "Hai, is she ok," he asked worried about what the answer would be.

            "She'll be fine."  Everyone gave a sigh of relief and smiled at each other but it was short lived as the doctor cleared his throat.  "She needs to recuperate, she has some bad bruising, especially to her ribs.  And that is where we're running into a problem."

            "Problem," asked Yugi.  "What about?"  He felt fear creep into the back of his mind.

            "It seems Masaki-san does not live with her parents, they actually have a home in Kyoto.  But they travel often and I guess an arrangement was made where she lives in her own apartment here.  It wouldn't be so bad if she had to stay home alone, but with her condition."

            "Condition," asked Yugi fearfully his eyes scared.

            "It seems Masaki-san has complete amnesia."  Everyone gasped and Yugi looked like he was ready to cry.  "She didn't even know her own name when she first awoke.  And not only in personal matters like with friends or relatives.  But certain things she's still foggy on, like when I went to use the telephone, she didn't know what it was and so on.  The basics should come back to her fairly quickly, such as within a day or so.  But she can't be alone at least for the first week until she's back on her feet.  After that she should try and stay with someone if she can but she should be more social after the first week, the more she interacts with what goes on in her daily life the faster her memory will come back."

            "How long should it take," asked Yugi fearfully.  This was like telling him his best friend just moved away and was never coming back.  Anzu had been his first and only friend for so many years.  But now…'she doesn't even know me.'

            Yami's eyes softened and he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder to try and comfort him.  Don't worry Yugi, she's strong, she'll get better.

            "It could be days, or weeks, or…months.  In extremely rare cases it can take years, but those are very rare circumstances and I don't think it will be that extreme.  But the problem is her parents don't plan on coming back here to help her, they're both in two different countries right now and by the time they dropped what they were doing and got out of the country…they thought it best she stay with a friend since they don't have a relative or friend of the family in the area.  It would only be for maybe a week or two, they suggested someone named Mouto-san, said he was her closest friend."  The doctor looked around at the circle of down faces.  He questioned the two gravest faces first which belonged to Honda and Jounouchi.

            "Sumimasen, I would like her to come, but…I don't live in the best of places," he said feeling ashamed of his neighborhood.  It wasn't too bad for him, but for a young naive girl like Anzu was with no memory, no way she'd be safe.

            A sigh came from Honda as he answered, "I live in the same neighborhood as Jounouchi, soo…" He also bowed his head in shame.  Yugi looked like he was ready to cry. 

            "Anzu, I want to help her.  But my grandfather is taking me out of the country for spring break on Friday, that's only two days away.  He's already made plans.  But," he said as he fought his inner conflicts.  Yami wished there was something he could do, but even though he'd been around for a while he wasn't sure leaving him alone with Anzu to figure out the workings of this time would be any good.  "Maybe I could talk him into something, maybe exchange the tickets."  A hand was on Yugi's shoulder trying to reassure him.  Yugi looked up at Ryou's soft eyes as he spoke.

            "It's ok Yugi, I can take her while she recuperates.  It's just me and Bakura but we can keep an eye on her."  Everyone looked at him stunned and Bakura looked flabbergasted (AN: Can you imagine ). 

            "Like hell," Bakura shouted.  'I am not putting up with THAT for a whole fucking week,' he fumed.

            "It's my fault she's like this," he said his eyes showing remorse.  "It's the least I can do to repay her.  If anything I think I owe her more."  Bakura looked ready to yell about it, but his mouth just opened and closed like a fish.

            Onegai…Bakura.  She saved my life, please if for no one else than me

            Bakura growled and turned away with no other argument.  Ryou just smiled at him as he turned back to Yugi.

            "See it's settled."

            "Are you sure," Yugi asked sounding doubtful.  "I feel like a horrible friend not being able to do anything."

            "Seriously Yugi, don't worry she'll be fine in no time."  He smiled trying to reassure him.  "And you still have two days to come over and visit."  Yugi finally cracked a smile and nodded in agreement. 

            "Well then since it seems you don't have a car," the doctor said speaking to Ryou.  "I can get an ambulance to give you a ride home, walking wouldn't be the best thing right now.  Masaki-san's IV drip should be done soon and I can discharge her.  I'd keep her overnight but there's nothing more we can really do.  She just needs rest and we need a bed for more patients.  Oh wait."  He walked over and handed Ryou a piece of paper.  "That has the number of the hospital and my name on it, in all aspects she appears to be fine but if something happens call me ASAP.  And makes sure she rests.  If you wait here she'll be not in a few minutes."

            "Domo arigato gozaimasu!"  Ryou bowed quite far down, and was soon joined by thank yous and bows all around.

            "Don't think just because I'm letting her stay I'm going to put up with her for long," growled Bakura looking impatient to get out of the weird smelling building. 

"You better not hurt her tomb robber," Yami threatened glaring at him.  Yugi was already upset about Anzu, if that baka did anything to make it worse he'd make him pay.  Bakura growled and started yelling in Egyptian again which got Yami going again.  Ryou sweat-dropped and sighed but turned to the rest of his friends.  

            "Don't forget to drop by Yugi, with you gone on vacation she won't get to see you much, and it may take a while for her to remember."

            "Don't worry I'll be right over after school tomorrow!"

            "Count me in," said Jounouchi.

            "Me too," came Honda.

            Ryou was about to add something else when they heard a familiar voice and turned to see Anzu bounding up to them in a white hospital shirt, sweat pants, and shoes with a nurse at her side.  Needless to say her uniform had been destroyed in the whole incident.  Despite all that had happened to her today she had a smile plastered on her face.  The nurse directed her over to a large crowd of people her age. 

            "Masaki-san these are you're friends here," directed the nurse pointing to them.

            "Konban wa minna!"

            "Anzu!  You're ok," aid Yugi sounding ecstatic.  She sounded like the old Anzu!

            "Hai, thank you for worrying…ano…what is your name?"  His face fell and he felt like he had lost his friend again.

            "Anzu, don't you remember.  It's me, Yugi."  He looked so sad that her smile dropped and she looked like she was going to cry as well.

            "G-gomen.  I want to remember."  Yugi was able to draw in a deep breath and hold back the pain as he saw she was in just as much pain.  'I really should be nicer.  She didn't even know her own name when she woke up, that would be pretty scary.'  He put on a brave smile.

            "It's ok, I'm sure you'll remember.  You just need to get better."

            "Arigato," she said a faint smile returning to her face.

            "Well then I'll leave you be, get well Masaki-san," said the nurse with a bow and left.  Anzu bowed in return before returning to the large group.

            "Well, how about we start with some names.  At least you'll know what to call us," said Jounouchi finally speaking up.  "I'm Jounouchi, and this thug here is Honda," he said pointing to the pointy-haired guy next to him.  Anzu giggled but listened as he continued.  "This here is Yugi, and this is his…uhhh…b-brother Yami," he stuttered out as she looked over at the two.  With everything she had to remember he figured it would be better not to complicate things with yamis and hikaris and such.  She felt something tugging at the back of her mind, like something wasn't right with that statement but let it slide. "And this is who you're going to be staying with.  This is Ryou, and his brother…" He smirked as Bakura gave him a death glare.  "Bakura."

            "Ano…arigato all of you for caring about me.  I really hope I remember soon, you seem nice."  They all chattered for a few more minutes before everyone left except for the trio who was going to get a lift in an ambulance.

            "Ano…Anzu.  Did you want to stop by your house and get your things tonight?"

            "Do we have to tonight," asked Anzu as she looked at him with exhaustion sketched on her face.

            "Nah, we can do it tomorrow," he said.  Anzu looked up at him smiling.  'I may not have my memories and I may not remember his name.  But my heart remembers something,' she thought quietly to herself.  Bakura had stayed pretty quiet through most of this and just wanted to leave.  As he turned to leave Ryou took the hint and started to walk away.  As he was about to call back to Anzu she ran up and grabbed onto his arm.  He blushed furiously as she gripped his arm to her chest hanging onto him and started walking with him to the ambulance bay. 

"A-anzu," he asked his voice a bit higher than usual.  She looked up at his scarlet face questioningly.

"Yes Ryou-kun," she said happily.

"Ano, why are you holding my arm like that?"

"Is that a bad thing," she asked a little disheartened.

"No, no.  I-it's fine," he said.  'She doesn't remember a thing; she doesn't know how she's supposed to act.  It's probably just because she's going to stay with you, and she's happy, right?'  He looked down at her smiling form and his arm crushed to her chest his face still burning.  'This is going to be a long two weeks,' he thought with his face burning and he could already feel Bakura's annoyance being directed at her.  'Very long…'

AN:  So what did you think?  Need another chapter?  Keep it?  Scrap it?  Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. I’m Not Alone

AN:  Wow, I got responses and they all want me to continue.  Well I'll see what I can do and I probably won't be able to update regularly but that doesn't mean you'll have to wait months at a time for the chapters either.  Anyway I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry if the first two chapters weren't too good, this chapter and the next one are the ones I've really wanted to do since I got the idea in my head but I had to set up the story.  Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Hentai = Pervert

Ne = Right

Ano = Umm

Demo = But

Note:  Futons are what Japanese people traditionally sleep on, it's pretty much just a mattress on the floor.

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Chapter 3:  "I'm Not Alone"

Anzu smiled as she once again touched Ryou's arm trying not to blush like the schoolgirl she was.  'I may not have my memories back, but my heart knows something much more important,' she thought as she looked back to the kind smile of Ryou.  She then looked over at the scowling Bakura. 'Even with all of his mean looks and such he's still as hot as Ryou,' she thought suppressing a blush.  'But then that mouth of his gets in the way, even if he hasn't used it much,' she thought with a sigh looking over at him.  Even as she thought this, it was normal for Anzu to think that way, but the normal Anzu held her tongue and tried to be polite, something this Anzu knew nothing about.

Bakura had nearly thrown the girl out the back of the ambulance on the way to their house.  She continued to ask stupid questions and continued hugging or touching Ryou whenever she could.  He was starting to doubt if she had amnesia and thought it may have been an act, but he was pretty sure if he voiced this opinion Ryou would get all pissy.  'He better not start falling for the stupid woman, god knows I don't need her hanging around any more than she already does.'  He looked over to see the girl currently looking at him curiously.

"What the hell is it," he asked in a low tone.

"Why don't you talk much," she asked as she continued staring at him.  Ryou looked ready to say something but Bakura's big mouth beat him to it.

"Because I'm not a stupid woman who can do nothing but talk," he spat.  If this was the normal Anzu she would probably act all indignified and sputter about how rude that was.  He was trying to get her to confess and say it was all an act.  But this was where he was convinced she not only lost her memory but her mind.

"Go fuck yourself."  'I knew I should have just left him alone.  Now I got his mouth moving,' she thought pissed off.  Both boys gaped at her as she looked pissed off at Bakura and sat there saying it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  Maybe for most people, but it usually took a lot to get Anzu to say something like that to you, but this was an Anzu with no problems about speaking her mind.

"What the hell did you say to me woman," he said standing up in the ambulance.

"The names Anzu clean your ears and remember it," she said still looking pretty pissed. 

"Who the hell are you to talk to me like that," he yelled taking a step closer to her.

"A normal pissed off person.  You've been rude all damn night and not just to me.  Did a bug crawl up your ass and die, or does it still have some fight left," she yelled also getting to her feet.  'Shit this is not good,' Ryou continued thinking to himself.  But even as he thought this he couldn't really think of a way to get them to stop without getting in between the two, which didn't sound like the brightest of ideas.  Bakura looked ready to send her ass to the shadow realm when the ambulance turned a corner and he stumbled falling into her as she fell back on the seat with him on top of her.  Her eyes got huge as his face landed in her chest.

"Hentai!"  Ryou was trying to calm her down; he really didn't want the ambulance driver coming back here to break something up.  Bakura started getting up but as soon as he got in a kneeling position in front of her ready to stand a foot was the next thing to come into his line of vision and he stumbled back to the other side of the vehicle. 

"What the fuck?!  You stupid fucking woman!  It was an accident, there's no way I'd try anything with a little girl like you."   She actually started growling at him but the ambulance came to a stop.  'Shit, I hope they didn't stop because they're fighting!'  A voice from up front called to them.

"We're here."  Ryou sighed in relief before stepping in between the two and leading the way to the apartment.  He opened the door and held it open for the two who just glared at each other before Ryou nudged Bakura to go through the door first.  Anzu followed and Ryou came in locking the door.  Just as he came in the warmth from the house compared to the cold outside went right to his nose.  He pulled out the handkerchief and sneezed a few times getting a worried glance from Anzu, like when she had given the handkerchief to him earlier that day. 

"Ryou-kun, maybe you should lie down," she asked her voice once again soft and gentle.

"And your butt is staying home tomorrow," yelled Bakura at Ryou coming back from one of the hallways.  "Don't want a repeat of today," he said sounding pissed.  "And I don't wanna be left alone with her," he said not bothering to say her name again just to agitate her.  She would of said something but he tossed both of them a towel.  "Go take a shower and get your butt in bed," he said still looking at Ryou.  "And you follow," he said making her bristle once again, now she knew he wasn't using her name on purpose.  "And don't take all day I wanna get some sleep too."

Ryou started to walk down the hall to the bathroom but then Anzu got up and started following him.

"Anzu, what are you doing," he asked.

"Bakura said to follow you didn't he," she asked acting like he wasn't in the room, secretly happy she might take a shower with Ryou.  (AN:  Naughty Anzu ())

"Anzu, he meant take a shower after I was done."  She felt her hopes dashed, but then again this was the Anzu who voiced her opinion.

"I know, I just wanted to shower with you."  Poor Ryou thought his face was going to be permanently scarlet, but the thought was cut off, as a certain Yami was looking quite pissed.

"Now who the hell is a pervert," he yelled.  Even as Bakura said that Ryou thought, 'I wouldn't really mind all that much.'

"A pervert is when someone does that sort of thing and you don't want it.  Ryou-kun wouldn't mind.  Ne, Ryou-kun," she asked turning to the poor blushing boy.

"Ano…Shower," was all he could mumble before walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

"See," said Bakura looking smug.

"I didn't hear him say anything against it," she said even smugger.  He growled but the growl was drowned out by a bigger growl, coming from Anzu's stomach.  She looked down embarrassed.  "Ano…"

He sighed.  "Stupid Woman."  He motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen.  She complied and he went and got one of the instant packages of ramen for her putting some water in and sticking it in the microwave.  He turned around to be met with a pair of blue eyes in his face.  "What the hell," he yelled.

She backed up a bit but didn't yell back.  "I was just seeing how it worked."

He once again growled.  "Stupid woman."

"I don't care if you call me stupid," she said as she sat at the table looking frustrated.  "You could never imagine just waking up one day, knowing absolutely nothing, not even your own name and being thrust around expecting to just pick things up like it came naturally."  Her words hit home as his evil demeanor simmered down and he let a somewhat sympathetic look cross his face.  He sat back thinking about the first few days he had finally awoken.  It was even worse for him, all she lost were her memories, she didn't have to figure out body sharing and deal with powers of the millennium items.  He was about to speak up when the microwave signaled the ramen was done.  He got it out and set it in front of her with some chopsticks.  For once the two were silent as she fiddled with her chopsticks eventually getting the hang of them and slowly eating her dinner.  She looked up and saw that same soft look upon his face.  When she had started speaking about lost memories for some reason her heart went out to him even though she didn't know why.  She probably knew why, but that part of her was hidden away for now, and she could do nothing but wait for them to come back to her.  She found the trash and threw the container and sticks away.  She sat down grabbing the towel again when something struck her.

"Ano…," she started grabbing his attention.  "What do I wear for cloths?"

"What's wrong with what you have?"

"It smells like the hospital," she said wrinkling her nose.  He agreed with her on the smell so he begrudgingly got up and she once again followed him into a room.  On the floor were two futons and some cloths strung here or there. 

He dug around in a dresser before handing her a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.  "They're mine so don't rip them or anything," he grumbled.

She held them in her hands close to her face.  "They smell like you," she stated.

"No shit they're mine!  If it bothers you then throw them in the dryer," he barked from the door.  She walked up to him in the doorway.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," she stated simply again and walked through the door before she saw the slight tinge of pink on Bakura's face.  'That damn woman is trying to just trying to confuse me!'  He huffed but caught her before she went back to the living room.

"Listen Ryou's sick so he's staying in his room alone tonight and since he'd throw a fit if I didn't, I'm letting you have the guest room."

"Where are you sleeping," she asked genuinely concerned.  From what she could tell there was only their room and the guest room.

"The living room," he stated walking to said room to sit on the couch and was about to turn on the TV when someone walked in front of him.

"Ano," she started unsure of what she should say.

"What is it?  I gave you the guest room what more do you want?"  'I don't wanna be alone,' was the first thing that popped into her head.  But with this guys attitude he'd probably just yell at her so she just sat down next to him to watch TV until Ryou finally exited the shower.  As soon as he was out of the shower she ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her.  Ryou looked over at Bakura with a questionable look.

"Don't look at me, one minute she's yelling at me, the next she's giving me the puppy dog eyes she gives you," he said gruffly.  "Anyway you're taking the room alone tonight; don't want you getting anyone else sick."

"Demo-"

"I gave the girl the guest room, and I'm in the living room.  Just get some sleep, you look like crap," he said looking at the darkness starting to form under his eyes and the constant sniffling that was driving him nuts.  Ryou was going to speak up but instead he sneezed a few more times and looking defeated he went to bed.  Bakura sighed and rubbed his temples.  'This is going to be a long week…' He turned out the lights and brought out the spare futon from Ryou's room and set up the bed in the guest room and his in the living room.  Satisfied he slipped under the blanket and started falling asleep.  He was almost gone into the land of slumber when for some reason his hand brushed against his shirt and he thought of what Anzu had said earlier 'They smell like you…I didn't say it was a bad thing.'  He felt a blush rise to his face again as he turned on his side burying his burning face in the pillow.  'Damn woman.'

Anzu slipped under the warm water letting it cascade down her form.  The water felt so good on her stressed black and blue body.  She felt like everything from today was just being washed away.  She thought back to when she fist saw all of them.  They all looked so worried and happy at the same time, especially Ryou.  From what she'd been told she saved his life.  Her hands gently went over her bruises.  'This was for Ryou-kun,' she thought with a blush.  The first time she had seen him; her eyes made her feel like she could melt.  'Ryou-kun.'  His smile made her knees weak, and all she wanted to do was make him happy.

Then there was Bakura.  He was loud, rude, obnoxious, and wouldn't say her name.   But somehow…he excited her.  And all the constant bickering had diverted her attention from how she had pretty much almost died today.  She felt a pang in her chest as she thought over that last bit.  'I almost died…'  She felt her back push against the shower wall as she felt fear grip at her again.  Another hand tentively went over the bruises.  She saw a flash of white and heard her name, and saw a bright light.  The voice sounded familiar…like…"Ryou."  She felt the water starting to loose its heat and turned it off and stepping out of the shower.  She quickly dressed and threw her towel and cloths in the hamper.  She shivered as she opened the door and the cold air rush forward to meet her.  She noticed it was dark and quiet as she exited.  'Asleep already?'

She made her way to the guest room and looked down at the inviting bed; she didn't realize how exhausted she felt as she crawled beneath the blanket.  She felt the warmth wash over her and turned on her side to fall asleep.  Her eyes drifted shut and darkness washed over her.  She continued lying there listening to the silence, feeling the cold that awaited her body on the other side of the protective blanket, and the complete darkness that welcomed her vision.  She rolled over again trying to think of something to drift off to.  She tried to think of something happy, of what she might do tomorrow, or of just seeing her friends.  But the more she tried to think, the more blanks she was coming up with.  She felt exhausted, mentally and physically, but she couldn't sleep. 

'I don't wanna be alone,' the thought came back to her mind.  Remembering how she had wanted to tell that to Bakura earlier.  She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she climbed out of the bed and made her way out of the guest room.  She walked over to Ryou's room standing outside, not sure what she wanted to do, but then she heard him cough in his sleep and decided to look somewhere else for help with going to sleep.  She quietly made her way to the living room and saw Bakura sprawled out on the floor in the spare futon.  She didn't care if he did yell at her, he could yell at her in the morning.  She quietly slipped under the blankets next to him facing his sleeping form.

'He looks so peaceful when he doesn't look mad at me.  Maybe I should try not to annoy him as much…'  Her thoughts were cut short as he turned in his sleep and his arm found its way around her waist pulling her closer to him.  She was scared when he first did it, but the warmth from his body and the sounds of his soft slow breathing were comforting.  'I'm not alone,' was the last thing she thought as she drifted off to sleep in Bakura's arm.

AN:  What did you think?  I finally made a longer chapter, heh.  Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. First Kisses

AN:  I told you I was going to be irregular with the updates.  Anyway I was really inspired yesterday and so I wrote a longer chapter.  Anyway lots of fluffiness in here, had fluff in the brain all weekend and this is where is ended up.  Thanks to those of you who reviewed and liked this.  I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to read!

Vocab:

Ano = Umm

Gomen = Sorry

Ohayoo = Good Morning

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies!  I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who am I?"

Chapter 4:  "First Kisses"

Something was different; he wasn't sure what yet, but something was different.  He felt warm soft puffs of air on his face, he went to roll over but his arm was currently wrapped around something.  The thought 'pillow' ran through his mind but by the warmth and steady rise and fall movement he knew that wasn't it.  Currently forgetting his sleeping arrangement he was hoping Ryou hadn't curled up next to him in his sleep again.  Bakura hated to admit it but he had a tendency to hold things in his sleep.  He cautiously opened one eye closing it quickly as the sun blinked at him.  He slowly opened his eyes once again; having the sun blind him but waited for his eyes to adjust.  He finally blinked away the last of the brightness to look down at what he was holding.  His eyes went huge and he felt his heart stop.  There in his arms was the stupid woman.  The events from yesterday came flooding back.  'What the hell is she trying to pull!  I'm not Ryou!'  His face became slightly heated as she stirred in her sleep and with the larger shirt he let her borrow on he got an eyeful of cleavage.  He diverted his eyes to look anywhere but at the girl, he wanted to jump up and flee, but that would wake her up and then she'd probably yell at _him_ for being a pervert. 

Maybe he could try and slide his arm from underneath her.  He slowly started to move it out from under her body when her brows furrows and she leaned closer, her two hands lightly grabbing handfuls of his shirt.  He sweat-dropped trying to figure out how to get out of this one.  He was considering the jumping up and running approach again, but was broken form his thoughts by a single soft voice below him.

"Bakura…," she said softly.  He was like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.  'Is she awake?'  He looked down and then around the room trying to figure out how to get out of this one.  He sighed as he only saw one way out. 

"Hey, Anzu," he said gruffly.  She stirred a bit still not waking.  "Hey wake up."  She stirred a bit more but her face scrunched up as her eyes fluttered open to meet a very confused looking Bakura who was actually blushing.   She would have laughed but she saw why he was blushing.  Her two small hands were clutching his shirt and his arm was trapped underneath her.  She let go of his shirt and sat up letting him sit up as well.

"Ano…gomen," she said looking down. 

"What were you doing?  I may look like Ryou but I'm sure as hell not that little weakling."  She nodded looking like she may start to cry keeping her eyes at the ground.  He wasn't sure if he should say something or not, he didn't know what the hell would happen if she started crying.  'Stupid women, always so emotional.'

"Gomen…I-I just…" She sounded like she was going to cry and he looked ready to run away at the first chance he got.  'Crying women always get you in trouble.'  She finally looked up to meet his eyes.  "I just didn't want to be alone," she finally got out, and before he could respond she launched herself into his arms burying her face in the chest.  After yesterday and even after all the bickering and fighting between the two, her fear of being along was much greater than the anger she had for him.

Unfortunately that was how Ryou found them as he came out of his room.   Anzu, dressed in Bakura's clothing, in Bakura's bed, which he seemed to be occupying as well, her arms around Bakura.  Pissed was not the word as jealousy crept into the young man making him wish he could send Bakura to the shadow realm, and make sure he stayed there.  He was pretty sure his eye started twitching when after a minute Bakura put his arms around the girl.  He took this time to make himself known.  He put on his best smile and walked into the room looking a bit surprised.

"Good morning, guys," Bakura immediately dropped his arms and took a scoot away from the girl, trying not to blush while looking mad.  Tea looked up at Ryou with her soft blue eyes and smiled.

"Ohayoo Ryou-kun," she said sweetly.  "Did you sleep ok, you look a lot better this morning."  He felt himself starting to melt staring at that smile. 

"Hai, Anzu.  Did you sleep well?  I thought Bakura gave you the guest room."  The smile left her face and was replaced with a thin line. 

"Ano, he did.  But….I-I just really didn't want to be alone last night," she said her eyes avoiding her gaze.  'They both probably think I'm a childish idiot for being afraid to be alone.'  Ryou's eyes softened a bit more looking down at her, her eyes still holding a bit of fear as she spoke. 

"It's ok Anzu, I'm sorry I didn't think you'd be lonely or I would have done something about it."  'Like stay with me,' he thought to himself.

"I-I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you," said Anzu, turning once again to Bakura.  A blush crawled back across his face but he shook it off.

"S'ok." With that he got up and went to the bathroom.  Anzu turned bashfully to the young man in front of her.  'I'm pretty sure when he saw me and Bakura like that it must not have looked right.'

"So, uh, I should probably help you clean up," she said jumping up.  She turned and started folding the blankets and futon.  Ryou couldn't help the blush that came over his face as he watched her small form in nothing but Bakura's boxers and t-shirt, but he pulled his gaze away just as she tried folding the larger blanket by herself.

"Let me help," he said walking over and taking the other end of the blanket and grabbing the corners walked up and handed them to her as she held the other corners. 

"Arigato Ryou-kun," she said with a smile as she grabbed the blanket, pillow, and futon and tried carrying them to his room by herself.  But she couldn't quite get a grip on the large bundle.  She was about to try grabbing the large stack again when Ryou grabbed the larger of the pile, the folded futon, and smiled making Anzu's heart do little flip flops.  He started walking back to the bedroom with her behind him.  He set down the futon and moved back so she could place the blanket and pillow on top.  She was backing up from setting the pile down when her heel tripped on a protruding floorboard and she fell backwards, toppling onto Ryou.  She opened her eyes to meet with a pair of chocolaty brown ones only centimeters from her own.  Her heart was in her throat as her face turned a deep crimson.

Ryou felt his heart skip a beat as he saw anzu's face less than an inch from his own, his face igniting.  He felt her body pressed heavily against his own, as she still hadn't made an attempt to get up from the position in which she fell on him.  Her soft body pressed against his own, her eyes pools of blue in which he was currently drowning.  Her name on his lips, but his voice was currently missing as they lay there in that position, neither one of them making a move.  That is until a deranged looking Yami found them and was really trying to find a reason not to send his other half to the shadow realm.  They still hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway and cleared his throat finally getting their attention.

As soon as their eyes left each other the trance was broken and Anzu hurriedly got to her feet apologizing.  Ryou quickly followed suit apologizing as well.  Bakura was about to say something when a very loud stomach growl silenced the three of them.  They all sweat-dropped as Ryou's stomach once again pleaded for substance, Ryou's face becoming a nice pink.

"Maybe we should get something to eat," he suggested hoping to divert Bakura's attention from the scene he had just witnessed.  Anzu silently nodded before walking out of the room.  But before following the two other boys to the kitchen she went to her guest room to clean up.  'I can't believe that just happened. Even though nothing really did happen…,' She sighed.  'But I wish it would have.'  She shook her head clearing it of thought as she finished folding her futon and blanket and dragged (she already figured out she couldn't carry the large bundle) the pile into the same room as the others. 

Meanwhile the two fair-haired boys sat in the kitchen in complete silence as they waited for their breakfast, consisting of Eggos and toast (AN- Ryou's the only one who knows how to cook and he's sick).  Ryou felt the evil aura that surrounded Bakura as he glared at his other self.  'Why is he glaring at me like that?  I mean nothing happened, not to say I don't wish something would have happened, but it didn't!  And who is he to be mad, he slept with her last night!  Why the hell is he pissed anyway, the way they were fighting all of yesterday you'd think he'd be acting differently.  What is up with him.'

'God damn hikari, I leave him alone with the girl for a minute and he tries molesting her!  Damnit I don't remember being this pissed off since, since, god I can't even remember!  Why the hell am I pissed in the first place?  The fucking annoying woman is fucking with my damn head!  I shouldn't give a flying fuck what the hell she does or what happens to her!  What the fuck is going on?!' (AN:  He says fuck more that me at a hockey game 0.0)

Just as the tension in the room was getting thick enough to slice with a knife Anzu walked in looking cheery.  She felt the tension swimming in the room and took it upon herself to try and rid them of it.  "Ano…so what are we doing today guys?"  The tension seemed to lighten a few degrees as her words made it through. 

"We're not doing anything.  You're going to get a crash course in this demented world of yours and getting your memories back," Bakura barked.  Anzu looked a bit taken aback.  'Looks like the asshole from yesterday has returned,' she thought sighing.  'And to think I actually thought he was kind of cute.'  Just then the toast popped up and Ryou walked over putting them on a plate heading back to the table.  Tea looked over the toast and grabbed a piece biting into it.  It didn't seem too bad, just bland.  She saw a jar of jelly sitting on the table.  She saw a flash of light and all of a sudden, she was looking through much smaller eyes.  She noticed her hands were smaller as she observed a woman, who looked somewhat like her, putting toast on the table.  The woman put some of the jelly on the toast before handing it to her.

"Eat up Anzu," she said.  And with that Anzu was back in the kitchen with two white-haired boys staring at her.

"Anzu, are you ok?"  She shook her head clearing her head.

"I think I just saw one of my memories.  A pretty stupid one at that, but I remembered something," she said almost squealing with happiness.  Ryou smiled at her, she looked so happy being able to finally shed some light on her past.  They finished with breakfast and Anzu went wandering around the house messing with the various machines and other devises.  She quickly picked up what most of the devises were, since every time she touched something or looked it over, the identity of the item and its use would come back to her in a flash.  She had to call one of the two 'brothers' over every now and then to explain something to her, but instead of being embarrassed about asking about it, like they thought she'd be.  She was just really happy to finally start piecing bits of her memory back together.  Once her round of the house was done she went to the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Ryou who was sitting there with a blanket watching TV.  

"You finished looking through everything?"  He looked over at the young woman feeling a blush come across his face as she smiled at him and leaned against him.

"Yup.  When do you think I can go outside?"  She looked up at him hopefully.

"Probably not for another couple of days."  She looked like she was going to pout and started giving him the puppy dog eyes.   "If I could I'd let you go out right now, but you're still pretty banged up and need some rest."

"So it's like how you don't wanna stay home sick but Bakura is making you?"  He grimace at that but nodded.  "In his own little way he's saying he cares about you, I think," she said smiling.

"I think so too, but don't tell him that.  It'd just get him pissed at me again."

"How can two brothers look so alike and act so different?"  He was thrown off for a second about the brother's thing until he remembered Jounouchi making up the whole brothers ordeal.

"We're still different people even if we are related," he said trying to go with the lie. 

"At least you have each other.  You said yesterday it's just you and Bakura here, where's your parents?"  A look of sadness came ovr his face but only for a second.

"My mother died when I was young.  And well…dad kind of threw himself into his work after that.  So besides the occasional visit from dad every few months it's just me and him."  She smiled but it was a sad smile, she held his hand and gave it a squeeze and he squeezed and smiled back. 

She nodded and started sitting up pushing against Ryou for leverage when she heard a giggle.  She looked at him questioningly as his face turned beat red.  She looked down to see her hand pushed against his left side.  A smirk came over her face as his went pale.  Both of her hands were on his side and began tickling him like there was no tomorrow.  Poor Ryou was in tears, and tried pulling away from her.  She just continued the relentless assault and moved one of her hands to his other side and was tickling him on both sides now.  He was squirming under her hands and fell back on the couch.  She continued the assault nonetheless as he fell back, now towering over him, until he reached up and tried tickling her.

Now it was her turn to squirm as they both fought for dominance, laughter filing the room, until Ryou finally pinned her under him, and they both struggled to breath.  Once their breathing was under control they both noticed the position they were in but neither wanted to pull away.  Slowly their lips came together in a soft kiss, their lips barely touching.   

Bakura had heard all of the laughing and came to see what they hell was going on.  What he saw gave him the shock of his life.  Ryou on top of Anzu on the couch with his lips on hers.

Anzu quickly pulled away as she looked up at the stunned boy, both of their faces red.  'How did that happen?!  One minute we're tickling each other, the next he's lower his face and-!  Not that I didn't want him to…'  She felt her lips still tingle as a thought rose to her head, 'My first kiss.'  She looked over as she saw a very pissed Bakura fuming in the corner before turning and stomping away.  'Ut-oh, I think his brother is pissed at me, again!  How do I keep pissing him off?!'  She noticed she was still kind of sitting on Ryou and quickly got up offering him a hand up.  Both of their faces were still glowing a bright red. 

"S-sorry about that, I didn't mean to fall on you…like that," she said avoiding his gaze.

"I-it's ok, I guess that's what we get for wrestling around like that," he said also avoiding her gaze.  "Maybe I should go talk to Bakura," he said.  'Or more like it go get the crap knocked out of me,' he thought with a silent sigh. 

"No, I should go," she said and before he could stop her she took off in the direction of his very pissed Yami.  'Oh god he'll kill her,' he thought and took off after her.  He went to the room he and Bakura shared and noticed neither were there and then went to look in the guest room but noticed the door was locked.  'What the?!'  He tried the doorknob a few more times but couldn't get it to open.  'Bakura, please don't hurt her.' 

Anzu felt nervous as she locked the door but did it anyway. 'I need to talk to him and figure out what's going on.'  "B-Bakura," she called out to the figure leaning against the windowpane.  He turned his gaze to her as she approached.  "I-I'm sorry."  He looked at her confused, but turned his gaze away.

"Stupid girl, why are you apologizing?  You didn't do anything," he said irritation apparent in his voice.

"Yes I did!"  He turned to look at her, his crimson gaze catching her own. 

"Then what did you do?"  She blinked confused for a second.  He was about to get up and leave the room when she spoke again.

"I made you mad, I don't know how I did it or why you're mad, but I did that and that's why I'm sorry.  I don't want you to always be mad at me, you seem like a really good person anytime I'm not pissing you off."  He was taken aback by her words but just stared at her before closing his eyes.

"Stupid girl, I'm mad at everyone.  Something always seems to make me mad, don't feel like you're the cause of all of it.  Some of it yeah, but not all of it," he said with a smirk. 

"But I don't want to make you mad at all.  What can I do to not make you mad at me," she asked now pleading.  He felt his anger rising again but looked up at her eyes that showed desperation.  'She's that desperate for me to not hate her?  Why the hell should she care for me?  After all I did to her and her friends…even if she can't remember it now, she will eventually.  Why do I care, why do I want her to stay this way, naïve to all the crimes I've committed and just see me as another person?  To have a chance?'  He felt his anger ebb away and walked up to her.

"Don't remember me," he said in all seriousness.  She looked confused and was about to say more but he cut her off.  "Just forget about my past completely, that's how you can make me happy."  With that he quickly leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.  The sensation was only for a moment, but she felt her heart skip a beat.  But he pulled back and walked past her to the door, unlocking and exiting it without another word. 

Anzu fell to her knees.  'I've just had my first two kisses in one day.  From Ryou-kun, and Bakura-kun.'  Her face became a deep red as she sat there stuck deep in her thoughts.  Two boys occupying her mind and her heart. 

AN:  So what did you think?  Too fluffy? To OOC?  Not enough fluff?  Please please review!!  I hope you enjoyed!


	5. There’s No Place Like Home

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this out but had a bit of writers block and had a horrible day Tuesday. I actually ended up writing a one shot Anzu/Ryou fic because of it called "Your Heart in My Hands." I know a few of you read it and thank you for doing so. Anyway I think I finally got rid of the writers block and might write more this weekend. Also thanks to Darkfire75 for the spelling mistake (). Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Chapter 5:  "There's No Place Like Home"

            After that mornings incident the two boys had settled down but to keep the peace as the three sat down to watch TV Anzu sat in the middle.  She really wanted to ask when she could go get her stuff but didn't want to invoke the wrath of cupid or some other demented god of love, who had created this triangle of confusion.  She sighed as the clock struck one and she was still sitting in Bakura's cloths.  She had totally blocked out any thoughts for either of the boys.  'I shouldn't be in this kind of situation, I mean I know I want Ryou-kun,' she thought he face heating as she diverted a look to the young man leaning on the left arm of the couch, his white hair framing his soft features, bored as he watched TV.  'But after last night and this morning,' she thought with a blush as she thought of some of the softer moments she'd had with Ryou's brother and looked over at said male leaning on the right arm of the couch, his wild hair sticking in every direction enhancing the roughness portrayed in his crimson orbs, remote clutched in his hand as he continued to flip through barely looking at what they were watching before flipping again.

            She sighed catching the attention of the two but Ryou was the one to ask, "What's wrong Anzu?"

            "Eh?"   She hadn't realized she'd sighed out loud.  "Oh nothing," she said rubbing the back of her head sweat-dropping.  But he gave her a look that plainly said he didn't believe that.  "Well…I was wondering when I could go to my house for some cloths?"  They both now noticed she was in Bakura's night cloths. 

            "I guess we could go now, we're not doing anything and school won't be out for a few more hours so no one's going to stop by," said Ryou sitting up and planting his feet on the ground.

            "You're not going anywhere, you're still sick.  I'll take her," he said bristling.

            Ryou smirked, very un-Ryou like and said, "Fine.  But take her where?"  Bakura thought this over for a minute before Ryou continued.  "Oh you do know where she lives right?"  Bakura frowned grumbling as he realized both he and the girl in question at this point didn't know where she lived.  "You should probably change first Anzu, you can borrow some of my cloths," said Ryou again, blushing a bit at the last part of his sentence. 

            Anzu blushed nodding, "Thank you Ryou-kun, I appreciate it."  Ryou smiled as the trio got off the couch and headed to the room shared by Ryou and Bakura.  Ryou pulled out an extra pair of cargo pants and a belt since they were the smallest things he had (actually they were too small for him and so he'd never worn them), and a black T-Shirt that was a bit tight for him.  He handed them to her pointing to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him so he and Bakuras could get dressed.  (AN- Is it odd for guys to get dressed in the same room? I'm a woman and know it's not odd for us.)  The tension in the air was there, they both felt it.  But who would act on it first? 

            "What did you say to Anzu in the guest room," said Ryou finally breaking the tension. 

            "Nothing that concerns you," he said as he pulled off his night shirt revealing his naked chest (AN: Drool).  Ryou frowned annoyed and tried a different tactic.

            "Why did you get so pissed when you saw me and Anzu," he asked as he took off his own night shirt (AN: Two white haired bishies shirtless Drool). 

            "Who wouldn't get pissed seeing you trying to molest a girl who you're supposed to be taking care of?"  Throwing on a pair of pants Bakura turned to pull on a stripped white and blue shirt (AN:  I like that shirt). 

            "She could have pulled away, and why would her love life concern you," he said getting flustered as he pulled a white T-Shirt (AN: Not that stupid sweater he usually wears) over his head adjusting his pants turning to his darker half.

            "Because she's vulnerable and-" he stopped himself turning away.  'Damnit it sounds like I care!'  Ryou was about to push a bit more when he heard a knock on the door and opened it to reveal Anzu with the pants cuffed as they were a bit big for her and the belt was barely helping as the pants hung loose on her hips.  But the dark shirt that was a bit small for Ryou seemed to fit Anzu's upper body quite well, but was a bit short showing some of her stomach.  Both boys felt heat come to their face as they stared at the young woman who blushed under their heated gazes. 

            "So are we ready to go?"

            They came to a halt at the bus stop to see when the next bus would be coming.  Ryou was looking nervously around, hoping he wouldn't get caught outside of school.  (AN – They are a bit strict with skipping in Japan).  Anzu had a valid reason for being out, but if he said he was sick they'd be wondering why he was outside if he was sick. 

            "Baka, stop looking around like that you're only going to draw attention to yourself," said Bakura very irritated.  Anzu was looking around taking in any and everything.  Ryou finished reading the schedule.

            "Looks like we're in luck, the next bus should be here in about 10 minutes.  Ryou breathed into his fists as it was still very cold out for some reason.  He shoved his hands back in his pockets and was hoping his nose wouldn't start running soon.  The snow hadn't stayed on the ground when it snowed before.  That was something to be thankful for.  While the two boys stood there trying not to look cold, Anzu pulled her coat, well Bakura's coat he gave to her, tighter and stood up from the bench.  It made her butt numb and she didn't want it to spread to her legs.  She hugged the coat tighter looking over at the coat-less Bakura smiling.  'So cute,' she thought but knew she'd never actually say that to him.  She was fascinated with the back of the bench, it was a strait line, it reminded her of something, something like a – a balance beam.  Her brows furrowed as she wondered how she knew about such an object.  A flash in her mind and she saw a beam about three feet off the ground and someone walking across it.  She stood on the bench and slowly climbed up until she was standing on the back of it.  She stuck her arms out as she almost slipped and lost her balance.  She gained her balance as the two boys turned around just in time to see Anzu teeter before gaining her balance and try walking across the very small wooden bar.

            "What the hell are you doing," yelled Bakura.

            "Balanced beam," she said simply before reaching the end and jumping down landing perfectly fine.  "You're so not cute when you get pissed," she said thoughtfully and walked over to stand between him and Ryou.  Bakura was sure his mouth was agape, 'What the fuck?!'  Ryou was trying not to laugh at the whole scene.  Bakura was thinking of some ways to 'help' Ryou keep quiet when the bus finally arrived. 

They took seats in the back with Anzu leaning back against the cushion even though it wasn't all that soft.  She watched out the window as they moved along the road heading to her house.  'I wonder where I live?'  She looked over at Bakura who still had a confused and embarrassed look on his face.  'Hehe, maybe I should tell him he's cute more often if I'm going to get this reaction.  Wonder what would happen if I told Ryou he was cute,' she wondered but was snapped out of her reverie when the bus stopped and Ryou stood to signal they had arrived at their destination.  They followed him out to an almost empty street.  Everything looked so familiar and she was getting a deep feeling of Déjà vu.  'Duh Anzu, you do live here.'  She sweat-dropped at her own stupidity.

"Just about two blocks from here," Ryou said walking ahead of the other two.  Anzu smiled her most innocent smile with an idea in her mind.

"You're so cute when you take control Ryou-kun, like a leader," she said and 'innocently' grabbed onto his right arm.  Which resulted in a crimson faced Ryou and Bakura; Ryou because of embarrassment and Bakura who was fuming and trying to figure out how to pry her off his arm.  She smiled, 'They're both so cute.'  She felt her own blush crawl across her face as Ryou came to a halt in front of an apartment complex.

"S-should be on the 3rd floor," he said stuttering as he found out Anzu still wasn't going to let go of his arm as they made their way of the narrow stairs, causing them to squeeze together.  'Bakura is so going to kill me later,' thought Ryou and looked down at Anzu's happy face and the tinge of pink on her cheeks.  He felt his own blush darken.  'But it's worth it.'  They finally stopped in front of an apartment and much to a fuming Bakura's satisfaction Anzu let go of Ryou's arm.

"So how do we get in," she asked and the two boys fell over anime style.

"What do you mean, it's your apartment don't you have a key," yelled Bakura.

"But where would my key be?"

"Maybe in your…bag," Ryou said his voice dropping as he said the last word.  "Ut-oh."

"Ut-oh what," Bakura said annoyed and sure he wasn't going to like what Ryou had to say.

"We both lost our bags," he said feeling very depressed now.  "We both passed out at the accident site and no one said anything at the hospital, they were probably left in the streets."  Anzu looked pretty disheartened too.  She wasn't sure what was so important about the bag, but the fact she had lost something else made her feel worse, and now she didn't have her key to get into her own home.  She felt her eyes starting to water but blinked them away as she heard a weird click and looked up to see Bakura holding the door open.

"I thought we needed a key," she asked. 

"Thiefs-ugh," was all Ryou got out before Bakura hit him in the gut.

"I have talents," was all he said and shot Ryou a warning glance.  The three entered the small apartment walking to her bedroom to get the items she needed.  She had a strong feeling of familiarity as she opened her bedroom door and looked over the room.  There was a bed right under the window, with a desk to the right of it, and a dresser to the left with a small mirror above it with pictures of her friends plastered all over it.  She walked up and touched a few pictures feeling pangs of happiness even though she couldn't remember anyone in the pictures or what had been happening at the time.  She just saw herself smiling in some of the pictures and felt happy.  She turned to her small closet and opened it and a gym bag automatically fell to the floor with some other assorted things like a radio, CD player, skates, shoes, lots of shoes, and picked the bag up finding it qualified for carrying the cloths she needed.  The two boys waited silently just inside the doorway until she opened her drawer and started going through lacy garments they were sure they shouldn't see.

"How about we meet you in the living room ok Anzu," said Ryou slightly nervous as she held up a pair of white lacy panties.

"Ok," she said with a smile and went back to rifling through her drawer.  Ryou stepped out of the room when he noticed he was alone and turned to see Bakura still watching her in the room.  He grabbed his arm and towed him into the living room even though he was sure to get punished for it as soon as they were out of Anzu's hearing range.

Anzu continued sorting through her undergarments picking a couple before she came across a small book in the top left corner.  'What's this?'  She opened the front page and read the first line, 'Dear Diary.'  'OMG it's my diary!'  Images flitted through her head as she remembered lying in bed at night curled up with this book writing her most intimate thoughts across the blank pages.  'These are all of my memories, everything that has happened to me.'  She looked up at the date in the corner; her first entry was three years ago that was right before… "I made friends with Jounouchi and Honda when they stopped bullying Yugi," she gasped out loud as she remembered the incident like it was yesterday.  She was about to put them book in her bag when a memory struck her.

_"Don't remember me," he said in all seriousness.  She looked confused and was about to say more but he cut her off.  "Just forget about my past completely, that's how you can make me happy."  With that he quickly leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.  The sensation was only for a moment, but she felt her heart skip a beat.  But he pulled back and walked past her to the door, unlocking and exiting it without another word.  _

"Bakura."  She slowly hid the book back in the corner of her dresser and finished packing.

AN: A little shorter than the last chapter but has a lot of fluff, since I got a request for more. Anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Birds, Beas, and Whipped Cream

AN:  I'm not sure if this one was a bit short or just seemed like it.  Anyway have the next chapter half done so should update soon unless I get lazy.  Anyway thanks to all of you who continue to review.  Because not only do you make me want to write more but when I get stuck I can go and read some of your stuff and get inspired.  Anyway, not much more to say.  I hope you enjoy!

Note:

Shizuka = Serenity aka Jounouchi's / Joey's sister

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Ch 6:  "Birds, Beas, and Whipped Cream"

She finished packing up her clothing, finding her purse in the process.  She was surprised to find a credit card tucked away in the folds.  "I didn't know they gave these to teenagers."   She shrugged it off and decided to figure it out later.  She went over to the bathroom grabbing a few personal items like a hairbrush and such before going back to the living room to find only Ryou.

"Ryou-kun," she asked grabbing his attention.  "Where's Bakura-kun?"  She looked around and then heard a noise in the kitchen.

"He got hungry," he said sheepishly.  Anzu sweat-dropped as she peaked in the kitchen to see Bakura raiding her poor fridge.  She dodged a grapefruit that hit her wall next to the door as he continued rummaging through the lower drawers, throwing anything not meeting his standards, unaware of her presence.  'What is he looking for?'

She snuck up behind him looking over his shoulder as he pondered over the small package of obviously expired bologna slices.  'He wouldn't would he?'  He read over the package and sniffed it.  "You can't eat that," she said softly.  But she still scared the crap out of him as he didn't know she was behind him and grabbed the first thing his hand came across which was a spray can of whipped cream and turned around holding his 'weapon' out in front of him and grumbled when it was just Anzu.  'I must be loosing my touch,' he thought.  'I let _her _sneak up on me.'  He looked down at the bologna again before turning to her.

"Why not?  You can't be hungry already, can you," he said mockingly.  She felt her anger climbing into the danger zone.

"Did you just call me fat," she yelled.

"No, I'm saying you eat a lot," he mocked again.  She was fuming now.  A smirk came over her face as she turned her back to him. 

"Fine, eat the bologna, you're right I don't need to eat it."  She began walking towards the kitchen door.  'Something's not right, I expected her to at least yell a little more, and that smirk,' he thought to himself.  Anzu just stepped a foot out of the kitchen entrance when she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her back in.  She came face to face with a slice of bologna.  "What the hell?!"

She looked past the bologna at the spirit whose eyes were narrowed suspiciously at her.  "Eat it," he commanded in a somewhat soft tone.

"What," she yelled not believing what he was asking.

"I said eat it," he said and pushed it up against her face as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Ack!  No, that stuffs expired."  She covered her mouth with her free hand.  'Ut-oh, not good Anzu,' she mentally yelled at herself.

"You were going to let me eat expire food," he yelled still holding her wrist.

"You called me fat," she yelled back equally enraged.

"No I didn't," he retorted letting go of her hand.  She took a step closer to him still enraged.

"You said I eat a lot!"

"Yeah and that was a fucking lie!  If anything you don't eat a fucking thing, why do you think half of your food is expired!"

"Bakura…," she said in a quiet whisper her face looking at the ground, her hair covering her eyes.  He grimaced and took a step back thinking she was going to hit him or at least try.  "Are you saying I'm skinny?"  He was a bit taken aback by this question but decided to play it safe and not come back with a smart ass remark as he noticed she was closer to the rack of butcher knives.

"Ummm…yeah kind of."  She face slowly lifted and she was BLUSHING?!  Her eyes were huge and sparkled with happiness.

"Did you, just give me a compliment," she asked stepping up to the bewildered Yami.  Before he could make any kind of reply she pounced on him knocking him to the floor in a hug.  The whipped cream can was in his pocket as he had used his free hands to hold her and the bologna, and as she fell on him the can shot a cold wet foamy substance over the two.

Ryou jumped at the sound of his yami and Anzu screaming and ran into the kitchen and couldn't believe what he saw.  There sprawled on the floor was his yami and Anzu in a very compromising position with Anzu on top of him and whipped cream all over the two of them, not to mention the floor.  He saw his yami reach into his pocket and slowly pull out a still hissing can of whipped cream.

"What the hell," was all Ryou could really say after seeing the situation, not sure if he should be jealous or laugh.   Anzu climbed off the creampuff (aka Bakura) and tried wiping herself off. 

"Man I'm all sticky," she whined.  (AN: That sounded wrong ()).  She grabbed a towel off the counter and wiped what she could off but still felt sticky. 

"Your own fault," said Bakura getting off the floor trying to get rid of the damnable whipped cream that wouldn't get out of his hair.  

"How is it my fault, you had the whipped cream," she stated.

"You're the one who jumped on me," he grumbled with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.  Remembering the compliment he gave her she quickly got a happy bubbly look on her face again.

"Oh yeah."  Ryou wondered what was going on between the two but looked up as the clock struck 2.

"We should probably get going."

"But we're all nasty, I need a shower," complained Anzu.

"You're not the only one," said Bakura as he tossed the used towel in the sink after trying to rid himself of the sticky sweet substance.

"You can both get a shower at home, even if you wanted to shower here Bakura you have nothing to change into unless Anzu wants to let you borrow her school uniform," he said with a snicker.  Anzu held back a chuckle as the picture came into view of Bakura in Domino High's girl's uniform.

"Fine, fine, let's go."  Anzu grabbed her bag and locked her door with a spare key she had also found in her purse.  They had just started down the street when they heard a low rumble and looked to the sky.  Anzu had just looked up when a rain drop caught in her eye.  She immediately looked down and the drop splashed out of her eye making it look like she was crying.

"Anzu are you ok," asked Ryou worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just a rain drop.  I think we need to get going," she said and just as they started picking up the pace the heavens opened up upon them and within minutes the three were drenched.  Anzu looked back and forth between the two boys jogging on either side of her.  She slowed down to a walk again as the two boys continued jogging ahead but quickly stopped as they noticed she had dropped back a ways.

"What are you doing girl," yelled Bakura as she slowly caught up to them.

"We're already soaked, why run from it," she asked with a smile on her face.  "Besides it feels good, like its washing away the whipped cream.  It feels nice." She looked to the two drenched boys and felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked from one to the other.  The rain pouring off their bodies, so wet, and slick and….she shook her head clearing her thoughts.  'What was I thinking?'  She ran a hand through her drenched hair as she finally walked in between the boys.  "Come on, let's go home," she said grabbing both of their hands and started walking forward.  The two boys walking hand in hand with the one girl that seemed to melt both of their hearts.  Ryou smiled walking with her a light blush on his face.  Bakura sported a similar color on his cheeks but turned his head away trying to look tough while a young girl walked him home. 

They arrived back about three, all of them soaked to the bone but happy.  Anzu plopped down on the floor next to the door giggling.  Someone on the bus had commented on Bakura looking like a drowned rat with his hair soaking wet and, much to Ryou's surprise, he just said her hair looked like a dead mole and smelled like one two.  Ryou was almost sure that he was going to send her to the shadow realm, and he never noticed before but ever since Anzu had come to stay with them he hadn't used the ring once or even threatened to like he usually did.  He was awakened from his thoughts by Anzu's hand in front of his face.

"Did you hear me Ryou-kun?  I said rock paper, scissors ok?"  He wasn't sure what it was for but didn't want to tell her he hadn't been listening and looked over to see Bakura put his fist next to there's as well.

"Ok, one, two three."  Anzu and Ryo both held out paper while Bakura held out scissors.  "You get the shower first," she said getting up with her bag.  "Ryou-kun, is it ok if we sit on the couch wet?"  He nodded and walked with Anzu over to the couch while he was pretty sure his yami could burn a hole in his back with how much he was glaring at Ryou's back.  'Sheesh, if I didn't know better I'd think he's jealous.  But if he's jealous then he'd…' He turned his head a stunned look on his face as he watched Bakura's form retreat into the bathroom before he felt a hand grab his.  Anzu grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the couch next to her,

"Sit down; we're going to be waiting a while.  Hey when do you think Yugi and them will be over," she asked as he flipped on the TV. 

"We'll its," he paused to look over the couch to the clock on the wall.  "2: 45.  We get out at 2:30, so all of them should be over in about 5 or 10 minutes."  She nodded happy with this.  Ryou gulped as he watched the water droplets from her hair drip over her shirt, or his shirt, the shirt that was covering her very wet chest.  He knew he shouldn't be looking and he shouldn't think about his friend like that, and that it was rude to stare, and if Bakura really did like her and saw him staring he'd be dead.  But even as he thought all of this his eyes trailed over her wet T-Shirt as the water trickled down her smooth body.  Following it down to her jeans before he was finally able to blink and looked up to see, thankfully, she had her eyes closed and seemed to be day dreaming.  But as his eyes fell on her face she seemed to wake up and smiled at him.  He felt the blush return as he was reminded of what he was just doing so he turned away.

They both looked back to the TV that neither was paying attention to, to see a woman scream out in pain as she tried to push forth new life, meaning they had accidentally stuck it on the health channel (AN: Weird ass channel).  "Oh god!"  He quickly changed the channel his face red, as well as Anzu's.

"Ryou-kun, what was that," she asked turning to fully face him.

"Ummm."  'Should I really try and explain this to her?'  He looked over at her to see her making the puppy dog eyes.  'Oh shit!  Not those!'

"Well, simply put.  I guess it was a pregnant woman having a baby."  'PLEASE let that be enough for her.'

"What do you mean having a baby? What's pregnant."  'Damnit,' he thought unhappily.  'Just stay away from where babies come from and you're in the clear,' he thought as he gulped.

"Umm well woman are the ones who have babies, their bodies are made for it.  Pregnant means they have a baby growing and living inside them.  And then after 9 months, they kind of, ummm….push them out," he said while trying not to picture any of this and mentally going through his deck to try and keep his mind off of how babies were made.

"Am I pregnant," she asked scared.  "I don't wanna hurt like that one woman.  What if I don't want to have a baby?!"  She was on the verge of tears getting hysterical.

"No of course you're not Anzu.  The only way you can get pregnant is well…"  'Think, think, make an excuse!'  "Is with a guy.  It's like two parts of a whole, you need a man and a woman for that to happen."  'God I sound like my dad when I asked him about this when I was five.  Now I actually feel sorry for asking that,' he thought sweat-dropping.

"What do you mean with a guy?  I mean you're a guy, what if you get me pregnant?  How would I get pregnant?"  Her eyes were getting all swirly as she tried to piece together Ryou's little facts of the birds and beas.

"I would never get you pregnant Anzu!"  'Without your permission,' he thought to himself.  "Damn dirty thoughts!'  "Believe me, I wouldn't do that."

"But how does it happen?"  The next few words out of Ryou's mouth were what sealed his doom.

"I can't really explain it, it's hard to explain."

"So show me."  He blinked, looked at her, and blinked again.  The statement was so innocent, so naïve, and so suggestive at the same time.

"A-Anzu you don't know what you're asking," he said feeling the blush come back full force as she leaned close and a few water droplets fell on him.  "Maybe you could ask someone else later."  'Preferably someone of the female gender, god I hope Shizuka or Mai is tagging along with Joey today!' 

"But I'm living with YOU.  You're a guy, what happens if I get pregnant?  Ryou-kun!"  In psychology there is a term called fight or flight in which when a person feels threatened they stand their ground to fight or run.  Weather he knew it or not right now Ryou's mind was fighting with what to do, and since he wasn't going to fight her, his mind came to one conclusion.  He jumped form the couch and took off for the kitchen on instinct, leaving a stunned Anzu on the couch.  What he didn't expect was for the small female body to somehow catch up with and tackle him to the ground.  He fell on his stomach and she sat on his back trying to pin his arms down.  But still trying to get away he tried flipping her over, which ended up in her half on and half off his lap with her holding his hands and him trying to sit up.

This is the position Yugi and the others found them in as they stepped in the door.  The struggle stopped as they were met with five pairs of very confused eyes belonging to Joey, Yugi, Yami, Honda, and Shizuka.

"Hello guys," Ryou said still not able to move as Anzu still wasn't giving up.

"What's going on," asked Yugi; and as soon as they words left his mouth they looked up to see Bakura come out of the bathroom.  But before they could greet him, or alert Anzu and Ryou of his presence Anzu decided to tell them exactly what they were doing.

"Ryou-kun was going to show me how to get pregnant."

AN:  Thought this would be one of the best places to leave off for a cliff hanger.  I don't know where this idea came from but couldn't get it out of my head once I thought of it.  Sorry if I scared some people out there.  Anyway I hope you enjoyed!  Please review!


	7. Clash of the Bishies

AN:  Redid this chapter because I didn't like it, mostly because I never got a chance to revise it after its first draft because I was busy with my BF.  I like the ending of this chapter a lot better than the original and I hope you do too.  Also I had the urge and created some Ryou/Anzu smut.  I posted it on Fanfiction.net but since it's nothing but smut (unlike my other stories that have some plot), I'm taking it off and posting it on adultfanfiction.net, go to my profile for more details.  Also the fact that it's Ryou/Anzu has no bearing on this story and I can shut up now.

Oniguri = Rice Balls

Minna = Everyone

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Chapter 7:  "Clash of the Bishies"

Bakura had just finished up his shower and was trying to get his hair dry.  It was times like this he was considering just cropping it all off, thick hair didn't dry well.  His mind wandered back to other wet things.  Such as a certain soaked young woman who had more curves than a snake.  'Damn she doesn't even know how fucking hot she is.'   He had given up on denial and finally admitted to himself that he did want her.  He remembered as they got in the house, the way the water on her face made it shine along with her blue eyes.  The water on her face, dripping down to her chest, the cold water against her soft skin, against her…'  He shook his head clearing his thoughts.  'Maybe I should have taken a cold shower.'  He just gave up on drying his hair and deemed damp good enough and tossed his cloths and the towel in the hamper before stepping out.  The cool air from outside the bathroom hit him, but what he saw before him gave his system more of a shock then the air. 

Anzu on top of Ryou, their bodies tangled together, on the floor.  He looked up to see Yugi and his little group in the doorway looking as stunned as he did.  'Damn idiot probably fell on her again,' he grumbled about to yell at his other half, when Anzu decided to speak up first.

"Ryou-kun was going to show me how to get pregnant."

Blood, all he could see right now was blood.  Blood on the walls, on the ceiling, blood coming from a certain white haired look alike weakling.  Oh yes there was so much blood.  He didn't even know how he gotten over to them without even noticing. 

 "What the hell!"  It felt weird, he knew he had said it, but it had a disconnected feel to it, as if it wasn't him saying it.  "I take a shower for ten minutes and you're trying to knock her up."  Once again he heard the voice but he was pretty sure it wasn't really him.   If it was really him he was sure Ryou would be in the shadow realm being molested by Pegasus.  Somehow he was able to keep himself from killing Ryou, but at the same time he felt paralyzed in anger, he couldn't even get his vocal cords to work.

"Knocked up, I thought we were talking about being pregnant," asked Anzu.

"It's a slang term for pregnant Anzu," said Shizuka speaking up quietly.  The room once again went silent.

"Why did you want Ryou-kun to get you pregnant," asked Shizuka timidly since she was the only person who seemed to have a voice.

"I don't want to be pregnant," she wailed.  "We were watching TV and there was this one show and this woman was pregnant and having a baby but it looked like it hurt and I don't want to have a baby.  But I don't know how babies are made and Ryou-kun said he couldn't explain so I told him to show me but he ran away," she said all in one big breath with big watery eyes.  "Won't someone tell me how babies are made?"  She slumped her head looking defeated.  Everyone looked stunned and Ryou blushed as he wondered who was going to start the talk of the birds and the bees. 

"Well if you really want to know," Bakura said with a smirk. All of the guys in the room either blushed or glared at him. 

"Hey Anzu, why don't we go have a talk," said Shizuka grabbing Anzu's hand and hauling her off Ryou and away from the perverted Bakura, walking towards their bedroom.  "We'll be a while guys, so give us a little privacy ok?"  With that the two retreated into the room.  All the guys looked at one another before all eyes fell on Ryou on the floor.

"Well what was I supposed to tell her," he asked annoyed.  Everyone just sweat dropped and made their way over to the TV to plop down on the couch.  Ryou and Bakura ended up sitting next to each other somehow and even though the situation wasn't as bad as Bakura thought Ryou knew he was still pissed.  He could feel the anger still rolling off him and looked around hoping to see another open spot but didn't.  Bakura gave him a smirk and knew that meant death for him later so he sighed hoping he could enjoy these last few hours of life somehow.

Yugi was in front of the TV digging around in his bag.  "What are you doing Yugi," asked Ryou trying to see what the boy was doing.

"We brought over a few of Anzu's favorite movies hoping it would cheer her up a bit."

"Good idea, what are they," he asked looking at the DVDs in Yugi's hands.

"Moulin Rogue, Chicago, and that new Romeo and Juliet."

"I still don't understand that new Romeo and Juliet thing, I see what they're doing, but when they talk I don't understand a damn thing," Jounouchi said looking bored.

"Well they are speaking in old English dialogue," said Ryou speaking up.

"Anyway I hope they help her somehow, but most of us have to leave by eight, and I don't know if they'll be finished by then.  If not she can borrow them," said Yugi.

"I've never seen most of-" Ryou's sentence was cut off by the shouting of "OH MY GOD!" coming from Ryou's room.

"I think she got to the good part," snickered Jounouchi.

"Dude, you think it's funny that your sister is explaining sex," asked Honda.  Jounouchi got visibly angry and whapped his friend upside the head.

"Pervert," he mumbled.

"Umm so which one should we put in first," asked Ryou trying to change the subject.

"I think Moulin Rouge is her favorite," said Yugi glad for the subject change.  They popped the DVD in and messed with the settings for a bit wondering when Anzu and Shizuka were going to emerge from the room. 

"Can we get some food," grumbled Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi," yelled most of the men in the room, not including the two owners of the domicile (AN: Wow I used my vocabulary ). 

"Well some food would be good," said Ryou getting up.  "What would you like?"  That was a bad question to ask in this group of friends.

"Steak!" (Bakura)

"Chips!" (Honda)

"Ramen!" (Yami)

"Oniguri!" (Yugi)

"All of that, and a turkey with stuffing," yelled Jounouchi finishing off the list of oddities.  Poor Ryou sweat-dropped looking at the crowded room.

"Well we're watching movies, how about some popcorn and pop (AN: It's POP damnit not SODA! )," he asked the group.  He got a few nods and decided it was better than nothing.  He decided four bags of popcorn would do for now and left one in the microwave before grabbing a 12 pack of Faygo Red Pop and bringing it into the living room again where Yugi and Yami were now dueling and Jounouchi and Bakura were fighting over part of a candy bar they had found...somewhere.  'Do I want to know where they found that,' he thought not too happily.  He set the 12 pack in the middle of the table and went back to the kitchen to throw a second bag of popcorn in.

Anzu had very swirly eyes and was trying to digest everything Shizuka had just told her.  "It can't be true!"  But at the same time she knew it was true.  With everything Shizuka had told her Anzu had remembered the day in health class where her naïve little self found out the truth.  That and a few other not so fond memories of guys trying to grope her or touching her in ways she didn't like.  It ended with her hand against their face but all of this came pouring back to her.  She was drowning in memories and trying to comprehend this new information.  She thought back to what she had said when everyone walked into the house and felt like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die.  'Maybe I can move to a different country and start a new life.'

"Anzu it'll be ok, they know you have amnesia, as long as you don't say anything I don't think they'll say anything either," said Shizuka patting the very upset girl on the back.  She was finally beginning to warm up; she'd skipped the shower and changed into some warmer cloths when she and Shizuka had entered the room.  A few more memories suddenly planted themselves inside her head.  One of them being just a few days ago when Ryou offered her his coat even though he was sick.  Of walking with him to the library.  Eating lunch with everyone and sitting next to him. His eyes, his voice, his smile.  She sighed as a blush came to her face.  She remembered how she'd been infatuated with him since day one.

"Must be a good memory," Shizuka said breaking her thoughts.  Anzu only blushed a deeper red indicating she was right.  Something else struck her quite suddenly; Ryou was…he really was my first kiss.'  Her face was now a dark crimson as she thought of just what happened earlier today.  She said he was her first kiss before because she couldn't remember anything, but after everything she had remembered she was positive now.  'And then Bakura….'  She felt her eye lids droop a little as she remembered the kiss he gave her.  'They both make me feel so warm; they make me want something…'  She shook her head with a sigh and decided she needed to splash a little cold water on her face.

"Maybe we should get back to the others.  I need to use the bathroom."  As soon as they opened the door they noticed the smell of butter and…popcorn?  They saw small specks of white fluffiness and butter scattered near the end of the hall and a bowl go flying by.  They both looked at each other and went to the end of the hall not believing what they saw.  There was popcorn everywhere!  The couch, the floor, the table, the plants?  Jounouchi looked pissed and was trying to go after Bakura meaning he'd probably dumped most of the popcorn where it was now before Jounouchi could eat it. 

"You asswipe I'm going to kill ya for wasting all that popcorn," Jounouchi said while being held back by Yami and Tristan.  Bakura was just as bad.

"Shut up you fucking mutt!  You're the one who kept bugging me to fucking duel and I said no!"  The two girls ran in between the two who were ready to lunge at each other.

"Come on brother, it's just some popcorn we can make some more," pleaded Shizuka.

"Please don't hurt him Bakura.  He didn't mean to get you mad.  Please," she asked while giving him her best puppy dog eyes.  Surprisingly Bakura was the first to turn away from the fight and humphed sitting down next to Ryou again.  Jounouchi and the others looked confused at Anzu who was now smiling.

"Thank you Bakura-kun," she said and leaned down and actually gave him a hug.  Everyone's eyes went wide as his face took on a pink tinge.  Ryou scooted over a bit and patted the spot between him and Bakura to sit down.  She did so and turned to see everyone else taking seats and grabbing what was left of the popcorn in the other three bowls.   "So what were you doing?  Ryou-kun aren't you cold?"  She noticed he hadn't changed from his wet cloths yet.

"I'm fine, they're pretty dry by now."  She looked a little worried but he reassured her with a smile.

"We were waiting for you," Bakura said in a displeased tone.

"We brought over some of your favorite movies and thought you might like to watch them," Said Yugi smiling at his friend.

"Wow, really.  Thank you minna!  So what are we watching first?"

"It's called Moulin rogue," he said as he pressed played on the controller.  Anzu looked back and forth between the two brothers and either side of her and smiled.  'I wish this would last forever.'

They clicked the TV off at about eleven yawning loudly.  "Ryou-kun, are you going to school tomorrow," asked Anzu.

"No, I think I'm just going to skip, it's only two days until spring break and I don't think I'll miss a whole lot," he said standing up and stretching.  "Did you enjoy the movies," he asked as she nudged Bakura awake before getting up.

"Yeah they were awesome!  But so sad, I mean why did they both have to die in the end!  And in Moulin Rouge why did she have to die once they finally found love," she said her face a red tinge as she continued on about true love.  Bakura grunted and headed for the bedroom, probably to change and sleep.  Ryou seemed to be over his cold, thus they were staying in the same room again.  And Anzu alone in the guest room. 

She went to her own room as Ryou sleepily murmured a good night and Bakura grunted some kind of goodnight as well.  She went into her room and changed into a long T-Shirt and some shorts before pulling her bed into the middle of the room.  She sat down on the futon but couldn't make herself lie down.  She continued wanting to just get up and go over to their room.  'I don't want to sleep here.  When I'm alone here, all I see is the darkness.  I can't see what's in the darkness and it scares me.'  She involuntarily shivered. 'The worst they can do is tell me no right…?  Be brave, just go over there, lie down, and go to sleep.'   She nodded with renewed confidence and grabbed her futon with blanket and pillow on it and walked out of the room to the one across from hers.

The two boys were still awake, both thinking about a certain brunet in the other room.  They continued hearing movements from the other room.  They had both talked about it, about letting her stay with them in this room, but thought it sounded a bit too perverted after what she had 'remembered' today.  Didn't mean Bakura still didn't protest she should stay with them.  They both looked over at the door as they heard her door shut and theirs open.  They watched wide eyes as the girl dragged her futon.  "Scoot over."  The two quickly made room still wondering what was going on.  She moved over in between the two and plopped the futon down before she followed it and looked at the two.

"What," she asked innocently.  "I didn't want to sleep alone."  With that she lay down in her bed facing Ryou and closed her eyes with a slight smile on her face as she warded the darkness off with her two white-haired protectors. 

Two said boys looked between them Ryou with a blush across his face as he watched a smile come across her serene face.  Bakura smirked before opening his mouth.

"Hey Anzu, if you still wanna see how to get pregnant," he whispered scooting closer to her.  She felt a blush come to her face wishing once again she could find a hole to crawl into and live the rest of her life there.  She felt her face heat up as she was pulled in the other direction as Ryou grabbed her and pulled her to him in his futon.

"Don't touch her you pervert," he growled.

"She was the one who brought it up," he said matter-of-factly with a frown on his face that clearly said he didn't like Ryou holding his Anzu.  "And you're the one trying to get her to sleep with you in your futon."  He blushed crimson as he looked down at Anzu in his arms sporting a face similar to his.

"I'm protecting her from you."

"You're the one she needs protection from."

And so the arguing went on for a while until the two boys fell asleep.  Anzu was the last to finally start drifting off to sleep.  Her upper half lay sprawled on Ryou's futon, her other half was on her own which was now inhabited by Bakura.  Ryou had an arm loosely placed around her shoulders while Bakura had an arm loosely around her waist.  She smiled inwardly as she gave in to sleep.

  I just chose some really artsy entertaining movies since she is into dancing and entertainment and such.

  I don't know if Faygo is just in the Michigan region or not, but it's a really sheap brand of pop, but good!

AN:  What do you think of the revised version.  To be fought over and end up sleeping in the arms of Ryou and Bakura -- what a dream.   Anyway hope you enjoyed!


	8. Breakfast Catastrophe

AN:  Wow I revised my last chapter, wrote a lemon (Ryou/Anzu - see my profile), and a whole new chapter all in 24 hours.  Yay I feel happy!  Anyway one note about this chapter, I don't know a traditional Japanese breakfast so I just used an American one.  And I shortened Jounouchi's name to Jou.  I think that's the only note besides the Japanese words, so I hope you enjoy!

Ohayoo = Good morning

Gommenne = Sorry

Ao = Blue

Bakura talking to Ryou through link

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Chapter8:  "Breakfast Catastrophe"

The sunlight slowly stalked its prey as the young girl stirred in her sleep blissfully unaware of what was waiting for her.  Then without warning it struck!  Anzu's eyes fluttered open before squinting shut and put her hand up to try and block the sun from her eyes.  She tried to roll over away from the evil brightness that plagued her corneas but couldn't move.  She looked down to see Bakura's arm still around her waist and looked to her side to see Ryou wasn't letting her up anytime soon either.  She tried to block the sun and just go back to sleep but unfortunately now that she was up her brain decided she wasn't allowed to go back to resting like any normal person could, also she had some issues with needing to use a bathroom.  She sighed and slowly lifted Ryou's arm placing it just to her side.  She silently sighed in relief when he didn't notice her missing presence.  She sat up and tried to do the same with Bakura but had the opposite effect.  He actually tightened his grip on her, and she wasn't sure what to do.  He pulled her close to him and she blushed feeling the warmth in his embrace and the soft puffs of warm air on her face.  'He looks so sweet when he's asleep,' she thought but was once again reminded she needed to go to the bathroom. 

She looked back to where her head was lying and grabbed her pillow.  She slid it in between her and his chest and slowly started inching out of his grasp.  When he tried to tighten his grip again she quickly slid out and let him snuggle with the still warm pillow.  She sighed in relief as she quickly and quietly made her way to the bathroom.

With her business done Anzu's stomach growled demanding substance.  She went to the kitchen and searched through the cupboards only to find some pop-tarts, egos, and other toaster friendly things.  She suddenly had a great idea.  'I could make breakfast for them!'  (An: Oh god…what did I get those poor guys into?).  'But what do I make for breakfast?'  She went and looked in the fridge and grimaced as it was almost completely bare, images from yesterday that had to do with Jou going in and out of the kitchen replayed in her mind.  'Looks like I need to do some shopping,' she thought to herself with renewed confidence.  She quietly slid into her room and changed grabbing her purse and the mysterious credit card in the process.

She looked at the clock on the wall.  '7:45, there should be something open right about now.'  She quietly unlocked the door and made her way to the street.  "Ok, now where is a store," she asked herself aloud.

After talking to passerbies and getting lost about four times she made it to a corner store.  'I need to hurry or they'll wake up soon!'  She had decided on her way over that she wanted it to be a surprise and wanted to get to the store and back as quickly as possible.  She made her way into the small store and looked at the clock on the wall.  'Only 8:15, I still have time!  I think…'  She made her way up and down the isles looking at the various products; a confused look came over her face.  'What exactly do people eat for breakfast?'  She suddenly felt like a 5 ton weight had just fallen on her.  'I'm so stupid, I go to make breakfast when I don't even know what people eat for breakfast!  I'm so stupid!'  The poor girl looked like she was ready to cry.

"What's wrong hun," said a male voice and she looked up to see a middle aged man with a shirt with the stores name on it.  "Are you ok, do you need help finding something?"  She looked up at him, tears threatening to spill.  "Don't cry now, please I want to help you."

"But you'll think I'm stupid," she whimpered.  He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I won't think you're stupid.  Really, now dry those eyes and I'll help you find what you're looking for."

"Well I wanted to make breakfast and make it a surprise, but I don't even know what to cook for a real breakfast, all I've really eaten are things you put in the toaster," she said just above a whisper as she started to compose herself.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of.  I remember when my wife and I first got married and she tried something like that.  Even she wasn't sure what a tradition breakfast was."

"So I'm not dumb," she asked looking up hopeful.

"No of course not, now come on and I'll help you."  He led her through the store, picking out various items.  She not only got breakfast items but other items she was sure they'd need after the fridge raiding the day before.  She paid at the register with her credit card and was about to leave, with the bags in her hand when the man stopped her.

"You make sure to take good care of that husband of yours!"

"Husband?!"  She felt her face turn a flame as she faced him.

"No need to be shy honey, I could tell a newly wed from a mile away."  She just quickly turned and left.  She was sure even after she was done making breakfast her cheeks were still going to be pink.  She was back tracking hoping to make it back by 8:30 that is if she could remember how to get home correctly.  She was looking back and forth at a street sign and the two different roads when someone came up behind her. 

"Hey girly, are you lost?"  Something inside of her told her to run like hell, but as of right now she was naïve little Anzu who saw no reason not to trust this man.

"Yes, I was trying to find my way home.  Do you know where Ao St. is?"

"Sure, actually there's a short cut I could show you if you'd like," he said leading the way to a nearby ally.

"Wow, really!"  She quickly followed him.  From a nearby car blue eyes narrowed as they watched the young girl clearly being taken in. 

Anzu followed him into the ally where four larger men were watching her as she entered.  'What's going on,' she mentally screamed.  She turned around to see the entrance blocked by the man who had said he'd show her a short cut.  'I should have run,' she thought as tears started welling up in her eyes and one man grabbed for her arm pulling her deeper into the shadows.  "Somebody please he-!"  She was cut off as a hand came over her mouth silencing her.

"Shh, wouldn't want the police to hear now, would ya," asked one of the thugs mockingly.  She felt herself starting to gag, the guy smelt like a ash tray that was used for a urinal before being buried in a dump.  She started to feel dizzy, hands clinging to the bags in her hand as she started to sway, the mans hand went to her chest and grabbed something she didn't want him to, but when she tried to pull away he brought her arm back behind her in a painful position.  She turned as there was a grunting sound and she turned her head to see the man blocking the way to fall holding his groin.

Behind him was a tall blond haired woman, with shocking blue eyes.  "Drop the girl if you don't want my five inch heels to meet up with you like they did him."   The guy took his hands off Anzu and curled them into fists as he shot at the woman. 

"Bring it bitch!"  But as soon as his grip on Anzu was released she got out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Anzu," shouted the woman, but she'd had enough of talking to strangers today, and took the road to the left as she came once again to the confusing street sign.  She didn't care if it was the right or wrong road, anywhere was better than there. 

Bakura moaned and turned over as the sun once again tried to pry him from his slumber.  After its first victim it was ravenous for more.  He noticed something funny, something was in his arms.  He squinted his eyes and blinked a few times looking down hoping to see the same thing he had seen yesterday.  But to his disappointment it was a pillow.  He rolled over ready to glare daggers at his hikari if she was anywhere near him but blinked in confusion as he saw Ryou sleeping alone in his own futon.  He didn't mind the alone part, but if she wasn't there then where…

He suddenly noticed a change in the air, he took a deep breath.  'Bacon…?'  He sniffed the air again and got up but while standing got his foot tangled in the blankets and fell on his hikari who grunted in pain as he tried to shove Bakura off him.  'Damn I've been hanging around him too long, now I'm getting as clumsy as him.'  But then the mental images of his hikari's clumsiness getting him in Anzu's arms popped into his head.  'Maybe it's not that bad.'  Ryou grunted and finally succeeded in getting Bakura off of him.

"What the hell are you doing," he grunted sitting up and rubbing his stomach.

"Smell that," he asked and then it hit him.  Ryou was the only one in the house who knew how to cook.  He quickly did the math in his head.  Missing Anzu Mystery breakfast being cooked = Anzu in the kitchen.  Ryou had read Bakura's thought process through their link and their eyes quickly met and widened as they scrambled to the kitchen.  The opened the door quickly.  "Anzu," the both yelled.

Said girl was in the process of flipping a pancake and the sudden noise caused the pancake to flip high into the air.  Said girl turned quickly to the two boys but in the process slipped on some pancake batter that had dripped onto the floor.  "Ahh!"  And she fell on her butt, frying pan still in hand. 

"Umm ohayoo," she greeted cheerily from the floor

"What are you doing," yelled Bakura.

"Making breakfast," she said as if it was the most innocent thing in the world.  She then looked at her empty pan.

"Where'd my pancake go," she asked herself as she looked in the surrounding vicinity for the lost breakfast item.  She looked at the ceiling and grimaced as she saw the half cooked pancake sticking to the ceiling by the uncooked side.  It suddenly decided at that moment that she looked up, that the batter could no longer hold onto the ceiling and fell right on her face.  The pancake slowly slid off her face.  "Umm I'm still working on the pancakes."

Ryou could no longer hold in his laughter.  Her innocent face blinking through the pancake mix was just too much.  Bakura looked at him like he was an idiot before looking over at the clean table that held a mound of bacon, sausage, and what looked like scrambled eggs.

"How did you learn how to cook," he asked eyeing the food warily.  It looked good, and smelled good, but so did some of the poisonous things he had accidentally made.

"There are instructions on the bags you know.  Well except the eggs, but then I found this book that had lots of things you can make," she said pointing to the open cookbook.  "But I can't get the pancakes right.  This is my fifth batch and they're still not right, and I wanted to have the surprise finished before you woke up," she said lowering her head sniffling.  Ryou had gotten over his laughter and squatted down next to the young girl.

"It's ok Anzu, they can be hard to make.  Everything thing else looks great, you did a great job.  Why don't you go and wash up and I'll get some pancakes made up ok?"  She smiled with huge bubbily blue eyes and hugged him. 

"Thank you Ryou-kun, you're so nice," she said.  The blushing boy wrapped his arms around her and ignored the glare he knew his yami was sending towards him.  She let go and stood up leaving the kitchen.  Ryou turned and sighed at the mess that was once his stove.  Batter was everywhere, and there were dirty dishes on all available counter space.  He quickly got to work cleaning and turned as he heard Bakura starting in on the food.  He was used to Bakura pigging out while he only got a bit of the food; he didn't eat all that much to begin with.  By the time he had gotten the trash thrown away, the dirty dishes in the dish washer, and the batter cleaned up Anzu came bounding back into the room.  He was just mixing the pancake batter as she came up behind him and looked over his shoulder.  He blushed at her closeness and looked at her questioningly.

"Do you want to watch," he asked smiling at her.  She nodded her head in a child like innocence as she continued to watch over his shoulder as he poured the batter onto the skillet (he chose it over the frying pan from earlier). 

/You better keep some distance between the two of you hikari/ Bakura growled through their link.  Ryou frowned but quickly got rid of it as he looked over at Anzu.  "I can't wait to try some of your food Anzu-chan, I've rarely had the pleasure to eat someone else's cooking," he said and noticed a blush crawl onto her face. 

"Really?  Thank you Ryou-kun."  The smell of the already prepared food drifted over to her and she eventually ended up at the table with Bakura.  She also didn't eat much but was amazed and how much Bakura was eating.  She blushed and smiled at him, 'Wow!  I've never seen anyone except Jou eat that much, I hope it means he likes it.'  Her thoughts were interrupted as Ryou set down the first stack of pancakes.  She took a few and poured a mountain of syrup on them before starting in on them.

"Wow, these are great Ryou-kun!  I couldn't even get close to how good these are!"

"Thank you Anzu, it means a lot coming from you."  Bakura frowned at the whole exchange but continued eating.  Ryou soon finished the pancakes and the three sat down to breakfast.  Anzu hardly touched any of her own food and was fascinated with the pancakes that were actually edible.  Ryou picked up the dishes to clean them even though Anzu protested.

"You made breakfast, I should do the dishes," he said before she could protest. 

"Anzu," said Bakura for the first time in almost an hour.  "You have syrup on your face."  She blushed embarrassed and grabbed a napkin wiping all over her face except where the syrup was.  He scooted over and grabbed her chin in his hand pulling her face up near his.  'Oh my god!  Is he going to kiss me again!?'  Ryou glared at his yami ready to throw a plate at his head!  Anzu's face was on fire as she looked up into the dark crimson eyes.  His tongue slowly licked its way over her cheek effectively getting rid of the syrup.  Her face was still ablaze as he pulled back licking his lips.

Bakura now felt an evil glare at his back and actually looked a bit shocked.  His hikari was glaring at him?  He smirked to himself, "That breakfast was better than Ryou's, you should cook more often."  He knew by now Ryou was using a full blown glare but shrugged it off as he saw Anzu blush and smile at him.

"Thank you Bakura!  Maybe I'll try later."  Bakure then remembered something he had wanted to ask Anzu earlier.

"Hey Anzu, where did you get the food from?  Didn't Jou clean us out yesterday?"

"Hmm, oh yeah!   I went to the market!"

"What?  But the closest market with a decent amount of food like this is about 10 blocks away.  And where's you get the money," he asked suspiciously.

"I know, it took me a while and I had to ask a LOT of people but I found the market, and when I found my purse I found out that I guess I have a credit card and just used that."

"You were talking to strangers," he all but yelled with a bit of concern on his face.

"Yes, but I didn't know they were bad at the time," she said thinking about the men in the ally.

"What do you mean by bad?"  And so she told them of the alleyway incident including the blond woman.

"Do you know who she could be?"

"It sounded a lot like Mai, Jou's girlfriend," said Ryou thoughtfully.  "Anzu it was really nice of you to go to the market like that, but please don't go alone.  There are people a lot worse than just those guys in the alley."  'Like Marik,' he thought to himself.  She nodded and bowed her head a little bit.

"Gomenne."  Bakura was silently fuming as he thought about those punks and what they'd tried to do.

/THEY'LL PAY/ came a growl through their link.  Ryou paled a bit at this statement and knew he was mad if he hadn't bothered to keep that to himself.  Bakura actually did something very unBakura like.  He lifted Anzu's head up with his hand.  "It's ok, just don't leave without us again ok?"  Anzu nodded happily glad she was forgiven in a way.  Bakura quickly stood up and made his way to the door.  "I'll be back, watch Anzu," he called to Ryou.

"Bakura-kun, where are you going?"

"Just need to go talk to someone, Ill be back."  He put his jacket on and was about out the door when he felt arms around his waist and looked down at the young woman holding onto him.

"Be careful and come back soon!"  He nodded and smiled a real smile, which kind of scared Ryou while at the same time making him jealous.  He left quickly leaving Ryou and Anzu alone in the apartment. 

AN:  So what did you think?  Good?  Bad?  Burn it?  Well I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Bath Fun and Missing You

My account Dojomistressbra was deleted because of my Ryou/Anzu fic so I think it was a bit much.  Anyway this is my new name and the next chapter!

AN:  Sorry it took so long to update, told you they would be irregular.  If you want to yell at someone yell at my geology and Japanese teachers for having their finals one after another.   Anyway I am leaning more towards Ryou in this chapter ONLY because the next two or three chapters will be nothing but Bakura/Anzu.  Which by the way is the pair that this story is leaning towards right now.  Anyway another thing in this chapter I finally put Marik in but I'm afraid of him being OOC.  I hate making characters OOC unless I do something to them (like Anzu).  So please give me some feedback on him.  Anyway please enjoy!

Notes:  In Japan that have school form Monday to Saturday and I'm going by that sysem. 

Japanese:

daijoubu ka = Are you ok

Nani = What

Nan desu ka = What is it?

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Chapter 9:  "Bath Fun and Missing You"

            "Where's he going," asked Anzu curious.  Ryou knew exactly where he was going but he wasn't about to tell Anzu there was a good chance some poor souls were about to be sealed away somewhere  worse then hell because they had picked the wrong girl to mess with that morning.  Then realization dawned on him Ryou and he realized he didn't mind and actually agreed with Bakura's idea.  'When did I become so protective?'  He looked over at the young girl as she looked up at him from the couch with such an innocent smile, her baby blues twinkling like the night sky, the way the slight breeze played with her hair… 'Now I remember,' he thought with a mental sigh as he felt like he could melt from that smile. 

            /Don't get any ideas while I'm gone hikari or I'll do the same to you/ Bakura snapped through their link.  'Oops, I didn't realize the link was open!'  He now feared for himself and vaguely wondered if Bakura had forgotten about the death threat he had made yesterday.  'Problably not.'

            "Ryou-kun what's wrong, you look so distressed," Anzu said worriedly as she looked up at his frowning face. 

            "I'm fine Anzu.  It's nothing," he said trying to brush it off and plopped on the couch.  'Oh no I wonder if he's sick again!'  She sat on the couch next to him and grabbed his face turning it to hers. 

            'What is she doing?'  Her face slowly came closer to his until they were only centimeters apart, when her forehead touched his and she closed her eyes.  'Is she…is she going to k-kiss me,' he thought trying to fight his fear and his blush while convincing himself to enjoy it.  But she sat there for second like that as if in thought when she pulled back.  'No kiss?' (AN:  Ryou! )

            "You don't have a fever.  Does your stomach hurt?  Ack, was it my food?"  She looked more stressed out than him now.  He quickly diffused her worries.

            "Really I'm fine, I think I'm just a bit stressed out that's all.  It gave me and Bakura a shock to find out what happened to you this morning."  She immediately looked guilty.  "But it's not your fault Anzu," he said resting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and getting her to look at him.  "Those guys shouldn't have grabbed you like they did.  I guess I just feel kind of bad because…well…I couldn't protect you," he finished looking away his face a tinge of red.  "I'm not very good at those kinds of things."

            "But you're really good at other things!  Like making pancakes," she said cheerily.  He looked baffled. 

            "Anzu those are two…I mean it's not….," he couldn't get the sentence out to explain how totally different those two things were because she was still smiling looking kind of proud.  "Yeah I guess you're right," he said finally giving in ensuring the girls happiness at least for that moment.  She looked ready to hug him but then stopped half way there her eyes focused on something slightly to his left.  He looked down at noticed some syrup has somehow gotten on his nightshirt. 

            "I still haven't taken a bath yet this morning, I probably should go and get changed.  I won't be long, there might be something good on TV," he said turning on the TV and handing her the remote.  He made his way to his room for a change of cloths before entering the bathroom.  He sat there and watched as the steam from the hot water fogged up the mirrors before stripping down and easing himself into the bath.  It hurt like hell but after the initial sensation his body tingled at the warmth surrounding him.  He leaned back dunking his head below the water for a minute, opening his eyes to watch the world above him ripple before emerging again.  He turned off the water and sat back relaxing. 

            His mind went right back to the young girl who sat only in the next room who seemed to be taking up a lot more of his thoughts as of late.  'Just a minute ago I thought she was actually going to kiss me.'  He blushed with embarrassment.  'But we did kiss before too, and she seemed to like it.'  His blush deepened and he smiled with a bit more confidence.  'But I was also the one who started the kiss last time, and she hasn't done anything besides hug me since then.  We've been close since then but she's never kissed me.  I wonder…does she like me like that?  What if she doesn't and she didn't want me to kiss her?  But she wears her heart on her sleeve; even if she tried fooling me she wouldn't fool Bakura.'  Bakura.  The name for some reason stung and he thought back to what they had just talked about in the living room.  Right now he was here with Anzu while his Yami was out punishing the guys who tried to grab Anzu that morning.  'He could protect Anzu better than I could…'

            Instead of making him feel bad about himself it seemed to have the opposite effect as he became pissed.  'If we're two halves of a whole than I should be just as good at defending her as Bakura.  I can protect her!  I'm not just the guy who plays babysitter (even though he didn't mind who he was 'sitting' right now).'  He felt a lot better after this revelation and let the water sooth the rest of the stress and turmoil from his body.  He quickly washed himself and was just finishing with his hair when he thought he heard something.  'It couldn't be,' he thought horrified as his eyes went to the door…the unlocked door…as the knob slowly started turning. 

            His eyes darted around the room as he tried to find anything at all to cover himself within his grasp, but as it was the nearest towel was hanging on the wall and would require him to stand.  He did the only thing he could think of and turned his back to the door and sat Indian style with his hands over his lap.  The petite brunette walked into the bathroom mischievously with a twinkle in her eyes.  Bakura had kept her from bathing with Ryou before but he wasn't here to stop her now.

            "A-Anzu, I'll be done in a minute," he stuttered out.

            "It's ok I don't need to use the bathroom."  The red on his face just deepened three fold.

            "Then wha-"

            "I thought I'd help you wash your back."  She strode over to the bathtub and kneeled beside it before he could get a word in edge wise.

            "It's ok, like I said I'm almost done."

            "Nonsense it's no trouble," she said grabbing the puff ball and lathering it with soap (AN:  Do guys really use those or are my brothers just weird? 9.9).  Ryou stiffened as soon as he felt the foam against his back.  'I have a hot woman washing my back for me.  Shouldn't I be enjoying this?'  He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

            "Something wrong?"

            "N-no, nothing.  Nothing at all, thank you by the way."  He felt himself relaxing a bit.  'When Bakura finds out about this I think I'll be seeing the shadow realm for a while so I might as well enjoy it.'  She continued washing his back until she accidentally dropped the puff ball in the water.  When she decided to go fishing for it Ryou decided maybe this was a bit much.

            "It's ok," he said grabbing the puff ball.  "I've been in here a while I think I'll get out now."  He waited for her to move so he could reach for his towel.

            "No, I'm almost done really," she said reaching for the puff ball.  He tried to hold it away from her and she stood up grabbing the ball and trying to pull it from his grasp.  As it was the ball was still nice and soapy and slipped from Ryou's grasp.  Unfortunately Anzu had been pulling so hard when she finally got it she lost her balance and went tumbling backwards about to hit the sink.  Without thinking Ryou jumped up and grabbed onto her arm to try and prevent the fall.  He succeeded but ended up loosing his own balance and toppling out of the tub…and right onto Anzu.  (AN:  Thank Ai Yori Aoshi for that idea ).

            He ended up laying on her, still naked (AN: -- oh yeah) and found his hand on one of her breasts as he supported himself looking down at her small form underneath him.  Her face was ablaze and her breath was coming in shortened puffs.  Her blue eyes held a hint of excitement and fear in one, with her hair splayed and disheveled along the linoleum floor.  To put it simply she was breath taking. 

            'Ryou is lying on me, naked.  With his hand on my chest!  What do I do?'  They both stayed in that position frozen in each others gaze.  That is until Ryou's arms got tired of supporting his weight and he shifted his hand, the one on her chest and she gasped.  This broke the silence between them and he quickly got off her.

            "I'm so sorry I-"  He stopped as he noticed her face get redder and followed her gaze.  He quickly turned red and grabbed his towel throwing it around his waist.  "I didn't mean for that.  I mean I'm sorry!"  He quickly bowed his head afraid to look up at her.  But lifted his head quickly as he heard…giggles?  He looked up at Anzu who was trying to fight back a fit of giggles.

            "I'm sorry Ryou-kun but that was soo…soo…," she gasped trying to contain her laughter.  "Like something you'd read in a romance manga!"  She was now holding her side with laughter.  A flash or relief swept over him and he was laughing right along with her.  They ended up trying to support each other through their fits of laughter.  Anzu was the first to recover.

            "That was nothing like how I planned it," she said finally quieting down.  Ryou suddenly went quiet.

            "Planned?  What plan?"  Her face went red and she stood there in shock.

            "Umm…well…you see I-" But she was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.  'Saved by the bell.'  Before he could protest she was out the door.  'Oh my god I can't believe I said that!  Now he probably thinks I have some weird plan to molest him or something!'  She shook those thoughts form her head and opened the door.  The site before her immediately stirred some memories though they all left her as soon as they had came leaving her baffled and wondering who this young man was.

            The young man in question was equally stunned to see her there.  His blond hair and bronzed skin made her automatically think of a surfer but she knew that wasn't quiet right.  His violet eyes seemed to bore through her as he stared down at her petite form.

            "What the hell are you doing here?  Where's Bakura?"  He shoved past her barely acknowledging her presence.  Anzu's right eye was twitching as he plopped down on the couch.          'Who the hell does he think he is?'

            "Ryou," he yelled still laying back on the couch.  There was a thud and Ryou came into the living room still missing a shirt, Marik raised an eyebrow.  Anzu took a seat in a chair to the left of the couch still glaring at him.

            "Marik what are you doing here," he said with annoyance and fear somehow. 

            "Where's Bakura," he asked not even listening to Ryou's question.  The twitch in Anzu's eye got worse. 

            "He's out right now, I don't know when he'll be back," he said trying to persuade the yami to leave.

            "Suits me just fine," he said picking up the remote leaning back flipping through the channels.  Now both of Anzu's eyes were twitching.  "Hey Ryou get me some chips," he said as Ryou was heading back to his room to finish getting dressed.  Ryou paused in the hallway wondering if he should continue to his room or get the chips.  "I mean now!"  3…2…1…Anzu's eyes stopped twitching as she jumped to her feet, walked over to Marik and gave him a piece of her mind, or at least her hand as the smack left an imprint on his face.

            "What the fu-" But she cut him off before he could finish his sentence, standing menacingly in front of him. 

            "Who the hell do you think you are?  You come into their home, ignore Ryou, stop him in the middle of getting dressed, and order him around like a slave!  Who the hell do you think you are god?"  He was about to reply to that but she still wouldn't let him get a word in edge wise.  "I wouldn't care even if you were god because that's just damn rude!"

            He now stood up just as pissed.  "Who the fuck am I?  Who the fuck are you?!  I could send your ass to the shadow realm before you could blink a fucking eye!  Bakura must be slipping if you're over here."  Her face screwed up in confusion about this 'shadow realm.' 

            "Don't you dare try and say stuff about Bakura!"  Both men in the room were taken aback at how vicious her words sounded.  She wasn't afraid of being sent to the shadow realm, was standing up to him and telling him off?  'Damn she's sexy,' Marik thought and mentally smirked.

            "Listen up little girl, I don't take shit from anyone, unless of course you think you can change that."  He glared down at her and was surprised when she was standing rigidly glaring up at him.  Even with her being probably about a head shorter and having to look up at him her glare was one that could be equaled to Bakura's.  He smirked in amusement.  'She has more balls than Ryou…wonder what she's doing over here with the duo?  Wonder if Bakura saw her glare and started thinking the same thing I am,' he thought trying not to lick his lips.

              He strode over to the front door and looked over his shoulder at Ryou.  The poor guy was stuck in a shocked position still staring at where the exchange had just taken place and was trying to figure out why he and Anzu were still alive. 

            "Tell Bakura I'm looking for his lazy ass and that he needs to keep better company."  With that he slammed the door and Anzu suddenly fell back against the couch.  Ryou rushed over to make sure she was all right but found her grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

            "Anzu?"

            "That guy scared the living crap out of me but more then that he pissed me off.  I can't believe I was actually mad enough to forget how afraid I was.  That was soo creepy.  But I wonder where Bakura is," she wondered aloud.  But before she could finish her thought the door burst open with shouts of 'Anzu!'

            Yugi, Jou, and Honda came tumbling through the door, in that order.  Ending up with a not so happy Yugi being squished on the bottom.  Once they had their bodies sorted out and were once again able to breathe normally Yugi quickly got her attention.

            "Anzu, daijoubu ka?"

            "Nani?  I'm fine.  What's wrong guys why are you so flustered?'

            "We just saw a steaming Marik walk by muttering about some evil girl and from the direction he was commin we knew he had to be coming from here," said Honda speaking up.

            "He didn't do anything to you did he?  If he did he's in for one hell of a pounding!"  Jou said curling his hands into fists.

            "Actually you guys just missed the show," said Ryou speaking up.  They all stared at him oddly before he realized he still wasn't wearing a shirt.  "Umm…just a moment," he said trying to hide his blush. 

            "What show is he talking about," Jou asked Anzu wondering if it had anything to do with Ryou having his shirt off.

            "Oh when I pretty much told him to fuck off and he didn't like it.  Hey Yugi where's yami," she said as sweet as could be getting wide eyed looks from her friends.  Ryou came in the room hearing the last of Yugi's explanation on how Yami was helping his grandpa finish packing.  and after seeing the looks on his friends' faces he knew he didn't have to say a thing about what had just happened.  It was then he noticed the few extra bags the boys were carrying.

            "Hey guys what's in the bags," he said pointing to them.

            "It's a surprise for Tea, since this is going to be my last day here.  I'm leaving tonight but I still wanted to come over and say goodbye," Yugi said sadly.  He suddenly found himself in the arms of his best friend.  Anzu pulled back and smiled at him.

            "Thank you Yugi you're so sweet."  Yugi turned a faint crimson but felt eyes glaring at him and looked around and nearly gasped as he saw Ryou giving him a dirty look.  He put two and two together and glanced nervously between Anzu and Ryou.  'Should she really be staying here if he likes her like that?'  Yugi broke the silence by dumping out the contents of the bag.  Two rolled up dance pads fell out onto the floor. 

            "Nan desu ka," she asked as the unfolded the pads."

            "It's one of your favorite games," said Honda as he took out the PS2 and started hooking it up to Ryou's living room TV."

            "Yeah you're the dancing queen.  No one can beat you at this," said Jou enthusiastically as he started making his way towards the kitchen.

            "Forget it Joey, Anzu had to go shopping this morning after you drained our food supply the day before."  Jou groaned and put on a pouting face before sitting back on the ground but gave up on the idea.  Once the game was set up Yugi got up and showed her the basics before they set up for a two player game and chose a simple stage. 

            To everyone's shock Anzu was doing horribly, if not for the fact that they had switched modes so you couldn't loose they were pretty sure the game would be over by now.  Yugi went back to the main screen and did another easy song, one even he could get but once again she couldn't overcome these infernal dance steps.  Yugi was once again about to choose a stage when Anzu spoke up.

            "Yugi, do you think I could pick a stage?"  Yugi nodded watching to see what she picked.  Anzu didn't pay any attention at all to the level of the stage and quickly chose Rhythm and Police, definitely not a beginner song.       

            "Anzu that's a really hard stage!"  But his protest was cut short as the screen came up and before he knew it flashing arrows were whizzing right by before he could even comprehend what he was supposed to step on but he heard a few gasps and turned to see what it was about, and gasped himself.  Anzu was in her element, every arrow was hit perfectly, her combo score was nuts and she was really getting into the music.  But the song ended all too soon for Anzu and she looked back at her friends blinking at her amazed.

            "Well you did say I was the dance queen right?"

            Ryou watched as Jou and Hondas forms disappeared from the porch before turning around and shutting the door.  Only after agreeing to celebrate their first real day of 'spring break' on Sunday and have him, Anzu, and Bakura go with them to the water park did they leave. The two boys had stayed longer than he thought and looked over at the clock as it read 11:17.  He sighed and went over to the couch where Anzu sat cooling down.  For the past 6 or 7 hours she had been addicted to the dance pads.  She challenged people for a while before giving up and trying to unlock songs.  Now she was lying back on the couch not wanting to move.

            "Hey dance queen, I'm going to head off to bed, I'm beat," he said smiling.

            "Where's Bakura," she asked quietly making him stop in his tracks on the way to his room.  He had tried to get a hold of his yami a few times including when they had lunch and dinner but Bakura completely sealed his side of the link. 

            "I'm sure he's fine, maybe he caught up with Marik and they decided to go do something, they are friends…well kind of," he said after the look she gave him showing definite displeasure.  "Don't worry Anzu, I'm sure he's fine."  Anzu got up and walked over to her spare room to change.

            "I'll be over in a second," she said slipping into her room.  After the first two nights it was pretty much a given she was going to sleep in his room with him.  As she slipped her pajamas on she thought over Bakura and couldn't help but worry.  'I wonder if his friend was really mad at me and did something to Bakura.  Or maybe Bakura's mad at me for insulting his friend?'  She let out a sigh as she pulled her shirt on and turned off the light leaving the room and walking over to the bedroom where three futons lay.  One was occupied by Ryou, and the one in the middle soon occupied by her and she turned to stare at the empty futon.  'Bakura…'

            She sat there in the dark listening as Ryou's breathing evened out and he fell into slumber.  But even as he made his way into the dream world she could do nothing but stare at the empty futon.  She began thinking over the day's events and how she had tried to sneak in the bath with Ryou and back to the first night when she had tried it and Bakura had stopped her.  How the first day or so they were together he always complained and whined but he seemed to be the only one to help her.  That first night when she had crawled in the futon with him…She now felt bad about today's events and couldn't take it any longer.  She got out of the futon and snuck over to her room as quietly as possible.  She threw on a pair of blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt before looking over at the window in her room and seeing the fire escape just to the left.

            "I'm sorry Ryou," she said softly as she opened the window and slid onto the sill half hanging out as she stared out into the night daring it to keep her from her task.  "I'm coming Bakura."  The flapping of curtains in a window was heard as the figure disappeared from site.

AN:  Yay!  I made it longer!  Or maybe I just pumped it full of crap.  You tell me.  Anyway thanks for reading!  Please review!


	10. Finding Bakura

AN:  Yay!  I'm free from finals and work (for at least a few days)!  And I decided to celebrate with a new chapter!  This one is kind of long so yay!  This one was a LOT of fun to write so I hope that means it turned out good.  I tried to keep Bakura in character, please tell me if I'm starting to stray from his character, like I said before I hate making characters OOC.  Anyway please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Chapter 10:  "Finding Bakura"

            'Ok, I made it out of the house.  Now what,' she thought as she dropped to the ground.  She started walking towards the business areas where she had went to the store earlier.  'Ok he left earlier without saying where he was going.  Ryou wasn't much help with where he was going either.  He left right after I told him about those guys; I hope he didn't go after them!  But why would he go after them?  Unless…he cares about me?'  Her face turned crimson at the thought.  'No he couldn't…he was a total ass to me that first day…but that kiss…'  She shook her head to clear her thoughts.  She noticed she was drawing closer to that store she had gone to earlier.  She was about to enter the store when a familiar blond walked out. 

            "Anzu, hun.  Are you ok?"  Anzu searched her memory banks to recall this woman's name. 

            "Umm Mai right," she asked timidly.

            "Of course it's Mai.  Who else would it be?"  She looked slightly angered so Anzu decided to quickly explain her situation.

            "Amnesia!  Oh hun I'm so sorry!"  Face met breasts, as she was brought into a crushing hug.  She was just as quickly pulled back with Mai's hands still on her shoulders.  "That's why you took off earlier!  I'm soo sorry, I must of scared the bejesus out of you!"

            "Its fine," she said regaining her composure.  "Actually I came back here to ask you something about earlier."

            "Hmm…what do you mean?"

            "Well when I got back to Ryou's house-"

            "Ryou's house?  What were you doing over there?"  Then a smirk made its way over her face.  "Anzu you finally got yourself a boyfriend?!  I'm so happy!"  Her face was once again acquainted with Mai's chest.  But she was able to pull back from her grasp.

            "No, it's nothing like that!  My parents are out of the country and even if they dropped everything it'd take them at least two weeks to get home.  And the doctors said I shouldn't stay alone, I guess I would stay with Yugi since we're closer," she asked more then stated.  "But he went out of the country for spring break.  And since Ryou felt it was his fault he invited me to stay with them."

            "Them?  You mean him and Bakura," she asked somewhat shocked. 

            "Yes he and his brother were nice enough to let me stay."

            "Brother?"

            "Huh?"  
            "Oh it's nothing hun!"  'I guess they decided to keep it simple until she remembers.'

            "Anyway, speaking of Bakura.  I was wondering if you'd seen him.  He left after I said something about what happened earlier and he never came home and I don't know him that well so I don't know if he stays out late a lot.  But I'm worried," she said the last part barely above a whisper and got misty eyed.  Mai couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her.  Anzu was nearly in tears worrying about the asshole.  She sighed and caught Anzu's attention.

            "At least now it makes sense, I was wondering what kind of business he had with those guys."

            "You mean you've seen him?!"  Her eyes instantly cleared up and a smile was plastered upon her face.  'If I didn't know any better…,' Mai mused to herself with a smirk.

            "Yeah he actually tracked me down to ask about them.  I didn't know much but I did notice one of the guys was wearing an East Domino High School Uniform.  My best guess is he went in that direction."

            "How do you get there," she asked quickly.

            "There's no way you're going over there!  It's a dangerous area, especially for a woman, I wouldn't even go over there with Jou by my side."

            "I see thanks anyway," she said and took off.

            "Anzu, wait!"  But the young girl was out of site in an instant.  "I hope she's not stupid enough to go after him.  He can hold his own no problem, but Anzu…I hope she just goes home and goes to bed."

            Bed was the farthest thing from Anzu's mind as she quickly made her way up the train platform.  It took her about five minutes to finally make heads or tails of the map (AN:  Damn train and subway maps ) and find the route she needed to take.  She made her way over to the ticket spindle and waited on the platform.  'What am I doing?  I have to be crazy!  I'm going to a VERY bad part of town after Bakura.  I mean he can probably hold his own against anything that came up over there.  I shouldn't be worried, why am I loosing sleep to go and look for him?  He can be rude, way passed the point of being an ass.  And he can definitely be a pervert; then again he is a high school guy.  So why?  Why am I putting myself in danger to find him when he's probably ok anyway?'  She sighed as she shook her head.  'I know exactly why…'  It was at that moment the train pulled up and she got in.

            She continued to repeat the directions over and over in her mind.  Ok, ride this to Domino St, which should be the third stop, then get off and go on the express train going east to Higashi st. (East st.) 'But what do I do when I get there?  It is still a pretty big part of town, and he could be anywhere!  Why did I have to do this alone?  Why am I even out here?'  She turned to stare out at the night sky, the stars twinkling as if they had all the answers she was seeking but they were just out of reach.  She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw a sacred young girl who had no idea what she was doing.  'Maybe I should turn back.  Maybe I should go back and wake Ryou-kun and get him to help me.  But he'd be mad if he knew I left once before.  What should I do,' she thought and put her hand in her pocket.  She felt metal under her hand and grasped it pulling it out of her pocket.  '100 yen piece (AN: About $1 US dollar give or take).'  She rolled the coin over in her hand.

            'Decision time.  I need to make a firm decision.  Heads I go and find Bakura.  No turning back, no more doubts.  Tails I get the next train home and ask Ryou if we can find him in the morning if he's still not home.  Wait, what if he's on his way home right now?  On a different train?  What should I do?'  She looked down at the coin in her hand and flipped it.  'Please don't steer me wrong,' she silently prayed as it hit the ground.  Her eyes slowly made their way down to the coin and she felt her heart fall.  'Tails…I guess I'm going home.'  She sighed and picked up the yen. 

            "Now Approaching Domino St.," came a voice over the loudspeaker.  She sighed and waited as the train came to a halt.  She made her way out feeling a bit defeated.  She walked to the other side of the train station and tried to get through the spindle to get to the other train, but found it wouldn't move.  She tried the one to the right and found this one also wasn't budging.  'What's going on?'  She started to feel panicked and looked around for anyone who could help.  She saw a woman probably in her twenties standing at the platform waiting to go East.  'I was told I shouldn't talk to strangers, but she's a woman.  She wouldn't try what those guys did earlier.'  She nodded determined and made her way over.

            "Excuse me miss," she asked grabbing the ladies attention.  "Do you know why the turnstiles over there aren't working?"

            "First time riding the trains late right?"  Anzu nodded her head affirmatively.  "Sorry hun but that train stops running after 1, it stars back up at 6 thought."  Her heart fell.  'I can't get back?!  What am I going to do; I'm going to be trapped here forever!'

            "This one running east goes until 1:30 though, kind of weird since all the others close at 1, and start at 6 again including this one"  Anzu nodded and walked over to a pillar and leaned against it.  'This must be a sign!  I guess I'm supposed to go and find Bakura!  Ok, I can do this!  You have a sign from god, you must be able to!'  She nodded affirmatively and stood as she heard the train coming.  'I can do this!'

            'I CAN'T DO THIS!'  She ducked behind a few garbage cans piled together.  'I don't even know where I am anymore!'  From the minute she got off the train everything had gone downhill.  She didn't know where to start looking so she tried to find her way into the business section of town.  Unfortunately she didn't know where that was and figured asking for directions would prove worse then before.  But while trying to find her way she had ran into a guy wearing the East Domino High Uniform and he proved to be as bad as the men from earlier.  If it wasn't for her fast moves she wouldn't have gotten away, but unfortunately he wasn't going to give up yet.  And this is where she ended up.  Hiding behind garbage cans lost and she still hadn't found Bakura. 

            She turned her head as she heard a noise and saw a man walking out of a dark building with no windows.  A very familiar man with bleach blond hair and one hell of an attitude.  'He may have an attitude but he's the first familiar face I've seen in a while.'  She looked around to make sure that guy who was following her wasn't around before darting over to him.

            "Marik," she called as she jogged up to him.  He turned around and an amused smirk found its way on his face as he looked down at the young girl he'd crossed paths with earlier. 

            "What do we have here?  Little girls shouldn't be running around here after dark.  As a matter of fact they shouldn't be around here at all, bad people hang around here," he said taking a step towards her.  She involuntarily shivered and wished she hadn't as his smirk grew wider.  'He was looking for Bakura earlier, he may have found him.  You can't chicken out now Anzu!'  A determined look settled upon her face.

            "I'm looking for Bakura, have you seen him," she asked trying to keep some confidence in her voice.  His smirk fell to a frown.

            "What business do you have with him?"  She swallowed the lump in her throat.

            "It's none of your business," she snapped.  'What is his problem?  Why do I have the feeling he's just toying with me?  What a jerk!'

            "Then it's none of your business if I've seen him or not," he said and turned to start walking away.

            "Hey damnit I was asking you a question!"  When he didn't stop she ran up to him and grabbed his arm.  He turned on a dime and grabbed her arm and pried it from his own in a painful matter and held it up pulling her off the ground.

            "Who do you think you are demanding something from me," he yelled spitting on her face.  'You can't be afraid Anzu!  He's seen him and you know it and the only way you're probably going to get home alive is if you find Bakura!'  She swallowed her fear and instead let her anger take over.

            She glared at him even though he was the one holding her off the ground by her arm in a most painful manner.  "Listen damnit I'm not up for your shit.  I know you've seen him and I'm not letting you leave until you tell me," she growled.

            "You're not _letting_ me?"  He let out a low grumble which she guessed was a chuckle.  She found herself once again on her feet and wanted desperately to rub her arm but kept herself in check.  "You intrigue me little girl.  Most people even my hikari wouldn't stand up to me like that.  Ok, I saw him earlier after he'd finished with this group of punks."  'Finished,' she wondered but didn't get to finish her thought as he continued.  'I offered to take him out for a drink, he actually needed a little persuading but he came with me.  He stayed around and had a few drinks, but he didn't seem his normal self.  Wonder why," he said with a glint in his eye as he eyed her.  "Anyway he took off about two hours ago.  Doubt he made the train though."

            "Do you know where he might have gone?"  He looked thoughtful for a second which really creeped Anzu out but she got the answer she needed. 

            "He said something about two of the punks getting away, that was the whole reason I had to talk him into getting a few drinks with me.  He probably went to find them.  One of them said something about hanging out in a park.  There's only one park in the area but it's one of the worst parts of this area.  You sure you wanna go looking for him," he asked even though it seemed he was hoping she'd say yes.  She gave a firm nod and his smile seemed to take on a wicked glint.  "You go strait up this road about three blocks and turn right until the road ends.  You can't miss it."  Anzu nodded again and began walking off when his hand was on her shoulder.

            "You sure you want to go there.  I can get you a few drinks if you want," he said with a smirk.  She felt her stomach knot up and quickly shook her head no.

            "I can't, I really have to find Bakura."  With that she slipped from his grip and ran in the direction he had pointed out.  Marik unconsciously licked his lips.  'That one has spunk.  Bakura better watch out, I just might want a taste for myself.'

            Anzu had just met with the end of the road and was just entering the park when she heard an all too familiar and unwelcome voice.

            "Hey girly, there you are, I've been looking for ya."  Anzu turned to see the guy who she had been running from earlier.  She eeped and ran into the park not paying attention to where she was going.  She dove through a few bushes trying to think of a way to loose him.  'Where to hide, where to hide!?  A bush?!  No!  He could accidentally trip over me!  Where to go, where to go!?'  She backed up against a tree her hand on the rough bark.  Shivering as she heard his footsteps drawing closer and his voice yelling for her.  Then it hit her, the tree!  She quickly turned and started shimmying up the tree.  She climbed well above the lower branches in case he decided to actually look up a tree and huddled against the trunk scrunching herself up in a ball trying to make herself unnoticed. 

            "Hey girly where'd ya go?  So you wanna play hide and seek?  Ok, but I don't think you'll like it when I find ya!"  He came into her line of vision as he walked beneath the tree and she covered her mouth to keep from gasping.  In his hand was a knife of at least five inches glinting in the bit of moonlight.  'Don't move, just breath softly and slowly.  In and out, in and out, in and out.'  She was trying to make her breathing as soft as possible.  He hadn't moved away from the tree yet and seemed to be sitting there listening for something.  'He doesn't know I'm here.  He doesn't know I'm here.  I'll be fine.'  He was just about to turn and leave when a blood curdling yell rang through the park.  The guy took a step back in shock; the sound seemed to come from a few yards ahead of where he was about to step.  He put his back to the tree listening for any sudden movements. 

            A minute later another scream was heard and the sounds of something running through the bushes caught both if their attentions.  They turned just in time to see a young man, one of the ones who had attacked Anzu that morning, come running through the bushes.  He ran into the guy with the knife and grabbed onto his shirt.

            "Help me," he yelled with tears streaming down his face.  "Please help!"

            "What the hell is your problem," the guy yelled throwing the hysterical young man to the ground.  They heard the bushes shaking once again as a new figure made its way through the undergrowth and into the small clearing beneath the tree.  Anzu's heart skipped a beat as she knew the next person to emerge from the bushes.  This person was wearing a demonic smirk on his face as he stared at the young man who was cowering in fear.  She couldn't help the squeak that came from her mouth, "Bakura."  It was too soft for anyone to hear, with the exception of the young man below the tree who had been on her trail.  But his attention had been diverted to the new man on the field.  He stood there waiting for the man to make his move.  He went over and grabbed the huddled mass that was the hysterical young man.  The other man who had been stalking Anzu jumped out of the way as Bakura slammed the other against the tree trunk.  Unfortunately Anzu had been so occupied with watching Bakura she never expected the tree to shake as it did.  This time everyone heard her as she eeped and fell from the branch she was on and was just able to grab one of the lower branches. 

            All eyes were on the girl who had in one way or another brought them out there that night.  Bakura's face held a look of shock and anger, the young man he was holding looked like he had seen a ghost, and her stalker looked pissed but smirked a malicious smile. 

            "So done playing hide and seek," asked the guy with the knife watching her with amusement.  She gripped the tree branch tighter hoping some divine intervention would somehow save her.  God didn't hear her silent plea but someone else seemed to. 

            "What the hell did you just say to _my _woman," Bakura growled low in his throat.  Anzu looked at him with wide shocked eyes.  'Did he really just call me _his_ woman?'  She felt butterflies flapping away in her stomach, much like the first time he kissed her.  But she was quickly brought back from lala land as the guy with the knife lunged for Bakura.

            'Shit, I can't do send these assholes to the shadow realm like the others.  At least not while she's here.  How the hell did she get here and where the fuck is Ryou,' Bakura grumbled in his mind as her avoided the guys swipe at him and his leg rose up to kick the fist holding the knife.  When his foot made contact the knife flew from his hand and into the tree trunk just a few inches from where Anzu was.  This did not bode well with Bakura.  He quickly grabbed the guys arm and flipped him over his shoulder onto the ground and twisted his arm behind his back.  He then climbed on his back and hit him in the back of his head a couple of times until the guy stopped moving.  He then went back to the blubbering mass who started to repeat a strong of apologies.

            "Consider yourself lucky she's here," he said in a low growling tone that didn't reach Anzu's ears.  He then head butted the guy in the face and high kicked him in the face as well.  The guy was down for the count.

            "Woman what the hell are you doing up there," he yelled.

            "Umm, hanging," she replied sheepishly.  He sweat-dropped at her so obvious reply.

            "I mean how the hell did you get here?"

            "Umm can I get on the ground before I answer that," she asked as her arms started going numb.  He sighed in frustration before standing directly underneath her and holding out his arms.

            "Let go."

            "What?!"

            "I said let go, I'll catch you."  She looked down at the ten feet between her and the ground.  "Come on, trust me."  She closed her eyes tightly and let go of the branch and felt the air rush past her as she was sure she was going to hit the ground.  Close, instead she hit a warm body and they both fell to the ground with a grunt.  She timidly opened one eye and then the other looking down and felt heat on her face.  She was lying sprawled across his body, his trapped beneath hers, his eyes closed in obvious pain from the fall. 

            "Oh my god!  I'm soo sorry!"  He slowly opened his eyes and once again felt himself drowning in her blue eyes, drinking it up like it was an oasis in the middle of a desert.  He didn't even realize she was talking.  She was lying on top of him, her warm soft body pressed against his own.  It took all of his willpower to not roll her over and take her there.  But before he could be tempted in any other way she stood up. Well at least she tried, she seemed to trip as she got up and fell right back on her butt.

            "Clumsy girl," he mumbled as he got to his own feet.

            "I'm not clumsy, I think I hurt my foot during the fall," she said meekly as she rubbed her right ankle which seemed to be a bit bigger then before.  'Oh shit,' he grumbled mentally as he kneeled down beside her and took her foot in his hands.

            "It doesn't look too bad, but we can't stay here."

            "The trains don't start running again until 6, where can we go," she asked sounding exhausted.  Which in all reality she was, she was relieved to finally find Bakura after her little adventure tonight but now that she found him it seemed all the energy she had was depleted and she was mentally and physically exhausted.

            "Do you have a few bucks?"  She was caught off guard by the remark but responded with an affirmative nod.  "I know someplace we can stay until then."  He bent down in front of her with his back to her, she looked at him quizzically.  "Climb on; you can't walk with that ankle."  She felt her face flush but slowly crawled over and put her hands on his shoulders and her legs on either side of him.  His hands went under her knees as he stood and jumped a bit to move her farther up.  She got her balance and put her arms around his neck and leaned against him, her head resting on his back.

            "Arigato," she said softly still blushing quite a bright red color.  He didn't say anything either, he was glad she had her head against his back or she would have seen his face was about as red as hers. 

            "Back to the question though, what were you doing out here?  And where's Ryou?"  He felt her body stiffen at the name of his counter part.  He quickly stopped and tried to turn his head to look at her.  "He doesn't know you're out?!"  She winced at his voice but was able to get out a meek 'yes.'  He started walking again.

            "What were you thinking?  How did you even find me?  You couldn't have been stupid enough to come down her and not know how bad this place is!"  He finally stopped his rambling to finally hear some kind of explanation.  It was silent for a few minutes as he made his way out of the park and continued down an unknown street.

            "I was worried about you."  He nearly stumbled at the soft reply she gave him.  Her eyes became misty again and it took a good amount of her will to swallow the lump in her throat as she continued.  "You left in such a hurry this morning and when you didn't come home I worried about where you might have gone.  I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go looking for you, especially after Marik came over earlier."

            "He what?!"

            "Marik didn't tell you he stopped by the house earlier?  I guess he also didn't tell you about the sl-" She quickly covered her mouth remembering Marik was some kind of…friend was the closest word she could think of to try and describe their relationship. 

            "What was he doing at the house and what did he do to you."  She nearly giggled at the fact he thought Marik had done something to her when it was really the other way around. 

            "Actually he came looking for you and when he found out you weren't home he made himself at home and started ordering Ryou around like a slave so I put a stop to it." 

            "What the hell do you mean you put a stop to it?!"  He jumped up again as she seemed to have slid down his back a little.

"Well his face became acquainted with my palm and a few choice words were said to him and he eventually left so no harm, no foul."  She was pretty sure he didn't believe her but she continued her story. 

            "Anyway so I snuck out."  She heard him growl at this and after a pause continued.  "I went down to the business area because you left right after I mentioned meeting up with those asses there earlier.  I found Mai and she told me you went looking for them like I thought and that they lived on the East side."

            "But she didn't tell you women get raped and killed here on a daily basis."  Anzu sweat-dropped as she continued talking.

            "Well yeah she did but I kind of ignored her and went anyway.  Then that weird guy with the knife started stalking me as soon as I left the train station and I was just trying to find a place to hide when I saw Marik come out of the bar.  Didn't really want to talk to him again after this afternoon but I needed some help.  Had to twist his arm to get some info," she said while sweat-dropping as she knew it was the other way around.  "But he told me about the park and went there but then the creepy guy found me again and I went and hid in the tree until you came along."

            "Girl you get in more trouble then a blind kitten crossing the freeway."  Anzu had to giggle at his analogy when something crossed her mind, something that confused her from earlier.

            "There were a few things Marik was talking about that confused me though."

            "What's the shadow realm?"  Bakura felt his heart lurch.  "And he said something about his hikari?  What was he talking about?"

            "It's nothing important.  Nothing you need to know right now."  She was going to pry for more info but the tone in his voice, it actually sounded depressed.  So she left it at that.  She just leaned her head against his back and let the warmth from his body relax her into a semi-conscious state.

            "Bakura," she asked sleepily.

            "Hmm?"

            "Back in the woods, why did you call me _your_ woman?"  He once again almost tripped but Anzu didn't seem to notice.  The only answer she got was silence as Bakura didn't even know why he had said that.

            'Shit I was hoping she hadn't noticed.  I didn't mean to say it; it just came out like that.  Not that it didn't feel good to say it, but she's technically not.'  A frown came over his face.  'Why shouldn't she be mine?  Better than that stupid hikari!  Then it's settled, I'm going to make her my woman!'  But his thoughts were thrown off course at the next thing she said.

            "It was nice; I liked you calling me yours."  The rest of the trip was filled with silence, not one of those uncomfortable ones you just want to run away from.  But one filled with some kind of peace, that you wish wouldn't end, just stuck in the world of being.  But it came to an end as Bakura came to a stop in front of their destination.

            "We're here."  Anzu stirred and looked up at where they had stopped.  Her eyes immediately went wide and it took her a minute to find her voice.  "Bakura!  This is a love hotel!"

AN:  To clear a few things up, those guys Bakura fought aren't dead, they were just beat unconscious.  Yeah too bad huh?  Anyway if you didn't know a love hotel is a hotel mainly used for sex.  Some places actually charge by the hour when the rooms are used and some by the night, but it's pretty much a place for people to meet for sex. -- hehe  Anyway tell me what you think!  Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Love Hotel

AN:  I didn't get a whole lot of reviews for the last chapter so I hope it was good.  Umm anyway sorry this one is a bit shorter.  I got writers block for this a couple of times, I actually started it right after the other chapter and kept getting stuck, so sorry it took so long.  Anyway I thought it would be funny if Marik wanted her but since I don't know his character that well there's no way he's getting her, sorry for you hopefuls but he'll still try.  Think I should have Malik make an appearance?  Also I've had one or two people ask about the fic that got my old handle erased, if you really wanna read it check my prof, there's a link.  Also Bakura's definitely in the lead now, man no Ryou fans.  Poor guys got no love.  Anyway I'll shut up now and hope you enjoy the next chapter.  Please enjoy!

Gommenne = Sorry

Domo = Thanks

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Chapter 11:  "Love Hotel"

            "At least you remembered what one was," Bakura said in a teasing manner.  Tea's face was as red as a tomato right now.

            "What are you thinking?  We can't stay in a love hotel!"  Bakura looked around nervously hoping no one would notice the shouts from the girl on his back and get the wrong idea.

            "If you keep shouting like that you're going to get us some unwanted attention."  She covered her mouth remembering where they were. 

            "Sorry…"  He sighed at her mumbled apology.

            "It's ok; we just need someplace to stay for a few hours and to tell the truth there are no real hotels in this area, only these.  And this one is closest to the train station."  Anzu couldn't believe how thought out his plan was.  "So can we go in," he asked knowing she was still uncomfortable with the whole idea.  Hell so was he.  'We just need some place to stay for a few hours, that's all.  There are no other hotels, and just because you're in a love hotel doesn't mean she's just going to declare herself yours and let you throw her on the bed.'  Even as he said all of this he was really fantasizing about it and felt a slight tinge come to his cheeks.

            "Yeah we can go in," she said trying to fight off a blush.  It wasn't until he went to open the door that Anzu became very uncomfortable riding on his shoulders.  "Umm…do you think maybe I can walk," she asked trying not to be offensive.  She was pretty sure he was annoyed with this whole situation and didn't want to bring out the asshole she met the first day.  That was the last thing she needed.

            "I don't know, can you," he asked somewhat annoyed as she brought him back from his fantasies.

            "I just thought it might look weird, I can probably walk if I lean on your shoulder."  He nodded and slowly slouched down so she could slide off his back.  She still gripped his arm as she lowered herself and tried to get her balance.  She wrapped her arm around his neck as they both stood up.

            "Ready," he asked gruffly.  She nodded and the couple hobbled over to the front desk.  "We need a room."  A young woman, probably in her twenties turned to face them.  She had black curly hair and amazing green eyes; she looked more like a regular to the hotel then the desk person with the small red leather outfit she was wearing.  She looked Bakura up and down before turning to grab a set of keys from the wall.  He held out his hands for the keys but she held them in her grasp.

            "You have to pay for at least one hour, its 1000 yen (AN: Bout $10) for the first hour and 200 yen (AN:  bout $2) for every extra hour."  Anzu began scrounging around in her pockets pulling out all the money she had.  'Man who knew a room would be so expensive,' she thought in wonderment.  While Anzu was busy digging through her purse the other woman leaned close to Bakura.

            "If you want I can cut you a deal, but you have to give me something in return," she said with a seductive smirk.  Bakura had to fight the urge to cover his nose, this place may not be the greatest but he didn't want to be kicked back out on the street with the injured girl.  The woman reeked of sex, booze, and cigarettes.  Bakura being Bakura thought of something that would definitely get the woman off his back but was borderline sick.  So of course he said it.

            "Sorry hun I like 'em young," he said eyeing Anzu who had now produced eight hundred of the 1000 yen she needed and was pulling out all the change she had now.

            The woman looked pissed for a minute before she saw the weird look on his face when he said the word young.  'Young,' she mouthed silently looking over at Anzu quizzically. 

            "Very young," he said with an evil smirk.  "That's no high school uniform."  The woman's eyes shot up and she once again looked over at the girl who was smiling as she finally scraped the money together.  The woman nodded dumbly as she took the money from Anzu and gave the girl a look of shock and sympathy as she handed over the key.  Anzu noticed but didn't say anything as she and Bakura made their way down the hall.

            "Bakura why was she giving me a weird look," she asked but he didn't get to reply as she tripped and she shut her eyes tightly as her face was ready to meet Mr. Carpet.  She held her breath waiting for impact but soon realized she didn't hit the ground.  She opened her eyes to meet a pair of deep brown almost red eyes.  Somehow on her fall down he had grabbed her around the waist and was holding her in an almost dipping position.  Anzu's face was on fire as she noticed the few centimeters between their faces.  Bakura's face was blank as she looked up at him and felt her heart do flip flops.  The blank look soon left his face though as a smirk, the smirk that always meant trouble, made its way onto his face.  She was about to ask what he was up to but before she could say anything she found herself being hauled up and being carried bridal style by none other than Bakura.

            "Bakura what are you doing?  What if somebody sees us," she yelled but tried to keep it to a minimum remembering where she was.

            "What if somebody sees us," he asked somewhat annoyed.

            "They might get the wrong idea."

            "Anzu," he said giving her a look like she was a dumbass.  "We're in a love hotel.  Most people would have the wrong idea from that alone.  Even if somebody saw us they don't know us, and if we saw someone we did know they'd have a lot of explaining to do.  Why do you always care so much about what other people think?  If you keep doing things based on what people think you'll never be happy."

            "Bakura," she asked quizzically.

            "And what's so wrong about me and you?"

            "Huh?"  She was totally caught off guard by his question.  She tried to see his face but his head was tilted and hiding it.

            "You asked what if somebody sees us.  What's wrong with people seeing us together?"

            "Well together isn't the problem, it's…"

            "It's because you don't want anyone to think we're together," he stated matter-of-factly.  She was silent with shock.  'H-he's right.  But why am I thinking that?  I mean I think I may actually like him.  But then there's Ryou.  But still why wouldn't I want anyone seeing us together,' she thought chewing on her bottom lip.  She had a nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her she knew exactly why but the voice wasn't very good with giving hints.  But she was snapped out of this revere when his voice broke through her thoughts.

            "We're here."  She looked around and noticed they were indeed in the room.  He bent down and sat her on the bed before shutting off the light and going to sit by the window.

            "Bakura," she said timidly sitting on the bed, watching his form shift in the window.

            "You should try and get some sleep.  We only have a couple of hours before we have to go to the train station and get home."  She struggled for a moment, her mouth opening and closing.  She couldn't get the words she wanted to come out.  "Get some sleep, Ryou will be pissed if he finds out I kept you out and up all night."  She could do nothing but comply as she slowly got under the covers and turned to look at the window.  'Bakura…'

            He looked over at her still form.  'Stupid woman, when did I get so weak that a woman could actually hurt me?  My stupid hikari is making me soft.  Won't let me kill anybody, won't let me punish anybody.'  But at that he stopped a smirked.  'But then again I'm rubbing off on him too or he would have never let me leave to go punish those guys,' he thought with a smirk.  'One of the most satisfying things I've done all day.  Though licking syrup off her cheek was pretty good too,' he thought with a devilish smirk.  'Doesn't matter if she doesn't really remember,' he thought suddenly breaking his good mood.  'Deep down she still remembers exactly who I am.'

            "Bakura."  The soft voice broke through his silent contemplation.  The girl was speaking in her sleep.  'Don't tell me she wants me to sleep next to her again.  Damn girl doesn't know what she's doing to me,' he thought as he begrudgingly got up from the window sill and went and sat next to her bed.  But to his surprise she wasn't asleep and she sat up as he sat next to her.

            "You're still awake?"

            "I…I…"  Once again her brain wasn't cooperating with her mouth.

            "Just get some sleep, I'm right here ok," he said getting annoyed.  'Why can't I speak?  Why can't I tell him I'm not ashamed to be with him?  Why can't I say…?'  He started to get up from the bed.  Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.  He turned quickly to look down at her and saw her blue eyes glowing in the moonlight making them look surreal.  The grip on his wrist wasn't tight but he could still feel her tugging him down next to her.  He sat back down looking at her, her eyes showed a dozen different things running through her head.  He was about to ask what was wrong when she cut him off.  With her lips on his. 

            In that moment a million things ran through his head and nothing ran through his head all at once.  He didn't even realize he was kissing her back until her felt the smooth flesh of her lips with his tongue.  She complied and opened her mouth allowing him access.  'Not a confession but I'll take it.'  He began tasting her, her warm mouth reminding him of somewhere else he'd like to taste, drinking her all in as his arms snaked their way around her body pulling her closer.  He felt her arms snake their way around his neck pulling him closer, inviting him in.  He briefly wondered if he was still fantasizing when he felt one of her hands make its way to his backside and grabbed his ass.  'This is way better then my fantasy.'

            Anzu involuntarily shivered as he parted her lips and nibbled on her lower lip.  She didn't even notice how she somehow ended up lying on the bed with him splayed on top of her small form.  Her mind was too hazy to even remember how she had made him mad just minutes before.  He pressed his body against hers as he continued his assault on her lips, the warm friction of his body creating warmth in her lower regions as he continued his assault on her body.  'This feels so good,' she thought to herself, 'I don't want it to stop.  Please more.'  One of his hands made its way to the back of her head and the other resting on her hip just under her shirt.  She moaned as his mouth finally left hers and retreated to her neck, his tongue snaking out and licking along it.  His hot breath making the hand she had on the back of his head grasp his hair keeping him there before he finally began kissing and suckling her neck.  Her mind was swimming with the feelings he was creating.   She barely noticed his hand snaking its way up her shirt until a hand cupped her breast.  Her half lidded eyes snapped open and she quickly jumped up from under his grasp sitting on the bed still panting.  'Holy crap what was I doing?!  I was just about to let him…'  Heat rose to her cheeks this time with embarrassment replacing the heat on her face that had been from lust seconds ago. 

            He looked at her with a look some would call fear as he stared at her shocked eyes.  'Shit I just overstepped my boundaries.  Now she's probably going to scream rape even though she was the one who started it.'  His eyes took on a hint of pain at the thought.  Neither spoke as their breathing evened out and sat there staring at each other sitting on the bed.  Anzu finally opted to try and keep the peace and spoke her mind first.  "Gomenne, I didn't mean for that to happen," she said as she rubbed the back of her head.  He mentally sighed but showed nothing but his blank face that kind of looked like a scowl.  'So she is sorry it happened.'  Truth be told she was actually thinking the complete opposite.

            'I can't believe I let it get that far.  Now he's probably pissed that I stopped.  I feel like I was leading him on.'  She took another deep breath before continuing.  "I really really liked it," she said with her eyes closed smiling very embarrassed about what she just said.  And if she hadn't had her eyes closed she would have seen the shocked look that crossed Bakura's face.  "But I don't think this is the time or place."  'That just sounded like I wanted to do that again.  And I do, but what about Ryou-kun?  Are the feelings I have for him fading?  Crap I need some rest.'

            Bakura was about to blatantly point out they were in a love hotel at night and didn't know what better place in time but she cut him off with a finger to his lips.  Not as good as the last time she cut him off but it worked.  "So I think we should get some sleep."

            "You should get some sleep, I'm going to stay up until it's time to leave."  She gave him the puppy dog eyes but he stayed with his resolve.  "Really you seem tired," he said with a smirk and saw her face heat up.  Whether it was from embarrassment, anger, or both he didn't know but he had gotten his point across.  He had just started getting up again when her voice broke through the darkness of the room.

            "You never did tell me, what did you say to that woman at the front desk," she asked.  Even though he knew she probably didn't want to hear the truth he gave it to her.

            "I said you were a middle school student and I was a pedophile."  Silence reigned over the room, even the noise from traffic outside seemed to stop.

            "BAKURA!"  He was sure he heard a few car alarms go off outside.  She was about to say something else when there was a knock on the wall behind her.

            "Keep it down," came a guy's voice.  "I only want to hear my own name."  Anzu stared at the wall, and stared and stared until Bakura was sure she had X-Ray vision and could actually see through the wall.  He couldn't help it, he snickered.

            "Didn't think I was that good," he said and knew immediately he shouldn't have.  She was actually a pretty good aim when it came to it, but hitting him with a fluffy pillow wasn't going to do a whole lot.  He just continued smirking and tossed the pillow back to her.  "Ok you really should get some sleep now."  He started to move towards the window when he heard her.

            "Bakura, I…ummm, I can't sleep.  Do you think, maybe, that is…"  Somehow he knew it was coming and sighed as he turned and slipped into the bed next to her.  She smiled at him and lay back down.  "Domo."

            "Yeah," was all he said as he tried to keep his mind from going into the gutter and really living out his fantasy.  'Damn girl doesn't know what she's doing to me.'  He suddenly had a thought and was debating on whether or not to act on that thought.  'Hmm, since when do I let risks get in the way of what I want?'  He made up his mind and scooted closer before wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head on the back of her neck.  He heard some kind of noise come from her but she was already asleep.  He looked over the mark he had left on her neck earlier and licked it once.  'Mine,' he thought as he also drifted off to dream world.

An:  Yes I made Bakura pretend he was a pedophile.  Not the nicest thing but I thought it suited his character.  And I think I definitely made up for it --   Poor Ryou he's loosing her!  Oh well if you guys want her with Bakura that's how it'll be.  Anyway hope you enjoyed!


	12. Dreaming of Me

AN:  Sorry to tell some of you but this is going to be a serious chapter.  If I could I would write a fic with nothing but fluff, but I can't.  My stupid conscience is making me put some plot in here and she needs her memories back.  Also since there are actually more people who voted for both boys getting her then Ryou/Anzu I feel that it is sad and with Bakura in the lead I now pronounce this a Bakura/Anzu fic.  I'll have to make it up to poor Ryou later.  Anyway PLEASE give me feedback on this chapter.  It's really serious and I want to know if I went overboard with it.  Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Japanese:

Tadaima = I'm home (used when arriving home usually from school)

Kasan = Mom

Tousan = Dad

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies!  I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who am I?"

Chapter 12:  "Dreaming of Me"

            "Tadaima," echoed the voice of a small girl around five as she announced her arrival home.  Her voice echoed through the empty house.  Her head bowed as she came into the house putting her shoes aside and hanging up her coat before going to her room and placing her bag on her desk in a disconnected way.  She then went downstairs to start a load of laundry before cooking dinner, most likely ramen again. 

            What the girl didn't notice was a vague figure standing in the corner, following her, watching her.  'Is this…me,' Anzu, the unseen figure, asked as she watched the small brown haired girl go through her chores almost mechanically.  Eating, cleaning, studying, and going to bed.  'This was before…before I met Yugi!  This was after….after my parents died…'

            The scene suddenly switched to that of a girl at a funeral dressed all in black staring in confusion and pain at the picture of her mother and father in front of the gravestones.  "Kasan…Tousan…," the small girl whimpered softly.  Then the scene shifted again to a young girl with only one large suitcase being pushed into a house with a distraught looking man and woman.  They greeted her and showed her to a room with some of her furniture from her old house.  The people were nice but not more than two days later they were both gone on business trips. 

            "That was when it started," she said softly and felt herself slump to her knees.  Her aunt and uncle weren't cruel and it wasn't that they hated her.  They just never wanted children; they never knew how to treat them.  They didn't treat her bad, just more like a small adult.  Leaving her money for food and instructions on how to use things like the washer and dish washer and make ramen for herself.  It wasn't a bad life, or very hard.  But it was that time, when she would come home and the empty 'tadaima,' would echo through the cold lonely house.  Then she had met Yugi.

            He, his mother, and his grandfather were all so nice to her.  She went over his house often as a child, the area her aunt and uncle lived in was more of the business section of town and not a lot of children lived in the area.  So she didn't have a lot of friends.  But she didn't need a lot of friends, Yugi was more then enough.  'Yugi-kun,' she thought happily to herself and felt her sorrow lift some. 

            Once again time shifter.  It then shifted to the day that she and Yugi became friends with Jou and Honda.  They were bullies who picked on Yugi, she scared them off and tried to bully them a bit herself to keep them away.  'Demo…I didn't need to.  Yugi-kun was about to make friends with them.'  Somehow it seemed to her Yugi had the kind of attitude that could make him friends with almost anyone.  'Almost,' she thought with a snort as she pictured Marik.  'He's not a miracle worker.' (AN: Not dissin Marik just saying they're not exactly buddies).  Something was missing though, she felt like she was overlooking something.

            Then she saw it, the day they had all become friends, Yugi had finished the puzzle.  She fell to her knees and held her head as all sort of images flashed through her head.  'The millennium items!  How could I have forgotten!  The puzzle, it belonged to Yugi!  And that's where Yami was sealed away!  Yami, Yugi's Yami, he was the darker part of Yugi.  He had shadow magic, the shadow realm.  The other items, other Yami's!'  Everything was running through her head so fast.  It had finally broken, the dam holding her memories had snapped and everything was rushing so fast she didn't know if she could keep up with it. 

            Everything and everyone she had met was running through her head.  'Please I can't think straight, I can't stop it!  Please someone help me!'  She felt like she was drowning in all her memories.  Somebody!'  It all stopped in an instant as she felt a hand on her shoulder and blue met amethyst as she looked up to the form of Yami.

            "Yami," she asked looking up at him as she was still kneeling.  He kneeled in front of her coming down to her level.

            "Anzu, you're not ready to accept all of this."

            "What do you mean?  I want my memories back!"  She was nearly in tears.  The pain from before was harsh but so was not remembering her own life.

            "Do you," asked a voice from behind her.  She turned and came face to face with the younger version of herself she had been watching earlier. 

            "Can you really accept everything when your heart says no," asked another voice as another image of herself appeared before her.  This one was the same age as her but in her school uniform.

            "My heart?  Why wouldn't I want to remember?"  The poor girl was confused.  The two forms looked sadly at her before the younger approached.

            "By remembering you have to deal with the issues of your past and how they now conflict with your future."

            "I don't understand.  What conflict?"  Bakura.  His image flashed in her head and in that instant her heart ached. 

            "You don't understand because to understand would cause you pain.  You're better off not knowing me for now," said the older version of herself.  "Find me once you've found your heart and are ready to deal with it."  Before she could say anything her older form turned and walked away melting into the darkness. 

            "I will help you; I will give you what your heart can handle."  The younger girl said gaining Anzu's attention suddenly and became taller and was wearing a high school uniform. 

            "How much can it handle," Anzu asked her other self.

            "Up until we met, right before duelist kingdom," Yami said reminding her of his presence.  She rose to her feet and turned to look at him.

            "Wait, what about Ryou?  And Bakura?"  She didn't see the look of sadness that came over her younger self standing behind her.

            "In due time," she said before taking Anuz's hand and taking her attention from Yami.  "Be happy with the gift I am giving you."  She pulled Anzu into an embrace and the scent of Cherry Blossoms filled Anzu's senses as she closed her eyes and felt the warmth from her other self pressed against her.  Until the warmth filled her and she was left with her arms wrapped around herself.  And a little bit of the hole in her heart was filled.  She turned to look for Yami but he was already gone.  She was left holding herself in the darkness.

            But instead of being afraid or lonely standing there in the darkness alone, she felt safe, almost comforting.  Even the light that seemed to surrounding her faded leaving her in the dark.  'My heart, I need to find why pain follows my heart.'  She saw something that seemed like a pin point of light ahead of her.  It came closer and as it grew she noticed it was attached to a form.  A white haired form, but as it came closer it stopped just out of her range of view.

            "Who are you?"  She felt her heart beat painfully.  She knew who it was, she felt her heart twist in pain and somehow in joy.  'What's going on, why am I getting these mixed feelings?'  It was then she heard sniffling and turned around to see a huddled form behind her crying her eyes out on the floor, that figure was her.  'Why is she crying?  Who is that Ryou or Bakura?  What's going on?' 

            'By remembering you have to deal with the issues of your past and how they now conflict with your future,' the memories of what her other self had said earlier came back to her.  "I don't care I want to know what's going on!" (AN:  By now you all probably do.).  She strode towards the white haired figure and found herself coming face to face with Bakura.  The weeping behind her was stifled as she heard a gasp.  Her other form was staring at Bakura with a look that was a mixture of pain and longing.  She strode over to her other form and kneeled in front of her. 

            "Why are you so sad?  What's the matter with you?  Why won't you let me remember," she asked almost desperately.

            "I-I can't," she whimpered pathetically.

            "Can't what?  Tell me!  I'm tired of being in the dark, tell me," she all but yelled.  "Please," she said as her voice came out weak and pleading. 

            "I can't love him."  She turned to look at Bakura who seemed to be eyeing the two sadly.

            "Why?  Why can't you love him?"

            "Because, the others would never understand.  They wouldn't understand!"  Before Anzu knew what was happening the other her wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into an embrace sobbing into her chest, the place over her heart soaking quickly with the tears.  But as her other form faded into her the wet spot on her chest became damp with her own tears.

            "This is what they were talking about."  She knew now why she didn't want to remember, the guilt along made her heart want to rip in two.  'I never loved Ryou…I loved Bakura.  But the others…they wouldn't understand.  They hated him, but why?  Because they wouldn't accept him, I decided Ryou was the next best thing.  I convinced myself to love Ryou when I really didn't.  I've lied to him, my friends, myself. I've lied to everyone.  I'm just a fake!'  She felt the tears renew their assault on her face as she began openly sobbing. 

            She gasped as she felt two strong arms encircle her and pull her close.  She felt his breath on her cheek as he spoke.  "You're stronger then this."  She felt herself start to relax into his arms.  "Stop lying and start telling the truth.  Make things right for you, and your heart." 

            'Can I really fix all of this?  And why…why did I have to lie?  What is there I can't remember that is so important?  Why can't I remember you…Bakura?'  She felt her eyes close and the darkness take her.

            She opened her eyes, and saw nothing but the darkness again.  But she knew this wasn't her dream again.  She knew because she noticed the odd stench in the room of the hotel.  But it still felt like her dream.  More so because she found herself once again in Bakura's arms and felt the strength in them.  But she felt so exhausted and before she could try to start righting her wrongs she fell back asleep.

            Somewhere in the dark two figures stood together contemplating about a certain young brunet.  "Do you really think she can handle all she's just seen?"  Anzu's older form, the one that had left her earlier turned to her white haired companion as he took her in his arms. 

            "She's a strong girl.  I think she'll be ok.  But I don't think she'll be too happy when she finally remembers the tomb robber that tried to take over the world and tried to kill her and her friends countless times."

            "She won't be happy.  But you can't help who you fall in love with…I only hope what I'm seeing from him is true.  If not, he could break her…"

AN:  OK, lots of notes here.  Sorry if I was vague on the memories, but unfortunately my only source of Yugioh is Shonen Jump and cartoon network (for right now).  Actually I'm supposed to get the first 75 Jap ep.s from a trade soon!    Anyway sorry about that and PLEASE give me feedback on Anzu's background.  I hate making up background BUT I know next to nothing except she met Yugi in kindergarten after he let her borrow a gameboy and she broke it and I haven't seen her parents anywhere.  And I accidentally made a little plot hole by forgetting to mention Yugi's mom was away.  And yes he has a mom!  At least in the manga!  Hope I didn't confuse too many of you.  I tried to spell it out as much as possible while keeping it mysterious.  Anyway thank you for reading!  I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Finding Home

AN:  Sorry ti took so long to update but I had the WORST case of writers block ever.  But it's gone…for now.  Thanks to your reviews.  Whenever I get stuck like that I usually read through the whole story and then the reviews and get some inspiration.  So thank you to all the reviewers because if it wasn't for you I might not have been able to get over the block and you all really inspire me!  Also I'm glad no one seemed to be too confused with the last chapter, thank god!  I can't believe how many chapters I have up now, wow 13, the next one should be fun.  But I don't now when that will be because my trade finally came through and I should be getting the first 75 eps of Yugioh any day now!  Happy dance  Also sorry I don't have a lot of Marik in this, but as I said before I don't know his character that well and I hope I kept him IC in this chapter.  Anyway I'll shut up now.  Please enjoy!

Japanese:  
Baka = Idiot

Arigatoo = Thank you

Sumimasen = Sorry

Daijoubu = It's ok

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies!  I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who am I?"

Chapter 13:  "Finding Home"

            Anzu stirred moving closer into the warm embrace.  She felt warm arms hold her tighter and smelled something that had a rough earthy smell to it, but she liked it.  Her eyes fluttered open slowly squinting in the light.  She smiled as she looked up at Bakura's sleeping form.  She snuggled closer to him and put her head under his chin fully intending to fall back to sleep when the dreams from last night came back and she found herself wrapping her arms around him for comfort, some of the guilt also coming back.  But with his arms around her she found she was able to keep it at bay.  Then something else hit her, a nagging feeling in the back of her head telling her something was wrong.  'What could be wrong, I'm here sleeping with Bakura like I have been for the last few days at Ryou's house-,' it hit her like a bolt of lightning and she sat up pulling the still sleeping Bakura from his slumber.

            "What's wrong," came the gruff voice that belonged to the man she still had her arms around.

            "Bakura it's morning!"  He squinted at her as if he was contemplating whether she was serious or not.  "We're still in the love hotel!  We missed the train!"  A look of shock took over his features as he let her out of his embrace and grabbed the clock on the bed stand.

            "Shit it's almost 8!  He'll be up anytime now!"  Both of them jumped up and grabbed the few possessions they had tossed on the ground last night before running out of the room in their disheveled appearances.  Both of them were a site, their cloths rumbled and wrinkled, hair messed up, though with Bakura you weren't sure, smelling like the dirty room, and sleep clouded eyes.  They ran to the front desk ignoring the looks they were getting from other people.  They threw the key on the front desk and were ready to run when a shout caught them.  At the counter was no longer the woman from last night but a burly man who looked pretty pissed.

            "Hey!  Room 38 was rented out for four hours, you still owe me 600 yen (AN:  $6) Anzu and Bakura began scrounging through their pockets and ended up with lint or other useless small things found in pockets like paper clips.

            "If you can't pay I have to call the cops.  Although, maybe the lady here can find some other way to repay me," he said with a suggestive smirk (AN:  Yeah I know all the counter people seem perverted but they do work at a love motel).  Anzu's face drained of any and all color as she backed away from the strange man.  Bakura looked ready to leap over the counter and beat the man to a pulp, pin him to the wall, and throw knives at him for target practice.  Which she wouldn't have minded at that point but the cops would eventually show up and they'd be in real trouble.  That's when she pulled out her small wallet and handed him her credit card.  'I really didn't want to have to use this.'

            "Charge it please."  The man looked slightly disappointed but did as he was asked.

            "Why the hell didn't you do that in the first place," asked a very agitated Bakura who was now a bit paranoid about keeping her in this place too long. 

            "I didn't want it on my record.  Every time I buy anything with that there's a record of it.  And my aunt and uncle are the ones who get the bill every month."

            "Aunt and uncle?"  She saw the man coming back with her card.

            "I'll explain later."  She quickly signed the paper and pushed the credit card back in her back pocket with the receipt and dragged Bakura to the front of the building.  "Ok now which way?"  He grabbed her arm and began pulling her along with him.  She was going to ask him to let go of her arm and she'd follow but after looking around the neighborhood she was in she decided he was holding her arm more for protection then making sure she followed him.  'How did I ever make it through here last night?'

            'How did she ever make it through here last night?'  I look back at her and notice her looking around with a scared look on her face.  "It's just up ahead," I say breaking her from her thoughts hoping to relieve some of the fear in her eyes, and it seemed to work.  We take the steps two at a time, though she stumbled a few times.  We make it to the stop and I look around for a second to find our train when I suddenly feel Anzu's arm being pulled from mine forcibly.  I turn to see an all too familiar head of bleach blond hair. 

            "Marik!"  He turns to me still holding her arm, with a smirk on his face.  'He better get his damn hands off _my_ woman!'  I growl and I see a hint of fear in his eyes but the smirk just seems to grow as he pulls her closer.  She tried to push away but even if it were me that would be a hard task to accomplish. 

            "Hey look at the new toy I found," he said a bit too enthusiastically in a sing song voice.  Bakura was ready to rip out his throat but didn't want Anzu getting caught in the middle.  Anzu on the other hand was furious.  'Toy?!  Who the hell does he think he is!?'  She tried for a kick to the groin but he caught it with his free hand but while he was preoccupied she was able to move her other hand and her nails dug into flesh leaving four red streaks across his face.  But to her horror she saw him smirking at her before his hand dropped her leg and went to trace the lowest scratch as the blood dripped onto his finger.  He brought his finger to his mouth and licked the blood off the end.  Anzu felt her stomach turning and was fighting to keep the bile in her throat from rising.  He then traced the top scratch once again blood dripping onto his finger before he extended the finger to her mouth.  Anzu was now ready to hurl.

            "Come now girl, you're the one who caused this.  Don't you want a taste?  You already have some on your own hand."  She felt her hand clench and tried to block out that image even though she knew it was true.  He once again shoved his finger in front of her face but her face contorted in fear and disgust and she tried to back away.  Bakura was now thoroughly fed up and took advantage of Marik being distracted with trying to get his finger in Anzu's mouth. 

            "Bakura," Anzu said in a last attempt as she knew as soon as she opened her mouth Marik would take advantage of it.  But as he tried to put his finger into her mouth a hand caught it and twisted Marik's hand painfully behind his back, forcing him to release Anzu from his grip.  He tried to flip over his attacker to get his arm free but Bakura let go and kicked his kneecap causing him to loose his balance and fall.  As much as he wanted to stay and punish him Anzu caught his arm and averted his sight to the clock that now read 8:23. 

"Kuso," he cursed and turned quickly finding their train platform.  He grabbed Anzu's hand and dragged her over to the turnstile and jumped over, but Anzu hesitated.  "Come on!  Jump!"  She took a few steps back but then heard something and turned to see Marik hot on their heels.  She took a running start and cleared the style but tripped and almost ate pavement but felt arms around her waist.  Before she had time to say thank you or even try to right herself she was pulled to his chest and was now being carried to the train bridal style.  'This seems familiar,' she thought sarcastically.  They saw the train doors closing and Bakura made a mad dash for the door.  They weren't going to make it and Anzu knew it.  Just as the doors closed their last few inches Anzu shot forward in Bakura's arms and caused him to loose his balance dropping her.  But as she fell she shot forward and the door closed on her arm.

She yelped in pain but held the door open; Bakura took no time in getting up and opening the door fully for them to squeeze through.  They got in just in time for the train to start pulling away and watch a frantic Marik try to open the door.  They sighed in relief as the train finally started pulling away.

Anzu held onto one of the straps on the ceiling with her uninjured arm as the train started pulling away.  She then felt her injured arm being cradled gently and looked up shocked to see Bakura looking over the red ring around her arm.  She was even more amazed at when he began rubbing it.  'Damn Marik is going to pay for that.  No one does that to Anzu!  She's mine damnit!'  Anzu felt her face heating up at the gentle way in which he was rubbing her arm.

"A-arigatoo."  He only grunted in response and gave up rubbing her arm to holding it as the train ride continued.

"So what did you mean about your aunt and uncle earlier?"  She was totally caught off guard by the question and quickly looked to the floor remembering the dream from the night before.

"I remembered.  Last night while I was sleeping a lot of stuff came back to me.  That's when I remembered…my parents are dead…and my house, it looked so empty because it is.  The only relatives I had after my parents died were my aunt and uncle, and they weren't all that great with kids.  They weren't mean or anything," she said hearing the growl of agitation in his voice.  "They just didn't know how to deal with kids, that's why I've been living on my own since I was a kid.  But I don't remember getting the credit card or anything so I must have gotten that recently.  I still can't remember everything."  She felt Bakura tense at her words and she looked up at him with a questioning look. 

"What did you remember?"  He was staring at the ground as he said that and she couldn't help but blush remembering last night and her realization about the white haired Yami beside her. 

"I remember everything up until the day Yugi released Yami, then it's all garbled."

"Released?  So you know…?"

"About the millennium items?  A bit…but it's all garbled and mixed up, all I really remember is that Ryou, Yugi, and Malik are owners of three millennium items and that for some reason those millennium items had you, Yami, and Marik in them.  Something about all of you being two halves of a whole, but it's all so confusing.  I'm surprised I don't have a headache or anything from trying to figure that out last night."  She smiled at him a slight pink tinge on her face.  He couldn't help but let his mouth twitch upward a bit into a very small smile.  They both looked towards the door as they arrived at their stop.  Bakura quickly grabbed onto her arm again as they took off for home. 

To say Ryou was worried was an understatement, to say he was worried as hell would be like calling lava warm.  After awaking to find Anzu gone he had simply thought she was using the bathroom or in the living room or some other part of the house.  When he hadn't found her he became worried she had gone out again even though she promised not to.  What made it worse was when he realized Bakura hadn't come home either.  So what was he up to?  Trying to find ways to torture his Yami when he finally returned home, that is if he returned with Anzu being unharmed.  If he indeed came home without Anzu Ryou swore he was going to figure out how to send his Yami to the shadowrealm.  Safe to say Ryou wasn't being quite rational or himself. 

Bakura and Anzu stood outside the house looking up, panting trying to catch their breath.  It was only 9:15, there was still a chance Ryou was sleeping and they could sneak in unnoticed, but that didn't work.  As they slowly opened the front door and tip toed in they made it in and just shut the door when they heard the all too familiar voice of Ryou, who seemed more then a bit pissed at the moment.  Before Ryou even said anything he was off the couch and in front of Anzu holding her hands and asking her over and over if she was alright. 

'Stupid Hikari better let go of her hand if he wants to keep it.'  That was when he noticed the near blinding anger coming through their link.

/Where the fuck did you go!?  Didn't you know she was worried about you?!  Where did you two go?!  What did you do to her?!  What kept you out all night?!  If you dared to lay a hand on her I will find a way to feed you to your own man-eatter bug!!/

Baka Hikari

Bakura to say the least was a bit taken aback at how pissed his Hikari was right now.  But then again, he'd be pissed if Anzu went missing.  He then decided to just try and get some sleep and was about to say something to that extent when he felt his anger boiling.  Ryou had taken Anzu in his arms and was smiling with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.  Anzu's face was more of a maroon.

"I was worried," he said softly.  Anzu felt her eyes watering.  'I didn't mean to make Ryou-kun so upset.  I'm such a horrible person, and then after last night…'  The guilt from the night before was coming back full force and she realized how she had been leading him on this whole time and now she didn't know what to do about it.  Ryou felt water on his shoulder and pulled back to see tears silently rolling down Anzu's face.  Bakura felt his blood boild.  'God damn Hikari making her cry!'

"S-sumimasen…"  She tried to hold back the tears but it didn't seem to be working. 

"Daijoubu.  Why don't you sit down," he said leading her to the couch where she plopped down and tried to wipe away the tears.  She felt the guilt eating at her.  First she leaves the house without him, then she gets herself in danger repeatedly, then she stayed the night in a love hotel with his Yami and he didn't even suspect a thing.  He was just worried for her.  Bakura was now yelling at Ryou about making her cry.  Then she felt the guilt actually worsen as she had put Bakura in danger because of her, put him in horrible situations especially at the love hotel.  Then he was fighting with his supposed friend Marik and now with Ryou.  'How can I do this to both of them!  I'm such I-I'm such…'

"I'm such a horrible person!"  This time she had yelled it out loud catching the fighting boy's attention. 

"Anzu what are you talk-" Ryou never got a chance to finish.  Anzu began babbling on about everything from the moment she had gotten up in the middle of the night to right when she arrived back.  Only going into a bit of detail about the dream, continuing to say sorry throughout the entire thing.  She felt the last of her tears drip onto her leg as she now sat in silence looking at the two boys who looked stunned to say the least.  Ryou was the first to react.

"Daijoubu Anzu-chan.  We worried because we care for you, even if Bakura is mean and a baka he still somehow cares."  Anzu had to stifle a giggle as Bakura tried to protest that remark.  "Why don't you go take a bath before we have to leave?"  
            "Leave," asked Anzu.  Bakura also looked over at his hikari puzzled.

"Don't you remember," he asked.  Seeing the confused look on her face he continued.  "Yesterday Jou and Honda invited us to that water park to celebrate finally getting out of school for spring break."  A light bulb came up over Anzu's head.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot!  But I don't have a bathing suit," she said a little disheartened.

"It's ok, we can go by your place if we need, or stop by a store on the way."  She nodded happily as she grabbed Ryou into a hug.  Bakura was glaring daggers at him but at that moment he was happy and Bakura couldn't do anything to make him not.  She pulled away and hugged Bakura as well, which he wasn't prepared for, as she thanked him for watching out for her the night before.  She then left to take a bath as Ryou had suggested.  Leaving the two alone in the room, and suddenly Bakura felt a rage he never knew his hikari could have through their link and he cocked his eyebrow as his hikari slowly turned to him with a murderous look in his eye.

"A love hotel?!"

Anzu giggled as she heard the yelling from downstairs.  She knew the two would never seriously hurt each other.  'This feels right, just being here with the both of them.  Knowing I can always come here and they'll be here for me, that they care for me.  It feels like a real home.'

AN:  So what did you think?  PLEASE tell me because I wasn't sure how good it was after having writers block for so long.  I love any reviews you guys give me because you inspire me.  Anyway I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Water Fun and Fortune

AN:  Sooo sorry it tok so long to get this out but after a certain order of events can you blame me?  First last Tuesday I got the first 72 ep's of Yugioh (oh yeah you know I had to do a marathon).  Then on Thursday I got some Bakura/Anzu doujinshi (fan comics) I was able to buy from this Japanese guy (yay for knowing Japanese) and so you know I had to read through them.  Also I'm planning on translating them and want to post them for other Bakura/Anzu lovers but does anyone know about the copywrite laws and such?  I don't know if it's legal so someone seriously get back to me if you know.  Then I had prom Friday and worked this weekend.  Anyway this one is longer and I hope you like.  Also I wanted to make sure Bakura doesn't go really soft or anything so please tell me if I am because he's so bad ass and I don't wanna make him a pansy!   Anyway please enjoy!

Bishie = Bishonen = Pretty Boy

Doushite = what's wrong?

Oi = Yo or Hey

Baka = Stupid

Hikari = Light = Good side of millennium item holders aka Ryou/Yugi

Yami = Darkness = Bad side of millennium holders aka Bakura/Yami

Minna = Everyone

Ano = Umm

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies!  I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who am I?"

Chapter 14: "Water Fun and Fortune"

            Anzu made sure to clean under her hand after the incident with Marik he was right she did have his blood under her nails. 'Gross!'  She dropped the towel to the floor and examined herself in the mirror.  Most of the scrapes and such had healed and the only real bruise left was one right below her ribs on her left side and one on her lower right shin but that was just a bit red.  The one below her ribs was still quite purple.  "Maybe I should wear a one piece," she said to herself in the mirror.  The one thing she was grateful for was that she could pass the red mark on her neck off as a bruise or something if she wanted.  'Bakura,' she thought in a scolding manner as she thought of the white haired bishie who had created the red mark on her neck.  She slowly turned to the shower and started up the water and let it warm up while she looked around the bath area.  'I really need to shave, I wonder if they'd mind if I used one of their razors?'  She dug through the drawers under the sink until she came across a bag of disposable razors.  'They won't mind.'  She turned to the shower and stepped in pulling the curtain across as she lathered a wash cloth.

            'What am I going to do now that I don't like Ryou?  I've kind of been leading him on, how do I just tell him I don't want to be with him?  Especially after he was my first kiss.'  She felt heat rise to her cheeks but pushed it away as she propped her leg on the side of the shower and lathered it before running the razor across the smooth silk of her leg going over the small bruise she still had.  'Not only that but I saved his life, I mean I almost died for him, and now I have to tell him that I like his Yami.  Someone who is like the other side of him?  When did life have to get so confusing?'

             She finished with her right leg and lifted her left leg repeating the process.  'Not only that but what do I do about Bakura?  I mean he saved me last night and then what almost happened in the love hotel.'  She felt her face flush with color and a familiar feeling wash over her as she thought of his hands all over her body, his mouth on her skin…'  The razor slowly slipped from her hands and with a small clink brought her back to reality.  She quickly picked up the razor and went back to finishing her leg.  'But I don't want something that's just lust!  I want something romantic, someone who'll want me for more then just one night in a love hotel!'  She was now angry as she stood fully and reached for some shampoo.  'I don't know a thing about how he feels!  The only positive thing I know is he's at least somewhat attracted to me.'  She sighed as she let the warm water wash over her and wash the soap.  She reached for another bottle of hair care product as she tried to calm her confused mind.  'I need to find out what exactly Bakura thinks of me before I do anything.'  She once again dipped her head under the running water flushing out the slimy substance as she made her resolve.  She turned off the water and slowly stepped out smiling to herself in the mirror.  'Ok, I can do this!'

            'I can't do this!'  Anzu looked around her at the crowded water park and at her friends walking in front of her.  Jounouchi had decided to bring his younger sister Shizuka with him and of course he wouldn't leave her side with Honda around.  Ryou and Bakura were walking behind them and then there was Anzu in between the two boys.  The others already had their swimsuits on, Anzu included.  Though she didn't mind the other guys wearing swim suits.  Especially a certain white haired Yami who she had a hard time taking her eyes off.  'Man he looks so good without his shirt on.  Maybe I should burn all of his shirts.  What am I thinking?!'  She shook her head to clear her thoughts and was brought back to her own dilemma.  She had bought a swimsuit at a store they had in the water park where you could also purchase towels and other clothing.  But unfortunately Bakura had talked her into somehow buying a two piece.  And now she walked wrapped in a towel very self conscience about the bruise still present on her pale skin.

            "Weird weather huh," asked Jou.  "I mean just a few days ago it was snowing now it's 75.  You'd think we were in Michigan (AN: Inside Joke)."  Honda nodded in agreement even though his eyes were fixed on the shorter girl walking on the other side of Jou.  Which only pissed Jou off further and to make sure Honda knew he stuck his foot out and tripped his 'best friend.'  Honda's face met the pavement and they didn't exactly make friends. 

            "Oh my god Honda-san!"  Shizuka knelt next to the pointy-haired boy as his nose began to bleed.  "Are you ok?"  Honda was eating this up and played the sympathy card.

            "Oww!  I think I may have broken it!"  His eyes began to tear up as Shizuka began babying him.

            "Hey you wuss, stop acting like a baby.  At best it's bruised."  Honda tried to glare at him but it was impossible with the tears, fake as they were, and it only served to make him more pitiful.  The trio behind them watched on with sweat drops all knowing exactly what was coming.  But before the fist fight could officially start they called out something like see you later and took off for the wave pool.  Bakura made his way towards the water and dove in while Ryou noticed that someone was missing and held back waiting for Anzu.

            "Anzu-chan, doushite?"

            "Uumm…it's nothing Ryou-kun."  She tried to hide her blush and looked down at the towel she was clutching for dear life.

            "What's wrong, shy," Bakura called out mockingly from the cool looking water.  'I am really hot,' Anzu thought to herself.  'And they are my friends and they won't mind, so I shouldn't care what other's think,' Anzu thought to herself remembering Bakura's words from last night.  She nodded and slowly let the towel drop to the ground.  She still blushed a bit from embarrassment as Ryou's eyes automatically went to the bruise.

            "Wow that looks really bad still."  Guilt suddenly came over Ryou.  'That should be me who's bruised not Anzu.   Gomen Anzu.'  Anzu noticed the look that came over Ryou's face and went up to him quickly to cheer him up.

            "Come on Ryou-kun, the water looks so nice," she said and grabbed his hand leading him to the wave pool.  Her smile was contagious as he soon perked up too.  The scene of the two running hand in hand did not bode well with Bakura.  'Mine,' was the one thing that ran through his mind.  Anzu and Ryou quickly paddled out to were Bakura was floating while they waited for the waves to start up.  Anzu quickly dove under as the three came together and swam to the bottom looking up.  She felt herself smile as soon after Ryou and Bakura's heads appeared below water as well looking for her.  The water making their hair float and tinted with the blue made it seem ethereal.  But she heard a noise from above and came up just as the siren ended.  The three then were separated as the torrent of waves crashed down. 

            Anzu was having the time of her life, she always felt so comfortable in the water, even in the most wild of instances such as now, even if it was artificial.  She fought her way through the waves turning now and then to catch one and flow with it, riding the strength of the water beneath her.  She felt so free.  But all good things come to an end and this was no exception.  Anzu started dogging paddling again as she looked around to spot her friends.  She saw Bakura near the left edge but couldn't see Ryou anywhere and started to feel worried.  She started paddling towards Bakura but before she even finished swimming towards him she called out.

            "Where's Ryou-kun."  Bakura turned his head towards the shore and pointed.  There indeed sat a water logged Ryou who looked like he was trying to catch his breath near the water's edge.  She couldn't help but sweat drop and giggle a bit at the young man's predicament.  She was about to finish swimming towards Bakura when a scream came from the other end of the wave pool.

            "Someone stole my top!"  But almost as soon as her cry was heard another panicked female voice rang out and another.  Anzu didn't like where this was going and started swimming into shore.  The cries of outraged and embarrassed women getting closer and closer.  It was like the jaws music getting louder and louder as the predator stalked its prey.  Anzu felt something stir in the water behind her and before she could dive under the water she felt a hand on her back and cried out as her top was released and one of her hands went to her chest to keep herself decent.  But before the perpetrator could continue on to his next victim a hand latched itself onto his arm and pulled him from the water.  Anzu's top and the others he had collected still in his hands.  Anzu gasped in surprise. 

            "Mokuba!"

            "What the hell are you doing you little perv," barked Bakura holding Mokuba above the water and looking very pissed.

            "I'm not a perv!  Jou is!  He said if I got fifteen girl's tops he'd let me take Shizuka out on a date this week," he said a blush highlighting his features.  Anzu's face was aflame both with embarrassment and anger.  Anzu, topless as she was, held an arm to her chest and marched out of the water getting a few stares and nosebleeds, Ryou included, as she walked over to a familiar looking blond who seemed to have made up with his best friends and was currently in the middle of a duel.

            "Oh Jou," she said in a sticky sweet innocent voice.  Suspecting nothing as she was behind him Jou casually turned around as Honda backed away fearing for his friend's life.  Jou turned around and was faced with the wrath of god, or at least pretty damn close.  Anzu gave him the beating of his life.  "Not only do you pervert poor Mokuba and use him for your twisted ways but promise him he can date your sister!  You pervert, use, and twist poor Mokuba for your own perverted desires!  You're lower than low," was along the lines of what she screamed at him as she beat him to a bloody pulp.

            "Is that true Oniichan," came a very timid voice and Anzu and Jou both turned their heads to a very disheartened Shizuka. 

            "Sh-Shizuka, umm…you see," said Anzu trying to make it sound better then it was.  She knew Jou meant the world to his sister and she never meant to make him sound so bad in front of her. 

            "It's true," Jou said lowering her head.  "But I didn't think he'd really do it," he said in protest.  "I just didn't want anyone dating my little sis so I gave him a task I thought was impossible, I never wanted him to do it."  Anzu released her grip on the boy as he looked guiltily over at his little sister.  "I'm sorry."

            "Oniichan, it's ok," Shizuka said as she latched onto her older brother in a heart-warming hug.  Anzu almost let her hand drop until she realized she still had no top.  She made her way over to Mokuba who was currently returning the tops to some very angry women and apologizing.  Though more then a few dismissed it as they said he was 'too adorable to stay mad at.'  Anzu smiled as she took her top back and followed the other women to the bathroom to put it on again.  Little did she know she was being followed.

Just as she was turning the corner to enter the bathroom a hand reached out and covered her mouth and pulled her into the little alleyway between the bathroom and the next building.  The hand over her mouth was released but before she could scream her mouth was pressed against someone else's.  Her eyes went wide until she noticed she knew this person, and slowly gave in.  His arms circled around her shoulders pulling her closer as she allowed him access to her mouth and he bit at her lower lip.  The same body she was admiring earlier was now pressed against her own.  His lithe and bit of muscle gave him a form that was strong but not overly bulky.  The warmth radiating from his body.  She was loosing herself in the kiss when one of his arms slowly snaked its way under her one arm covering her chest.  She quickly pulled back her face ablaze. 

            "Bakura!"  Hew only smirked in a teasing manner.  "Jeez is that all you ever think about!"  She was pretty pissed he actually tried that again…in public.  And the fact he seemed to be sitting there in thought after her last question only seemed to make her madder.  She quickly turned and stormed into the bathroom to put her top back on.

            "Oi!"  Bakura once again looked annoyed as he say the retreating form of Anzu enter the realm from which no man could enter without retribution, (aka the lady's room) or so he had seen when the stupid Pharaoh entered the wrong one and ended up with sharp, pointy, and goopy (?) things being thrown at him as he ran out the door like a bat out of hell.  'Damn woman, she's so touchy!  And what does she mean is that all I think about?'  He grumbled and stomped back to the small group Ryou called friends.  Shizuka was playing with a deck of cards as he returned.  Ryou looked pretty upset.  "What the hell is wrong with him?"

            "He has a lot of bad fortune," said Jou. 

            "Huh?"  Bakura looked down and saw 5 cards, a king of hearts, a six of hearts, a three of diamonds, a 4 of clubs, and a three of spades.  "What are you talking about?"

            "I can tell fortunes with these cards.  It goes like this; every suit has a different meaning.  Hearts are about your love life, Spades are about your work and if you don't have work schoolwork, Diamonds are about your money, and Clubs are about your family and friends.  From 2 to 10 are mild things that happen.  5 being middle meaning nothing good or bad and anything lower are mildly bad the lower you go and anything higher is mildly good the higher you go.  Then jack and king are the two worst degrees of something.  A jack means something awful and a king is something horrible.  While a queen and an ace is the best.  Queen is a great thing that will happen and a ace is the greatest thing that can happen.  So Ryou's fortune is something horrible in love, something mildly good in love, something mildly bad in money, something mildly bad in family and friends, and something mildly bad in his schoolwork."

            "Damn you have bad luck written all over you.  Maybe I should stay away from you in case it's contagious," Bakura said backing away.

            "Baka," his hikari growled.

            "Can I read your fortune Bakura-kun," Shizuka asked excitedly. 

            "Sure why not," he said off handedly. 

            "Ok, cut the deck."  He did as told and watched as she sorted the cards into six different piles of alternating cards up and down before flipping over a final card above the rest, an ace of hearts.  "Wow, the last card I put down is one of your cards automatically and you're already lucky in love!"  Ryou seemed downcast at this.  "Ok now you have to pick a pile."  He looked between the six piles before tapping the top left one."  She pushed the other cards out of the way and flipped the rest over upright, telling his fortune as she flipped them.

            "A seven of hearts, something pretty good will happen in your love life."  Bakura smirked.  "A king of clubs, damn really bad problems with friends.  A five of diamonds, means your money is stable.  And a jack of hearts wow some major love issues Bakura!  Something really good, something kind of good, and then something really awful.  Wonder what kind of girl is getting you into all this kind of trouble?"  Bakura could feel the slightly red tinge on his face as she explained the last part.

            "Che, like some woman would really have that kind of control over me.  You must be dreaming!"

            "Minna!"  Bakura instantly perked up as he looked over his shoulder at Anzu who was jogging towards them.  Shizuka didn't miss the reaction as Anzu rejoined the group.  "Hey guys what are you doing?"

            "I'm telling fortunes Anzu, can I do yours next?"

            "You're a fortune teller?"

            "Yeah I just gave Bakura his fortune, apparently some girl is really messing around with his love life.  He has something really good, kind of good and really bad happening in that department."

            "Sounds screwy," she said with a nervous giggle as she tried to keep her blush under control. 

            "Yeah but he got the ace of hearts, something like that is rare and it could mean he found his soul mate."  At this Bakura definitely blushed and Anzu looked wide eyed at the white haired man next to her who looked ready to kill.  "Or maybe I'm wrong," Shizuka said nervously remembering how her brother told her before about the Yami liking to send people to the shadow realm.

            "Ano…please don't send Shizuka to the shadow realm Bakura.  Please, I'll pick up some steak for dinner later ok?"  He seemed to cool down a bit but still grumbled something about a little brat who couldn't tell the future from a postage stamp. 

            "The shadow realm?  Anzu how do you know about that?!"  Everyone including Ryou leaned in wondering about this new bit of information

            "Oh I kind of had an epiphany (AN:  Hope I used that word right) last night, or would it be early this morning.  I remembered a lot about my life but only up until the point where Yugi finished the puzzle and Yami started showing up.  Then there are bits and pieces I remember after that but most of it's a blank."

            "Yay!  You're finally coming back," Jou said glomping her.  Honda was quick to do the same.

            "I never left guys, and you're taking…my…air supp-" the two guys let up as their friend was turning purple. 

            "Sorry," they both said with sheepish expressions rubbing the back of their heads. 

            "Ok Anzu cut the deck," Shizuka said thrusting the deck in front of her after she had shuffled it.  She quickly created the piles and put a card face up which happened to be the Ace of hearts.

            "Wow!  Awsome!  It's really rare to pull it twice in a row when reading but to have it be the face up card again!  It must be fate," she said with a coy smile and Anzu blushed.  "Ok pick a pile!"  Anzu tapped the lower center pile and Shizuka again cleared the area and flipped the cards up like last time.  "Wow, the king of hearts, that's really bad luck in love.  The worst!"  Anzu's smile seemed to fall of her face as Shizuka announced the grim news.  "A jack of clubs!  Wow something really horrible in family.  This is worse then Ryou's fortune.  A King of Diamonds, damn something horrible in money.  Hey the seven of hearts, the same love card Bakura got.  It really must be fate, they say when you do this fortune thing and two people get the same cards in a row then it has something to do with the other."

            "Anzu with Bakura, get real!"  Joey laughed at the thought while Bakura looked ready to rip him in half. 

            "And just what the hell is so funny!  You think I can't get a woman or something!"  He held out the ring menacingly.  Jou and Honda backed away visibly shaken.

            "What he means is you two are like oil and water, it's just impossible!"  Honda quickly diffused the situation.  Bakura humphed and sat down pleased his manhood had been saved. 

            "Anyway they're just cards," said Jou as he got up and brushed himself off.  "I mean they can't really tell the future right?"

            "Oniichan!  You don't believe in me?"  She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

            "Of course I do.  But I don't believe you're psychic," he said with a grin.  The others giggled as they rose to their feet.  Anzu got to her feet and stretched.

            "Hey guys I'm going to go get some water, anyone want anything to drink?"  They all shook their heads.  "Ok, be back!"  She took off towards the drink stand.  She was just coming around a bush when a hand snaked out and grabbed her.  She was about to reprimand Bakura about doing things in public when she noticed the difference in the way he held her.  He was rougher and smelled of dirt and sun.  She fearfully tilted her head to the side to see bleach blond bangs on her shoulder and amethyst eyes laughing at her.

            "So good to see you again dear Anzu," Marik said with a chuckle.

つづく

AN:  So what did you think?  Thanks again to all who reviewed you really did inspire me and I am soo grateful for all of your support.  Also for those who want to know that card game is real.  You shuffle, have someone cut the deck and then do two rows of three cards starting in the upper left corner with the card down, then the middle up, then the last down, then for the bottom row do the opposite.  Then you have to have a pile of four so for the next turn do the reverse, turn a card upside down over an upturned card and put an upturned card over a down card.  Do this three times then the fourth time put all the cards face down and then flip one card up and I explained how to read above.  Just something I really like doing and a lot of the times my predictions have been true.  Hmm.  Anyway please tell me if this is any good because I didn't do a whole lot of revising on my second read through which is odd for me so I hope I didn't mess up too badly.  Hope you enjoyed


	15. Change of Luck

AN:  Sorry it took a while to get this out but I had writers block for one then I felt horrible for Ryou and I actually started a new fic that's Ryou/Anzu to try and make myself feel better.  I should have it posted by Friday.  Anyway sorry this took so long but hope you enjoy it!

Japanese:

Gomen = Sorry

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies!  I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who am I?"

Chapter 15:  "Change of Luck"

            "Marik what are you doing here," she squeaked obviously not expecting to see him, well, ever again.  But she could only be hopeful. 

            "You left so quickly earlier, I didn't have a chance to talk with you," he said smoothly with a slight smirk. 

            "We have nothing to talk about," she said trying to pry herself from his grip but failing miserably. 

            "You have a lot of spunk for a defenseless girl who could be brainwashed at any second."

            "B-brainwashed?"  She stopped her struggling and looked at him wide eyed.  His smirk only grew wider.

            "If I really wanted to I could take control right now and make you do things you never dreamed of," he said pulling her closer to his own body.  "But there would be no fun from getting it from a puppet."  By now Anzu was stuck somewhere between shock, embarrassment, and anger.  She stood there dumbly as the three overpowering emotions fought for dominance.  "Why do you hang out with that looser Bakura and his pussy hikari?  I'm sure I could show you some more interesting things."  He then quickly leaned down and smashed his lips against hers.  It was at this moment anger won the three-way bout and Anzu's knee found his groin.  He pulled away with a grunt and doubled over a bit but didn't fall.  She took this opportunity to smack the side of his face on the same side she had clawed him earlier. 

            But he recovered quickly enough and she barely had enough time to jump out of the bushes as he reached for her.  She ran towards her small group of friends but just as she thought she had reached the safety of her group a hand grabbed her around the waist.  She was about to call out when another hand made its way over her mouth.  None of her friends had noticed her about a dozen yards away in the arms of the sinister Egyptian.  He began pulling her towards one of the nearby allies. 

            'I have to do something!'  She was scratching furiously at his arms but he didn't seem to be reacting at all.  'If I let him get me into the alley he'll he'll-' She diverted her current thoughts and tried to focus on getting away.  The shadows of the alley were quickly closing in on her when she tried one last desperate attempt.  She bit down on his hand hard.  She felt him stiffen but didn't stop.  She bit through the skin and tried not to gag as a coppery taste filled her mouth and dripped down her chin.  She heard him visibly groan at this and even though she was sure she couldn't stomach it another minute she bit harder feeling her teeth sink into the warm flesh.  His arm around her waist instantly dropped and grabbed her by the back of the head prying her off of his other hand.  But she wouldn't let go.  He then grabbed the front of her face and tried prying her jaw back.  She took this opportunity to quickly release him from her grasp and scream at the top of her lungs.

            The next thing she knew she felt her head snap to the right as the back of his hand found her face.  She stumbled and fell to her knees facing away from him.  But he quickly grabbed her hair again pulling her into sitting upright when a gruff voice from in front of her got both of their attention. 

            "Get your hands off of her," Bakura demanded his eyes seemed to be burning with hatred as he took in Anzu's appearance.  Her cheek was turning a red color, blood, Marik's blood, running down her chin from her mouth, and Marik holding her by her hair.  Bakura was not pleased.  Besides Ryou this took almost everyone by surprise.

            "What's going on Ryou, why's Bakura acting almost hero-like," whispered Jou.

            "Well it's kind of complicated," he said his eyes downcast.  He sat there as his double was indeed playing the role of hero and he stood there like a lump not being able to do a thing.  'Horrible in love huh,' he thought thinking about his fortune.  'How can I even stand a chance in love when I can't stand up for what I love?'  He swallowed a lump in his throat as he continued to watch the confrontation.

            "I don't know about that.  I think Anzu wants to stay with me don't you?"  He gripped his rod with his injured hand and looked down to the girl but was surprised to see her eyes weren't dilated.  He growled when he felt the familiar presence of the millennium ring around her and his eyes narrowed at the former tomb robber.

            "Go fuck yourself," she spat out still struggling against his grip.  He grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet before shoving her to the ground in front of him.  Bakura ran up and was about to grab her when Marik's millennium rod, now doubling as a dagger, came between Bakura and Anzu.

            "I'm sorry but I don't like to share my toys why don't you go get a new one Bakura," Marik said with a smirk as he raised the blade to her throat.  Once again Jou and the others seemed confused by his words but everything slowly started to come together for them.

            "Who don't you shove that rod up your ass Marik," Bakura hissed his name viciously.    Marik smirk came right back full force at Bakura's words.

            "Getting so touchy over one little woman.  You're getting soft Bakura."  The words stung Bakura's pride and he knew it.  Bakura growled and straightened up making himself look composed.  'Damn woman first she starts making me want her, then she makes me actually like her, now she's the downfall of my reputation.  Damn woman!'  (AN:  Come on Bakura you know it's worth it!)

            "Wait a second Bakura and Anzu as a couple," yelled Jou leaving his friend and sister speechless as they looked on in total shock.

            "If I'm the one who's getting soft over obsession over a woman what the hell do you call this stalking business you have going on," asked Bakura with a sneer.

            "I never said she wasn't attractive, she's actually very tasting looking."  To prove his point his tongue snaked out and licked her cheek.  "But I don't come to her ever whimper and call, she has you whipped."  Bakura was seeing red and was having trouble controlling his anger, first at himself as Marik's words stung him.  Then at Marik himself for licking what was his.

            "You better get your nasty fucking tongue off of her before I cut it off.  No one touches what's mine!"

            "Yours?!  What the hell is she some pet," yelled Jou from behind.

            "She's not a dog," yelled Honda.  Ryou had his own comments but let his yami know them through their mind link making Bakura's eye twitch.

            "Yours?" Anzu squeaked as she looked up at him her eyes holding a sad expression in them.  'Is that all I am to him?  A possession, something that belongs to him?  Does he even like me for more then something to screw?'  "What am I to you," she demanded.  "Am I just some object you own and can play with anytime?!"  She was getting pissed now.  "Do you even care about me?!"

            "Woman what the hell are you talking about?  You're mine and that's all there is to it."  At that moment the rest of her friends all shared a thought as they heard what Bakura said, 'Dumbass.'  She lowered her head as the tears finally came.  Marik smirked as his plan seemed to be working.  Marik lowered his rod and took a step back leaving the girl standing there.  Bakura took a few steps towards her but he heard a low growl come form the girl.  "What the hell is the matter with you woman?"

            "I am not an object," she all but yelled.  "I am not a possession, I am not something that can be owned, and I am sure as hell not yours!"  She finished this statement with a slap to his face.  He looked outraged and heartbroken at the same time.  All he could really do was sit there in shock with a dumb look on his face as she stormed past him and took off.

            "Smooth moves Romeo," laughed Marik.  "Always this good with the ladies?"  He turned and walked off in the opposite direction of Anzu.  'Now all I have to do is sit and wait,' he thought with a smirk.  Bakura finally got his bearings back but noticed his hikari was gone. 

            "Hey where's Ryou," he asked still in a bit of shock.

            "He took off after Anzu you dumbass," shouted Jou.

            "What the hell was that?  And who are _you_ calling a dumbass," he yelled glaring at Jou.

            "You ya dumbass!  If you had any sense you'd know what the hell Anzu wanted."

            "What she wanted, what the hell are you talking about?"

            "He means you made her sound like an object, something you possess.  Like you were just using her for…umm…," Shizuka stuttered near the end of her sentence.

            "What she means is she thinks you're only using her and you don't care about her.  And if you are," Honda cracked his knuckles to try his intimidation tactic even though he knew Bakura could just send him to the shadow realm if he wanted. 

            "Just mind your own business," he growled and elbowed past them walking towards the exit. 

            Anzu broke down as soon as she sat on the bench on the far side of the park.  She couldn't help it as the tears just continued flowing.   'Why the hell would I think that jerk ever liked me.  Why did I have to give up on Ryou?  Why couldn't I have liked him instead?  At least he likes me back.  What the hell am I to Bakura?  Just some toy he can pick up and play with whenever he wants?!  That ass!'  Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a hand on her face and looked up to see Bakura…no he was much more gentle….it was Ryou she saw through her blurred vision.

            "Anzu-chan, please don't cry."  His thumb gently swiped at her tears as she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself.  The gentle rubbing of his hand on her face helped to sooth her.  She had gotten herself almost completely under control when she felt warm arms embrace her. 

            "R-Ryou-kun?"

            "Gomen Anzu."

            "Sorry?  For what?"

            "I wish I could have protected you, but I'm so much weaker.  And I'm sorry for what Bakura said.  He can be a real ass sometimes."  Anzu pulled back wiping the last few stray tears from her eyes. 

            "You shouldn't apologize for Bakura.  You shouldn't apologize for things you haven't done wrong."

            "Anzu-chan."  Before she knew what was going on his lips were on her in a heated kiss that left her breathless.  'Wait!  No!'  She was trying to fight the emotions this was giving her.  'This isn't right!  You don't love him and this is only hurting him.  This isn't Bakura!'  She felt like she just bit a lemon as the thought brought a bitter taste to her mouth and she pulled back.

            "Ryou-kun please stop."  The tears were threatening to start anew.

            "Anzu-chan, I'm sorry but I can't help it.  I-I love you," he whispered as a full blown blush took over his facial features.  "I have for a long time, and please Anzu, please be with me," he pleaded looking up at her with hope-filled eyes.  This really did make Anzu start crying.

            "Anzu-chan?  Anzu-chan what's wrong?"

            "I-I Can't.  I-I'm sorry Ryou-kun but I would be lying if I said I loved you back.  I-I'm sorry; I wish I could have fallen for you; you're so much nicer and better.  But…I-I can't lie.  I don't love you."  She looked up through her tear streaked gaze and saw him slowly rise; she couldn't see too well but was pretty sure she saw a few tears escape his own eyes.

            "No, I'm sorry Anzu-chan.  I shouldn't have forced you into a decision like that.  I'm sorry."  He quickly started jogging away.

            "Ryou-kun, wait!  Please!"  She felt her strength break as the tears started streaming down her cheeks.  "Ryou-kun," she moaned in agony.  Her heart felt like it was being ripped in fifty different pieces.  She slowly left the park as it was getting dark.  Her friends seemed to have left already along with Ryou and Bakura.  She didn't make it too far as she found a bench in the park and sat there silently sobbing as she couldn't find it in herself to cry anymore.  'What am I doing?  I'm just messing up their lives.  I shouldn't be anywhere near them.  Everything I touch I seem to hurt.  Why?'  Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

            She looked down and noticed a familiar name on the phone, 'Masaki.'  She answered.

            "Anzu where are you?"

            "I-I'm in the park I just went to the water park with my friends."

            "Your friends or your boyfriend?"

            "B-Boyfriend?  I don't have a boyfriend!"

            "Don't lie we were checking your credit card statement because the company gave us a call and said it was being used frequently.  You know that card is only for emergencies!"

            "I-It is?  I'm sorry I just wanted some groceries."

            "Groceries I can understand.  But staying in a love hotel!?  Anzu we take you in after your parents die.  We support you, give you food, money, a place to live.  We let you stay and live by yourself in domino because you want to be close to your friends and this is what we get?  Who was it?  Yugi?"

            "Y-Yugi is out of the country.  He left for Egypt with his grandpa for spring break."

            "Then where have you been staying?"

            "I've been staying with Ryou-kun."

            "Ryou?  The foreign kid?"

            "Yes, I couldn't stay with anyone else."

            "So he's your boyfriend!"  
            "No he's-"

            "Stop lying to me!  Anzu you're getting older and I know you've had a few part time jobs.  You may want to think about getting a permanent one."

            "W-What are you talking about?"

            "I'm saying after this month you're going to have to start paying your own bills.  This is sudden so I'll finish up this months bills on your apartment, phone, and credit card.  But after that you're on your own."

            "W-Wait please.  I don't have a boyfriend, I really didn't do anything.  We just needed-"

            "Anzu, please we love you and we're doing this to help you.  Really."  The phone then went dead and she couldn't do anything as the tears cascaded down her face.  'I guess I did have more tears to cry.'  She sat there as the clear sky became cloudy and the sound of rolling thunder came a few times.  She couldn't make herself move.  'I've lost Bakura, I've lost Ryou, I've lost my family, my home, everything…I have nothing left.'  She felt totally empty and drained.  She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to the figure standing beside her. 

            "You really shouldn't be out in a storm," smiled Marik as she looked at him wide eyed.

AN:  Hehe, evil cliffie!  TT I'm sorry Ryou!  I'm so mean!  Bad me!  Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!


	16. I Keep Finding My Way Back to You

AN:  Sorry it took so long to update but I had the work schedule from hell this weekend.  A nine hour shift with no breaks on Sunday alone!  Anyway this also might be the only update you get for a while unless I can get one out before Friday.  I'm probably going to be stuck working all weekend unless I can loose an appendage or something and I might be busy this week because I'm supposed to get more Yugioh today or tomorrow!  Happy Dance  Anyway sorry if the last chapter was such a bummer but anyone who reads my stories knows it gets a lot worse before it gets better so sorry about hurting Ryou.  It broke my own heart to do it, I cried too.  Also I don't know why I keep putting Marik in here, whenever I want a weird twist in my story he just keeps popping up.  Damnit I need like some Marik-be-gone or something.  And sorry dreaming child but I hope you like this chapter better and let's just say for Marik what goes around comes around.  And one more not to Genki no Yuuki sorry if I didn't set up the scene as well as I thought but they were in a crowded water park, with lots of screaming kids and stuff and she was within line of vision but not really close like within touching distance so they wouldn't notice.  And thanks lorrie for pushing me to get this done last night or I would have just put this off.  Anyway I hope I keep Bakura in character and please give me feedback on that because I really want to keep him like he is.  One last note, I'm having trouble translating this Anzu/Bakura doujin if anyone knows some Japanese or someone who translates for fun like a fansubber who could help beta read it could you PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF RA contact me.  Thanks again!  Please enjoy!

Chapter 16:  "I Keep Finding My Way Back to You"

            He grunted as the drizzle turned into a full blown rain storm and his hair became plastered to his face obstructing his vision with white.  'Stupid woman!  I really am getting soft!  I can't believe I actually feel bad now!  I haven't felt this guilty in…Ra forever!'  He stomped in a puddle as he looked up and saw a light in the house as he approached the porch.  He shivered involuntarily from the wind beating at his back mixed with being soaked made for one big ice cube.  'I wonder if she's home yet.'  He wasn't ready to deal with her, not yet.  'If I go in now I may end up apologizing, I can't do that, I can't go soft!  I have a reputation to uphold!'  But even as he thought that he opened the door and was prepared to have her yell and cry at him just so he could appologize.  What he was not prepared for was his hikari sitting on the couch looking like a truck just ran over his kitten (AN: TT That is a sad thought).

            "Oi, what the hell is eating you?  Where's Anzu, is she still pissed at me," he asked in an annoyed voice.  Ryou sat up quickly and look at him confused and worried.

            "She's not with you?"  Bakura felt his stomach twist itself into a knot as he heard his hikari's response.

            "What's that supposed to mean?  I haven't seen her since she threw her fit in the park," he said in what he hoped was an agitated voice but came out a bit more desperate.

            "I went and talked to her after what you said but I think I just made it worse," he said with a blush on his cheek as he remembered how he hurt her more then helped her.  'I hope she can forgive me for that.'  "I came home and waited and called her friends when it started raining but no one has seen her.  I hoped she was with you after what she said."  Ryou's voice hitched a bit at the end of that sentence.

            "What she said?"  Bakura was getting confused and agitated.  'Damn woman always making things more complicated.' 

            "You need to look for her.  She's probably still out there and this storm is only supposed to get worse."

            "Ryou," he said grabbing the boy's attention since he rarely ever called him by his name.  "What did she say?"  Instead of hearing an answer he felt a dull throb in his heart and knew immediately what she had told him.  He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse knowing she was actually loyal to him.  "Damnit."  With that he turned and ran right back out into the storm.  'Damn woman, you had better be ok!'

            Anzu shivered and pulled the towel closer around her body soaking the towel.  She looked around the living room of the Ishtar home as she sat and wondered if she should really be there right now.  'Maybe I should go home.  But…where is home…?'  She felt tears threatening to spill again and remembered exactly why she had agreed to follow Marik to his house to warm up.  'Because I have no home…  But should I really trust him?  After all the times I've met up with him he's only threatened my life.  But where else can I go?  I guess this is what they mean when they say you hit rock bottom; where even the worst situations look good to you.'  She sighed but looked up as she saw his figure enter the room holding some dry cloths in his hands. 

            "A-arigato," she said quietly and sniffled as her nose was still running.  She shivered as she stood and accepted the cloths. 

            "Why don't you take a bath Anzu-chan?  I think it'll help warm you up.  And you don't want to catch a cold now do you?"  She nodded dumbly still playing the part of mute like she had been since he'd picked her up in the park   The way he kept suggesting things as innocent as this but with that smile on his face continued to make her wonder what he was really up to.  "Follow me, I'll show you where it is."  She stood and mutely followed him upstairs to a room where he held the door open.  "Take your time and relax."  He tried to play innocent but it seemed to be having an opposite effect as she felt herself loosing the tiny bit of trust she had in him.

            He closed the door behind him and she turned and locked the door and just for an extra measure she put the dirty cloths hamper under the door knob to make sure it stayed closed.  It was only then she relaxed and slowly stripped herself of the freezing soaked clothing that seemed almost like a second skin to her now as she slowly peeled the layers off.  She then started up the bath and let it fill before stepping in and letting the warmth take over her.  'Was I over reacting earlier?  I mean he is a Yami and it's been Ra knows how long since he's had a relationship?  Maybe what he said was a sign of affection back then?  Who knows…now I've blown it for sure. I've ruined my friendship with Ryou, lost any chance I had with Bakura, and even lost my family.  Now I'm somehow over Marik's house in his bath while he's probably watching from some peep hole like that guy Norman Bates in Psycho.'  She shivered at the thought and cast wary glances around the bathroom as she though so. 

            'I just wish I could take everything back today.  I just want to be with him again, to wake up and make breakfast with Ryou-kun, to sit around and watch TV with my friends or play a game of Dance Dance, to fall asleep…with him next to me…'  She felt her eyes watering at the last thought and started silently sobbing into her bath water, letting all of her sorrow poor out into the gentle heat enveloping her.  She heard something and looked up to see the doorknob twist and she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them so tightly she nearly cut off the circulation.  She watched as the knob twisted a few times before she heard a voice call out to her.

            "Anzu-chan, you still in there?"

            "H-hai," she called out unsure of her own voice as it wavered. 

            "I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep in there.  Maybe you should get out soon."

            "Uhh, five more minutes please?"

            "Ok, just call me when you're done."  She listened as the footsteps slowly led away from the bathroom and she sighed in relief.  'What do I do?  What am I even doing here?  I should be trying to fix things.  Things don't just happen you have to make them happen!  Like my dream to dance in America, it's not just going to happen!'  She felt determination pumping through her veins and felt more like her old self.  'First thing is first I have to get things strait with Bakura and Ryou-kun.  But first I have to get out of this bathtub,' she thought jokingly.  She quickly got out and drained the tub getting dressed in what was probably some of his spare clothes.  And sure enough they were a pair of black cloth pants that were fairly baggy on her as he was taller and a red tank top that made her wish she had an extra bra as she tied up some of the slack in hopes that she could try and make her appearance a little more decent.  She gathered her wet cloths and folded them the best she could before moving the hamper away and unlocking the door.  The cool air rushed in and made her shiver and want to retreat back to the warmth of the bathroom but she stood her ground.  She was just about to head for the stairs and try and make a break for the front door when she heard a voice to her left. There stood a shirtless Marik with nothing but a pair of dark blue cloth pants much like her own, except of course for the fact that they fit him.  'Oh yeah I have got to get out of here.' 

"Anzu-chan you're finally out.  Do you feel better," he said walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.  She could only nod in response.  "Good, come on."  He grabbed her hand and silently pulled her towards his bedroom.  Of course she didn't know that until she was led into the room and he quickly shut the door, shoved her wet cloths out of her hands and onto the floor, and had her pressed up against the door.  'I need to get out of here,' she thought looking around desperate for a way to get out.  "Anzu," he said her name in a raspy breath as he bent down and his mouth found its way onto her shoulder and began licking and kissing along her shoulder to her neck.  'I need to get out of here.  I shouldn't have come here.  I have to leave.  I have to find Bakura!' 

His body was pushed against hers pinning her to the door.  His mouth was still on her neck as his hands started to circle her body.  She snapped out of her thoughts and into action as his mouth finally found its way to her own.  She grabbed his arms and tried shoving him away and turned her head away trying to get out from where he pinned her.  "Marik stop it, please!"  She struggled against his attempts as he continued.  "I mean it stop!"  He stepped back quickly grabbed one of her arms and flung her around and onto his bed.  Before she could get up he was on top of her and pinning her arms and body down beneath him. 

"You don't want to because I'm not Bakura right?"  His words took her by surprise and she looked up into his wild amethyst eyes trying to figure out what game he was playing now.  "I know because I know just what you're thinking."  He pinned both of her arms above her head with one of his hands as his other went to his belt loop and he pulled out his millennium rod. 

"You know exactly what this is and what it does, but you don't know a thing about me, or Yami, or Bakura.  You don't know anything because your memory decided to go take a hike.  Well listen up if you knew who the real Bakura was you wouldn't be after him like he was the best thing since ramen."

"And what would you know?"

"I know exactly who he is and I can show you."  The millennium rod began to glow and like before he felt the presence of the ring but after the fight and with them being so far apart it couldn't stop his millennium rods magic this time.  "Get ready to see your knight in shining armor turn into an ogre."  The eye of Ra became visible on her head as the rods magic tapped into her head, and to be more exact, her missing memories…all of her memories.  She felt tears coming to her eyes and slowly leaking out as she saw the many attempts Bakura had made against her friends, the many evils he had committed against Ra and the other millennium item holders.  Everything.

She sat there staring up in a daze long after her memories came back.  Marik could only watch in amusement as her eyes took on a dead and hurt look and a few tears trickled from her eyes.  "Now what do you think?  Think I'm as bad as him?  Does it matter to you anymore?"  He smirked at her silence and slowly lowered his mouth to hers.

Just as his lips touched hers she pulled back and bit down on his bottom lip.  He groaned and let go of her arms as she let go of his lip.  She quickly rolled over shoving him into his bed as she jumped up and ran down the hall and out his door back into the pouring rain.  She looked ahead as lightning illuminated her surroundings and the rain pelted her relentlessly.

'I knew deep down why I couldn't love him.  I also knew even if I remember that I thought it would never work.  If nothing else these few days have shown me one thing…I don't care about my past.  Only my future and what it has in store for me.  And that's Bakura.' 

Bakura leaned against a burnt out lamp post catching his breath as it came in painful gasps.  His painful breathing had come after he had started to feel hot and dizzy.  But he wasn't giving up yet.  'If that girl could come alone to East Domino with no weapons and track me down in the middle of the night I'm not giving up so easily.'  He looked up through the rain to see the walk sign flashing.  He started across the road and didn't notice when the walk sign flashed to the do not walk sign.  He didn't notice as a red Honda Insight flashed its lights at him.  He did notice a car honking and looked up as he was caught in the headlights. 

Before he could react he heard someone yelling his name and saw a flash of brown hair before he fell painfully to the ground with something heavy on top of him.  He looked up to see the very person he had been looking for, but she wasn't yelling his name anymore.  She didn't seem to be moving period.

"Anzu…"  His breath was ragged and hurt and it didn't sound like him anymore.  No movement came from the girl and he became worried but that thought swirled with the others in his head as he slowly let the darkness overcome him.

Humming…he heard humming coming from someone, a female someone.  He rolled over towards the sound trying to listen more closely as he found himself still floating in the darkness.  The voice sounded familiar.  He slowly cracked an eye opened but groaned at the brightness.  The humming stopped and he slowly opened his eyes again to see what made it stop.  He didn't recognize the room he was in.  It was completely white and had a very sanitary feel to it.  He looked over to where the humming had come from and saw Anzu.  'Anzu!'  Everything from the day before, including his foggy memory of the car accident came back to him.  He quickly sat up but groaned as a wave of dizziness came over him and fell back in his bed.

"Take it easy or you're going to give yourself a headache," came the cheerful voice in the bed next to him.  'Wait!  The bed?'  He looked over and sure enough she was also in a hospital gown.

"What happened," he asked and immediately frowned, his voice sounded horrid.  He sounded like a car trying to start but never quite making it.  She giggled and smiled over at him.

"Well I was on my way back to the house when I saw you crossing the road and then the signal suddenly turned red and you were still in the middle of the road so I kind of pushed you out of the way."

"Isn't that the exact same thing that got you into this mess?"  She giggled and blushed a bit.

"Yeah I guess but its ok now. I didn't loose my memories and I finally have mine back.  His eyebrows shot up and he looked at her wide eyed.

"When did that happen?"

"Sometime after I went home with Marik but before I almost ripped his lip off."  He looked at her confused and perplexed.  She just smiled and told him everything from when Ryou came to see her until the car accident, though she didn't go into much detail with what Marik attempted she was pretty sure he was going to try and send him to the shadow realm eventually.  He was also pretty pissed off about how her 'parents' reacted and without even thinking twice offered for her to live with them, though she said she needed some time to think.  She finally finished her story.

"And so we both ended up here.  We've really got to stop meeting thing way, ne?"  But he didn't return her smile.  'So she remembers everything?  I guess that means I missed my chance.  But then again at least Marik messed up too and he's not getting her.  Maybe she'll at least give my hikari a chance.'  He sighed.  'Damn woman making me feel like this.  I hate all these weird feelings and shit!'  She noticed the depressed look on his face and remembered about her resolve and what she had to do.

"Ano, Bakura?"  He looked at her giving her his attention.

"I wanted to say…I'm sorry, about yesterday.  I kind of forgot you probably haven't dated in a long time and well you don't really say or do a lot of romantic things.  So I'm sorry I took it wrong when you said I belonged to you."  He looked at her with a mix of shock and something along the lines of relief.  "Well and if you'll forgive me, do you think…that is…umm…"  Her face was turning as red as the blood in her IV.

"Come on just out with it!" 

"C-can I please be yours," she finally blurt out with her head bowed as she tried to hide her face.

"But I thought you said that you got your memories back?!"

"I did."

"Then even after everything I to you and your friends, the fact that I could still do something to your friends.  That doesn't both you at all?!"

"Well the past is the past.  When I didn't have a past all I had was my future.  And well I seemed to like the future with you in it.  That and you haven't tried to kill any of my friends or anything as bad as sending them to the shadow realm in a long time so I hope I can trust you won't do anything too bad."

"A-anzu..I…"  'She still wants me even after her memories came back.'  Even with all his pride and his reputation on the line he couldn't help the very slight tinge of pink that made its way onto his face.  'Come on you can trust her to keep your reputation in tact, just tell her.'  "Anzu I-"

Just then the door burst open and someone very unexpected pushed through the door.

"Anzu!"

"Yugi!"

AN:  I am the queen of evil cliffies!!  Does evil queen dance  Anyway thanks for reading and hope I kept everyone in character and that you like it.  Thanks for reading!


	17. Love and Pain

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to get back to writing this but got up to ep. 195 in yugioh so duh I had to watch it. Then I am also translating some Bakura/Anzu doujin and letting someone post it on their web page, I have 1 done already and am working on two others but don't have a clue when they'll be done. She should be posting it soon if you want to check it out go to my profile where it's listed. I'll try and update this a bit more when I can but I'll also be working on the doujin so sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy!

**NEW AN: It's in bold meaning it's important and read! Anyway I had to redo this one because it got really limey and bordered lemon so had to clean it up. The original chappie can be found at my MediaMiner account, please look in my profile for it since this editor is shit and won't let me put in URL's. GRRRRR **

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Chapter 17: "Love and Pain"

"Anzu-chan!" He threw himself into her arms and hugged her like she was going to disappear if he let go.

"Yugi-kun!" She put her arms around him and returned the hug but not with as much ferocity as him. Bakura was seething in the next bed. 'Fucking pharaoh and his fucking midget always get in the fucking way!' "What are you doing back so soon? I thought you wouldn't be back until Friday."

"I came back early on my own. I knew you'd be all right and everything but I couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving you like this. I know it probably sounds stupid but you're my best friend I couldn't just leave you like that."

"Yugi…" She felt her eyes watering as she looked down at her friend and felt her heart swell with happiness. "Thank you so much." An annoyed sound from the next bed had them both break away from their touching scene to look at an annoyed looking Bakura with his arms crossed and looking murderous.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?"

"What the hell do you mean what am I doing here?! I was in the accident too!"

"I didn't know. I got back and went to your house to see Anzu but you were gone and there was a message on the machine and as soon as I heard Anzu was in the hospital I came right over."

"So you didn't even listen to the whole message," asked Anzu

"No." Anzu and Bakura both sweat-dropped at his short attention span. "So will you tell me what happened?"

"You don't even know what happened," asked Anzu with a hint of disbelief.

"Ano…not really," Yugi replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Well Bakura was out looking for me because I went for a walk and it started raining and I wasn't back yet and he saw me and ran across the street into traffic." At the disbelieving look Yugi was giving her she quickly added, "I mean it was raining really badly and you could barely see through the rain. Anyway I saw him and the car so I pushed him out of the way. I did a lot better then the first time I tried taking on a car." She got a short chuckle from her friend and a snort from the bed next to hers. "But we're both ok," she said trying to include Bakura. "I mean we should be out of here pretty soon the doctor said."

"I'm so happy! I was so worried something worse had happened. And now that I'm back if you want you can come and stay with me."

"Stay with you?" She heard a slight growl and looked over Yugi's shoulder to see a very pissed looking Bakura. "Ahh well Yugi thanks for the offer but I actually recovered my memories last night, it was really a long night," she said tiredly. "And so I should probably go home soon. Maybe I'll go back tomorrow."

"Tommorow," Yugi asked before Bakura could get the same question out of his mouth. Bakura glared at him annoyed. 'Stupid Bush Baby always getting in my way! Just go crawl back into that huge sand box in Africa they call a desert!' But as Yugi didn't know what he was thinking he still noticed no danger right behind him.

"Yeah I'm too tired to get my stuff together tonight tomorrow will probably be a lot better." Yugi nodded in compliance.

"Maybe we could all do something together tomorrow."

"Umm it depends Yugi, my parents called yesterday and I have to work something out with them." She saw the hurt look in Yugi's eyes and quickly tried to keep the liquid from spilling over. "Believe me Yugi if it wasn't really important I'd say yes in a second."

"Really important?" 'Oh crap I talked myself into a corner,' she thought with a groan knowing his next question before he asked it. "Is something wrong? You know you can always ask me for help if you're in trouble." 'I really don't want to get into how I got kicked out by my parents right now. Crap someone get me out of this.'

"It's a family problem, you shouldn't go sticking your nose into other people's family problems," Bakura growled. Yugi quickly turned almost forgetting his presence.

"But Anzu's my best friend. I can't just abandon her!"

"She's your friend," he yelled stressing the word. "Not family, which is a bit more personal," he spat out. Yugi looked ready to make a come back but silently nodded in agreement.

"Bakura, when did you start caring about Anzu? I thought you hated her, at least the last time I checked." Bakura suddenly felt cornered as Anzu did just moments before. He fought the blush trying to cling to his cheeks.

"Well I did kind of save his life Yugi." Both boys stared at her in wonder not sure of what she meant. "I mean correct me if I'm wrong but if either one of your other halves, even if they have their own bodies, dies then so do you right? When I saved Ryou I kind of saved him as well right?" (AN: Not sure if this is true but I';ve heard others use this so I'm going with it. Sorry if it's incorrect). Bakura silently thanked Ra and any other gods possible for her covering his ass before he got pissed at himself for making himself vulnerable enough that a girl would have to cover for him.

"Anyway I'm a bit tired and it's still a few more hours before we can get released. So think I can get a nap in?" Yugi nodded in compliance before leaving the room. Anzu sighed in relief before Bakura's voice broke the silence.

"You actually lied to the squirt?" Instead of getting all mad and haughty like he thought she would she just smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not a saint; I don't have to be good all the time."

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan to use it." She quickly pulled her tongue back in and blushed furiously as he smirked. "Anyway, about what we were saying before-"

"Before what," asked Yugi as he once again came into the room.

"Y-yugi what are you doing in here?"

"Huh? Oh I just went to tell the others I was going to stay with you while you slept until they released you." 'Fucking pineapple head,' Bakura thought furiously. 'Ra damn this is worse then a chaperone!' Anzu was thinking along the same lines but of course in a PG manner.

"I-it's ok Yugi you don't have to stay with me. Really I'm just going to take a nap."

"I know I just feel really badly still about leaving like that, I'd like to sit here and watch over you just to make sure you're ok. That is…unless it makes you uncomfortable..?" She looked over at him and was confronted with the puppy dog eyes. 'Shit don't give in! Don't give in,' Bakura thought murderously.

"Of course not Yugi it's fine!" She looked over as Bakura glared murderous daggers and flipped over on his side away from her to take his 'nap.' She sighed and wished she could have told Yugi the truth, but she could never resist the puppy dog eyes. She flipped on her side looking towards Bakura as she closed her eyes and hoped she'd be out soon.

"Are you sure you'll be ok," asked Yugi for the fifth time as now Anzu, Ryou, and Bakura were trying to get him out the door.

"I'll be more then fine, you should go now. I think Yami's tired of waiting for you," she said and pointed to a lone figure about two blocks away who was walking towards the bus stop alone in annoyance.

"Hey Yami, wait up," yelled Yugi as he tried to catch up with his other half. The three sighed as they closed and locked the door. All of them relieved.

"How the hell do you put up with him on a daily basis," groaned Bakura.

"Lots and lots of patience, which I don't seem to have any more of right now." He snickered as she smiled at him. They both turned to look as Ryou got up and made his way towards his room. Anzu frowned. 'I haven't had a chance to talk to him since yesterday. I need to get everything sorted out, and I'll start with Ryou.' "I'll be right back." Before Bakura could say anything she made her way after Ryou's retreating figure.

She opened his bedroom door a crack and saw him sitting on the window sill staring out into the night. She slowly walked up to him wincing as the floorboards creaked under her weight. He didn't turn towards her.

"Ryou-kun?" He didn't answer her. She walked up and stood behind him looking out the window.

"Nice night isn't it," he asked surprising her. "It's warm but after the rain the breeze is cooler and helps take away the edge the heat has. Don't you think," he turned to face her with a sad smile on his face.

"Yes, it is," she said softly not trusting her voice. "Ryou-kun, I-I…goemenne!" He looked up at her with that sad smile still on his face.

"It's ok Anzu-chan. It hurts but I would rather have it hurt then you lie to me, or yourself." A look of pain crossed his angelic features as the moon came out from behind the clouds and seemed to kiss his pale skin. He looked up surprised as he heard a sniffle and saw a tear make its way down her face. "Anzu-chan…?"

"I know that it hurts but it hurts me too. I was confused about my feelings for so long and when I finally figured them out I felt horrible because I felt like I was leading you on. I loved the last few days I got to spend with you and hanging out with you and I want to be like that with you again and when I told you the truth it really hurt me to know I was hurting a great friend like you like that. I really am sorry and I want to do whatever I can to help you." Before she could do anything she found herself in his embrace. "Ryou-kun…?"

"As long as you're really happy I'll be fine. That's all I want." He pulled back and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and smiled a real smile. She smiled back and gave him another quick hug.

"You know I'd be a lot happier if you could get something to distract Yugi for a few hours coughdayscough." The two shared a laugh as the last of the tears between the two disappeared.

"Come on we're almost to your house Anzu-chan," called Yugi walking ahead of the three other figures. All of them were very pissed off for various reasons. Bakura was pissed off because Anzu told him she was sleeping in the other room last night because she didn't want to sleep next to him in front of Ryou because she thought it would be inconsiderate. To which he replied and got hit over the head for his reply. Then both Ryou and Anzu were agitated by the fact that after Yugi had finally left around midnight he had called them at 7 in the morning to get them up to go over to Anzu's house. Then they had to deal with his unusually perky self as they made their way over to her house at 7:30 in the morning. Needless to say they all had the urge to tie him up, put a gag in his mouth, and roll his down the street in a trash can. But because of Anzu they couldn't actually do it because she was still for some reason protecting him even though he was annoying the hell out of her.

They finally arrived at her apartment and entered. Anzu immediately went to work on the plan she had been thinking up since she was rudely awakened at 7:00 in the morning with six hours of sleep (AN: Guys don't ever come between a girl and sleep). She rubbed her stomach.

"Man am I hungry, maybe we should have eaten before we left," she said softly.

"I'm sorry Anzu, I thought you guys had already eaten," Yugi said in his chipper voice.

"How could we have eaten when you woke us up Yugi-kun," asked Ryou slightly annoyed but hiding most of it.

"Oh I guess you have a point," he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Let's go see what I have to make," she said and made her way into the kitchen and opened her fridge door to reveal a very bare fridge and searched through an equally empty cabinet. "Looks like I don't have anything. But I'm so hungry, I feel a bit dizzy," she said playing the part of damsel in distress to the tea. "If only someone could go get some groceries so we could make breakfast, scrambled eggs sound soo good right now."

"Don't worry Anzu-chan I can get the groceries," said Yugi helpfully. Ryou and Bakura both smirked behind his back as Anzu seemed to have found a way to get him out of their hair if for at least a while. "But you need more then just a few you don't have much at all."

"Oh it's ok Yugi, I don't need much it's just me here for now."

"Nonsense, if I can get one more person to come with me we can get you stocked up," he said turning to Ryou and Bakura.

"It's ok Yugi, I just got out of the hospital and I don't need to be eating all that much."

"Don't look at me," Bakura said suddenly. "I just got out of the hospital too."

"Hey wait a-" Ryou tried protesting but Yugi quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon."

"Thank you Yugi and take your time," called Anzu cheerily as she gave an apologetic smile to Ryou. Poor Ryou was glaring for all he was worth as the pair closed her apartment door. Anzu sighed and leaned against her front door happily. "Finally…" Bakura leaned close to her his lips only centimeters from her own. A blush played across her features as he stared down at her with a hunger in his eyes.

"So now that we're alone what shall we do," he asked with a smirk.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted a nap," she said in all seriousness and got up heading for her bedroom leaving a stunned Bakura behind.

"H-hey, wait a second," he said finally getting his composure and following her into her room as she curled up under her blankets and closed her eyes for some sleep. "What do you think you're doing?" He climbed on the bed and sat next to her trying to get her attentnion.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't you even want to know my answer?"  
"What answer?"

"The one from yesterday!" Heat immediately rose to her face. In her sleepy daze she had completely forgotten about it. She slowly sat up and looked at him and suppressed a giggle as his face had a hint of pink as well.

"A-and it is…?"

"I can't answer until you answer something else first." She nodded her head listening intently. "When I say you're mine you're mine and only mine. I am very possessive." His face once again came close to her own as his hand grabbed the bottom of her chin and tilted it up to look into his eyes. "Are you really ok with that?"

"Yes," she said barely above a whisper as she found herself lost in the crimson of his eyes. She felt her heart beating painfully against her ribs as she felt caught in those red orbs.

"Then you're now mine." His head dipped down as his lips caught her own in a searing heated kiss. Her body felt like it was on fire as his other hand reached around to her back and pulled her body against his own. Her own hands found their way around his neck and pulled him closer to her as his tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip asking entrance to which she complied. His tongue darted into her mouth wrapping around her own as he tasted her. 'She tastes like apricot.'

Kinky Make out Scene can be found at the original chapter at MediaMiner

please look in profile for link

"Hey guys we're back," yelled Yugi cheerfully through the house.

"For the love of-" But Bakura was cut off by Anzu

"Damnit go away!" Bakura's jaw dropped as her voice rang through the entire house.

Bush Baby – I got this from someone else's fic but I don't remember which so I'm sorry and if you're reading please tell me.

apricot – If you didn't know Anzu translates to Apricot lol, bad joke inspired by the doujin I translated.

AN: sorry again for this taking so long. Hope you like it, and I hope to get another doujin or chapter out soon. Hope you enoyed!


	18. Moving On

AN: I'm sooo sorry for not updating in so long. But I had the worst writer's block I think I've ever had. I actually sat in front of my comp for almost an hour just staring! Anyway my BF kidnapped me this weekend and now that I finally made it home I had a bit of inspiration. Sorry if it's short but I wanted to break it here or this chapter would be huge. Also in regards to ShibiChicken, yeah I guess I forgot to mention her ankle. But it wasn't sprained like two weeks off it need a cast sprained but more like a crap I did something stupid and it made a popping sound sprain that hurts for a day or two but after a couple hours is walk able, also a bishi = bishonnen = pretty boy. Also I do plan on doing a lemon or two…maybe three. Also people have been asking about where this translated doujinshi will be posted and it and I've tried putting it in the notes but it deletes it when I upload so just look up author ScarletMoonlight she's the one who's posting it. But she's a bit busy so she hasn't posted YET and I only finished one so far anyway. Though I'm in the middle of three () (I'm such a procrastinator). Anyway thanks to all of you lovely people who review because I appreciate all of it and it makes me want to write more. 

**NEW AN: Nothing bad in this chappie but I have to clean up 19. Also it's taking me too long to get where I want so I'm going to try and make my chappies longer so I'm redoing ch.19. I hope to have it out sometime this week though so look for it!**

Japanese:

Jii-chan = grandpa

Hikari = Light 

**NEW AN: Nothing bad in this chappie but I have to clean up 19. Also it's taking me too long to get where I want so I'm going to try and make my chappies longer so I'm redoing ch.19. I hope to have it out sometime this week though so look for it!**

Japanese:

Jii-chan = grandpa

Hikari = Light

Yami = Dark

Mindlink:

Ryou to Bakura

Bakura to Ryou

Disclaimer: I don't own Kmart, Aliens, Samurai X Movie, or Dawn of the Dead. I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who am I?"

Chapter 18: "Moving On"

"I'm still sorry Yugi," Anzu pleaded as she looked over at her short friend from the other side of the kitchen table as he poked at his scrambled eggs his eyes downcast. Luckily for Anzu and Bakura after her little outburst they had gotten their appearances together and Anzu said she was upset about being woken up from her 'nap.' Yugi was still a bit upset that he had made his best friend actually curse at him. He looked up with a light smile on his face.

"It's ok Anzu, I should have known how tired you were. I mean you were in a hospital."

"So you forgive me?"  
"Sure!" Ryou got up and took everyone's plates to the sink. He had taken up the job of cooking after remembering what happened last time with the pancakes. "So what do you want to do today? Maybe go to the movies? To the waterpark?" The two boys blanched and Anzu tried to keep her face calm while thinking on the other day. Luckily for them Yugi was only paying attention to Anzu. "Or we could go shopping." Anzu tried hard not to frown as she thought over which would be the least expensive as she calculated the few savings she had stored away. She didn't want to go announcing to the world she would be homeless soon and needed to save her money. Then Yugi would probably try and get her to stay with him. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing but she wanted to come to her own conclusions on this matter.

"I guess the movies would be ok. It's been a while since I've seen a good one."

"Great! So what one do you want to see?"

"Dawn of the dead," Bakura quickly replied. (AN: I know it left theatres a while back but that movie is f-ing a! ,) Anzu chuckled nervously with a sweat-drop on her head.

"I guess that one would be ok," she replied. Yugi looked a little disappointed and was wondering about his friend's odd behavior around the spirit of the ring. 'I wonder if he did something to her. No…or she wouldn't be herself at all, not just when she was around him. Maybe gasp he's blackmailing her!' He looked suspiciously at Bakura who was giving a confused look at the way Yugi seemed to be trying to glare at him. 'What the hell has gotten into the midget? The way he's glaring at me you'd think he'd saw me kick a puppy or something.' He just glared back and Yugi backed down looking away. Anzu returned to the kitchen startling her friends as they hadn't seem to notice that she had even left. She splayed the paper out on the counter and skimmed through to the movie section.

"There's three showings at the Chimata Theatre only a couple miles from here. One at 3:30, 6:30, and then there's a late night showing at 11:00!"

"Late night showing?" Yugi tried to hide how nervous he was at the thought of going to see a horror movie and then have to walk home at night. But his huge watery eyes and shaky voice didn't help.

"It'll be ok Yugi, you can bring Yami too," she said trying to comfort her friend.

"Hey wait a second!" You can guess who had an objection to that scenario. "Who said the pharaoh could come," demanded Bakura.

"I did," she said in a soft spoken voice. "Yugi-kun isn't one for horror movies and it would be mean for him to invite us to the movies and we make him go see one at night just because he suggested the movies." Her eyes pleaded with his, hoping for some sort of compromise where someone wouldn't be killed or sent to the shadow realm. He closed his eyes and humphed. Anzu took this as a good sign for man-kind.

"How about we meet up at your house later tonight Yugi-kun, say about 5ish and we can hang out until the movie."

"Sure, hey if you don't mind how about we invite the others along? And have everyone stay over my house afterwards?"

"Huh? Will your grandpa let girls stay over when he's not there? You are going to invite a few other girls over right? Not to sound rude but it can be a bit uncomfortable sleeping with a huge group of guys in a confined space." She could feel Bakura's eye twitching from behind her as she turned to face her friend.

"Well what jii-chan doesn't know won't hurt him. We could make a _real_ party of it."

"Real party?" Yugi just winked and got out of his chair.

"I'll see you tonight Anzu-chan! Bye Ryou-kun! Bakura!" With that he was out the door.

"Real party," Anzu repeated again. "Should we be worried," she asked turning to the two other albinos.

"Yugi-kun isn't a really bold person so I think it's probably just something harmless," replied Ryou. Anzu suddenly shuddered.

"What's wrong Anzu-chan," Ryou asked worried while Bakura just glared as he was about to ask the same thing.

"I wonder if Yugi is going to invite Marik," she said and shuddered again. "He's wanted to make peace and he doesn't know what happened at the water park."

"He better not! I don't care if the pharaoh is there I'm not letting that guy anywhere near you!" Anzu blushed at Bakura's outburst while Ryou just looked on wide-eyed. He looked between the two and saw how even though Anzu seemed embarrassed about the outburst she was still smiling about it and the smirk his yami had actually held no malice. 'Those two really do like each other.' He felt a dull ache in his heart but pushed it back and finally broke the silence.

"So what are you doing until tonight Anzu-chan?"

"Hmm, oh I was going to try and figure out my living situation, meaning," she paused and pulled out another part of the newspaper. "The classifieds. I need a job and to try and find another apartment."

"Hey I already said you could stay with us," barked Bakura.

"And I already told you that I think it's rude you don't even ask Ryou before offering something like that. I mean," she said turning to face Ryou. "I don't want you to feel awkward or anything in your own house."

"Awkward," yelled Bakura. "Who cares you need a place, we have a place."

"Bakura," she yelled but they both turned when they heard a chuckle and saw Ryou trying to hold back a laugh.

"You two fight like an old married couple," he chuckled as they both looked embarrassed. "And I wouldn't mind Anzu-chan, but only if you want. I don't want to make you feel any more awkward."

"Well I have about two more weeks before I have to be out so I think maybe I should try looking for a job first."

"A job? Don't you know that one guy who owns like half of the world or something," asked Bakura poking at the salt shaker with his fork.

"Owns half the world," questioned Ryou. "Oh you mean Kaiba-kun!"

"Kaiba?! He hates Yugi and since I'm his friend Kaiba and I aren't really buddies or anything."

"You could ask. He did save you that one time in battle city after you saved his brother. And it's not like he outright said he hated you. It couldn't hurt," said Ryou trying to put on a positive face.

"Maybe…but what kind of job could I possibly apply for?"

"Well maybe there's something posted in the classifieds." She smacked her head with a sheepish look on her face.

"Yeah guess you're right." She pulled out a red ink pen and started sifting through the ads. "If you guys want you're more then welcome to watch some TV or something I know it'd be more then a bit boring watching me try to find a job."

"If you think so, but if you need some help don't be afraid to ask," Ryou said and got up heading to the living room. Bakura grunted and got up to follow but he didn't get very far before her hand grasped his own holding him back. Once Ryou left the kitchen, not noticing the scene, Anzu came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for letting Yami come tonight and for letting us go to the party. I know you still don't get along well with the others so it means a lot to me." He turned around, with her arms securely around his waist as he grasped her chin in one of his hands and tilted it up. Sapphire met crimson as their eyes locked and their lips met in a crushing heated kiss. He suckled on her lower lip pleading for entry that she willingly gave as his tongue darted into her mouth. Licking and tasting along her warm entrance as his hands found their way to the small of her back. She tilted her head to the side giving him easier access and let her own tongue intertwine with his, feeling the grooves and dips of his own oral cavity. The heat between their two bodies meshing together started to become too much as they both slowly pulled away. She looked up at him and smiled as a small lifting of the corners of his mouth might be considered a small smile on his part as well. He leaned down and put a soft kiss on her forehead before turning to the living room. She smiled and knew her face was still flushed. 'I guess I should take that as a 'your welcome'.'

Ryou watched the screen a whole 10 seconds before flipping it yet again. The only decent thing that seemed to be on right then was an Aliens marathon and The Samurai X Movie. Bakura yawned and stretched putting one of his legs on his hikari's lap while the other dangled off the sofa. Bakura get off me

I'm not on you

Yes you are you're leg is in my lap

It's just my leg, the way you said it made it sound like I was straddling you

Bakura! But the silent conflict between the two came to an end as Anzu reappeared in the doorframe holding a red pen and the paper. She came and plopped down between the two meaning she sat on the upper part of Bakura's legs but not quite in his lap.

"How goes the job hunt Anzu?"

"I don't know. I actually circled about 20 but I called most of them and now I'm down to seven and five only because there's no number to call you have to go in."

"And the job at Kaiba's," asked Bakura sitting up so now she technically was in his lap.

"Three of the five I couldn't call in for are for Kaiba Co."

"Well what are all of the choices?" She sighed before beginning.

"They need a full-time position at this new fast food place downtown, I called in and it's not bad. 5.75 an hour, even though that's low it's above minimum wage. Then the other one I called in for is only part-time and it's as a register person at Kmart. It's better pay $6.25 an hour, but it's only part time. Then one of the jobs I haven't called in is for a messenger which doesn't seem too bad. Work on commission but I don't know a lot of details on what exactly it is. Then there's a full-time job at a video store but the pay is lousy, $5.30 an hour." She paused to sigh. "Then the jobs at Kaiba co. include a receptionist, typist, and mail room personnel. Full-time position with $7.00 start off for typist and mail room personnel. $8.50 for receptionist."

"I'd say you should try for the Kaiba co. positions. They pay a lot better. You should probably look into the courier one too. It might sound good depending on how much commission on average is."

"Yeah but I need to get a resume, and fill out the applications. Do you think you can help me with the resume Ryou-kun?"

"M-me?" Bakura glared but she gave him a sad look and he turned back to the TV but his arms slid around her waist protectively.

"None of my other friends have really had a real job. Ootogi may have made his own game but he didn't have to apply for anything. And even though Honda-kun and Miho-chan worked with me for a bit the restaurant was pretty lenient about who worked. You're one of the most professional people I know, can you please help me?" He blinked a few times with a slight blush across his face. 'She thinks I'm professional?'

"Umm sure I guess. But there's something I wanted to ask about. We're only juniors in high school, do you plan on still going to school?"

"I plan on at least finishing this semester. But it depends on how much I can save up over summer. If I save up enough I'll try and get a part-time position somewhere so I can keep going to school."

"But what if you don't?"

"What other choice would I have? I'd have to drop out."

"Anzu-chan?" She didn't reply and just shook her head as to say 'it's nothing.' "Do you have a computer?" She nodded and made to get up but was anchored down by a pair of arms secured around her waist.

"Bakura you can come too, but I really need to start getting a resume together and downloading applications off of Kaiba co.'s website to fill out." His grip didn't loosen in the slightest. "Please," she begged turning to face him sitting in his lap practically straddling him. A hint of pink made its way across his cheeks as he grumbled and let go. She thanked him and turned to get up when she felt herself being lifted up and into a certain someone's arms. She blushed as Bakura picked her up bridal style and started carrying her towards her room with a sweat-dropping Ryou following behind.

AN: So what ya think? Now I have somewhere to go in the next two or three chapters. Not sure where I'm going to stop this but anyway I hope you liked it and I'll try and get the other chapter's out soon!


	19. A Night to Remember

AN:  Sorry it took so long for me to update but I had trouble with getting my stuff deleted again then I decided to try and have longer chapters so maybe I can only have about ten more chapters before I finish like I originally hoped.  That and I finished another doujin (my third), so rejoice!  Speaking of which I have come across and translated a certain Bakura/Anzu doujin that is called illegal memory and is a hentai (porn) should I try and have it posted, or in other words is anyone interested in seeing the translation?  I wasn't sure so I'd really like your opinion.  Please tell me also if you like the longer chapter or if I should stick to my shorties!  Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

**Note:  Original chapter did have a lemon, if you wanna read please check out my Media Miner account in my prof – sorry but I've been kicked off three times now and I wanna keep my name TT**

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies!  I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Chapter 19:  "A Night to Remember"

            "Well I'll be back before we're supposed to go to Yugi's, so be ready," called Ryou as he put on his shoes with a few envelopes under his hand and quietly shut the door to Anzu's front door.  Said people he was calling to were sitting up in her bedroom again, alone again.  After finishing some resumes and applications Ryou was 'kind enough' to go on his own to mail out the letters for her.  Though she was pretty sure at one point when both white haired bishies seemed to zone out that Bakura was threatening him to make him go away.  Almost as soon as they heard the front door shut she felt two arms snake around her waist and his mouth on her neck.

            "Bakura," she moaned in almost a whisper.  Her eyes shot over to the clock that currently read 2:30.  He noticed this and shoved the clock off the night stand.  "Bakura," she said annoyed and reached for the clock but was shoved back on the bed, pinned beneath him.  Before she could yell at him his mouth came down on hers in a searing kiss.  She moaned into his mouth as warmth spread through the lower part of her body.  His tongue slowly caressed her bottom lip as he pleaded for entrance which she quickly gave.  He nibbled on her lower lip before letting his tongue delve into her mouth and took in the sweet taste of strawberries she seemed to give off.  She moaned and actually moved her hands from beneath his and wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer as her body ached for contact. 

Original has lemon – if you wanna read check it out at Media Miner.org

Later

            Her eyes widened suddenly as she looked at something past him.  He looked at the offending item in its big bold red numbering announcing the time as 4:47 PM from eh floor where he threw it, she tried to get up but a certain tomb robber held her down in his arms.

            "Bakura," she whined.

            "No," he didn't say it in a harsh way but more of a pleading way, if she could really believe the former thief was asking her not to go instead of telling her like he usually did.

            "But Bakura we have to get to Yugi's."  She struggled once again but he pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her neck inhaling deeply and kissing her softly.

            "We can be late."  Even as she struggled she didn't want to leave this either, but…

            "But Ryou-kun is supposed to be home soon!"  Bakura frowned and then took on a blank look for a few minutes.  "Bakura?"  He continued the blank stare effect until his eyes suddenly closed and he opened them again looking over at her.

            "I told him to go on ahead of us and we'll be there later."  
            "Bakura," she said his name softly, not scolding or asking or showing any real emotion in that one breath she said his name.

            "Huh?"  She smiled softly before snuggling back into his chest.

            "Nothing, I just like saying your name."  A tinge of pink made itself known on his face before he let a small smile lay upon his lips and laid his head above hers and holding her in a protective embrace.

            Anzu felt herself blush as Bakura slid an arm around her waist as they neared the game shop.  She had changed cloths before they left; her shirt was no longer useable.  She opted for a billowed out purple sweater and shorts that you couldn't tell she was wearing unless she lifted the sweater.  Which was a good thing because unless you really stared you couldn't tell she was walking slightly odd; Bakura had chuckled at it which embarrassed her.  I mean it was her first time.  It was getting down to forty tonight so she decided she may want something a bit warmer when she chose the sweat shirt.  Anzu felt a knot form in her stomach as she walked up to the door of the game shop and tentivly reached out a hand for the knob.  After laying in bed with Bakura for quite some time she had come to the conclusion she should tell the others as soon as possible and get it over with.  She knew they may not like it.  He was one of her best friend's rivals and had kidnapped and trapped some of her friend's soles in certain objects, aka cards and figurines, at times.  But he hadn't done anything really bad besides annoy Yami in a while; it may not be so bad.  She opened the door and entered first with Bakura behind her as they made their way to the counter and continued on their way to the main living room in the apartment above the game shop.  She took a deep breath before opening the door. 

"Anzu," Yugi yelled before glomping his best friend before she even made it in the door.  This caught everyone's attention and most raised an eye as they saw the figure behind her who had apparently come with her but they made no comment. 

            While Yugi continued to glomp his companion and at the same time made the man behind her want to pop his head off she took in the surroundings and people.  She saw of course Jounouchi and Honda; they weren't going to pass up free food.  And of course following them was Shizuka and where Shizuka goes Ootogi was sure to follow.  She giggled as she was reminded of a nursery rhyme before scanning the rest of the room.  Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she spotted none other then Seto Kaiba brooding while leaning against a wall and keeping a close eye on his younger brother.  Somehow Mai had popped in yet again, she tried not to smirk wondering if the only reason she was still in Domino and hadn't left yet was because she was stalking a certain blond haired high school boy.  'Naughty Mia.'  She spotted Yami in a far corner trying to catch a certain person's interest, a certain blond haired girl who was giving her the death glare form hell as she took in her 'darling' glomping his friend.  Of course it was no other then Rebecca Hopkins.  "Umm Yugi I think you should let go."

            "Huh," he looked up giving her a confused look.

            "I think Rebecca may skin me alive if you continue hugging me too long."  He glanced over in the direction indicated and sure enough saw the death glare that could probably stop Anubis in his tracks.  He sighed and extracted himself from her mumbling something about possessive women.

            "Well it's not just her; I mean I think my boyfriend seemed a bit ticked too," she got out quickly trying the unfamiliar word out as a blush spread across her face.  'Might as well get it over with now.'

            "Oh you mean Bakura?  Nah he wouldn't hurt me or you'd get mad at him."  Anzu looked on shocked.  'How does he know about me and Bakura?!'  "Y-you would stick up for me right," he asked drawing her attention back to him as his eyes filled with unshed tears. 

            "O-oh of course Yugi," she said quickly composing herself and looking back just to see Bakura smirking in pleasure from her small friend's sadness.  "But how did you know about me and Bakura?"  She looked around and saw most of her friends indeed were shooting glances at her and giggling or smiling and winking at her and her new 'boyfriend.'

            "Oh when Ryou wouldn't tell us where you and Bakura were I threatened to go over and he spilled the beans and said you were making out."  Anzu's face turned a deep shade of crimson as Bakura looked uncomfortable.  "It was really funny though; Yami was drinking a pop and started choking on it.  He actually stained the shirt he was wearing red because of the red pop."  Yugi chuckled as Anzu looked shell shocked.

            "Ummm so they took it well?"

            "Huh?"  Oh yeah actually only about half of everyone was shocked, for some reason Mai, Joey, Honda, and Shizuka didn't seem so surprised."  Anzu sweat-dropped thinking about the scene from the water park again.  "But just to let you know you may wanna be careful around Yami he isn't so sure this isn't some evil come back plan or something."  Bakura scoffed.  He could think up something much better then kidnapping the pharaohs aibou's best friend for a come back.  'Wait come back?!'

            "What the hell do you mean come back?!"  Yugi cringed and backed away a bit.

            "Well like to try and take over the world again or something.  Not to say you aren't bad or evil or anything-" Yugi was really sweating now and backing away.  "But it's been a while since you've tried something like stealing the items or taking over the world or mass killing spree or anything.  Not that we don't _appreciate_ you taking it easy on us," he said trying to play up to his ego.  Bakura just humphed and looked annoyed.

            "Umm Yugi do you think we can come in now," she asked as the three of them were still standing in the doorway.

            "Huh oh yeah of course come in," he said getting out of the way and closing the door behind him.  Anzu and Bakura felt eyes shift to them as they made their way in and looked at their surroundings.  Anzu was about to go over to the group of 'girls' who were waving at her when she felt an arm around her waist and was pulled over and plopped down on the couch.  Actually more like on the lap of the person sitting on the couch.  She felt her face flame red as she knew people were staring but relaxed against him as his hands rubbed along her thighs in a relaxing motion.

            "Anzu, Bakura."  They both looked up to once again see Yugi in front of them smiling but still a bit hesitant after the almost-incident in the doorway.  He held out two cold glass bottles which they took.  Anzu took it over and looked up astonished at her friend in front of her.

            "Yugi, this is beer!  Where were you able to buy beer?"  She wasn't sure if she was more disturbed with the fact her best friend who had never been bold on his own, meaning without the spirit, for most of her life had bought beer or had just offered her one.

            "Don't worry about it, just enjoy."  With that he turned and walked away.  Bakura quickly opened his and sipped it letting out a refreshed sigh before setting it on the table beside the couch.  She felt a knot in her stomach and nervously looked down at the clear bottle in her hands.  She looked around and noticed a few others were sipping on the bottles and hesitantly raised the bottle to her lips.  She took a quick gulp and pulled it away puckering her lips up at the bitter taste with a slight raspberry aftertaste.  She looked over at Bakura and saw him finish his first beer and set it aside before raising it to her lips again. 

"Chug Anzu chug!"  She looked surprised at Shizuka who was holding an almost full bottle and then at the Mai as she began a similar chant.

"Knock it off guys she's a light weight," she heard Yugi from somewhere on the other side of the room.  'Oh come on it's just one,' she thought before bringing the bottle to her lips again.  She quickly threw back her head and let the bitter contents of the bottle slide down her throat.  She felt her throat burn, but wasn't sure if it was from the lack of air or the liquid making its way to her stomach.   She downed the whole thing in less then a minute in big long gulps.   Bakura's eyes looked on shocked but also with a hint of pride in them.  She heard some 'whoops' and hollers from her friends in congratulations.

            Anzu felt the cold liquid hit her empty stomach and felt a jolt go through her and straight to her head.  She didn't seem to feel any different aside from that first initial shock.  'Umm maybe I shouldn't have had that.  One should be good enough for tonight.'  She felt two arms slide around her waist and couldn't help but melt into it.  She smiled as she tilted her face up and leaned back feeling the warmth of his lips over hers.  She heard a few of her friends clapping for her and felt his lips form a smirk against her own, if only for a second.

            Mai smirked and left where she was standing by Jounouchi to plop down next to Anzu and startle her from what she was previously doing.  Mai wrapped an arm around the girls shoulder and pulled her off of Bakura's lap, much to his protest, and brought her close so she could whisper in her ear.  "He seems to be good at kissing but how is he else where?"

            "M-Mai," she all but yelled as her face turned beat red.  But before she knew what was happening she felt another plop on the couch right beside her and looked over to see sweet little innocent Shizuka wheeler wedged between her and the object of her affection.

            "Come on spill, how is it to be with a 'bad boy.'"  She giggled at Anzu's look of shock at the younger girl. 

            "S-shizuka."  Anzu turned to Bakura for help but found the couch now vacated and saw him being tugged over by his light to talk with Jou and Yuugi.  "So, you guys don't mind or anything?"

            "Mind?  Hun the only way I would mind is if you were dating Marik."  The three shuddered at the many things he had done to them at battle city, especially Mai.  Anzu shivered mostly from the events of the past few days.

            "What happened to him anyway?  I heard his sister and brother left, but did he go as well," asked Mai again.

            "Actually…I saw him the other day with everyone else when we went to the water park."

            "What," Mai all but shouted and turned to see Shizuka nodding her head in agreement. 

            "You've seen him too," she asked shocked at the younger Jounouchi. She nodded in agreement.

            "I was with Anzu and everyone else at the water park when he showed up."

            "But what's he doing here in Domino," Mai asked looking nervous.

            "I wish I knew," said Anzu.

            "Ok well back to the subject at hand," Mai said taking a hold of Anzu's hand.  "So how long have you and Bakura been 'together?'"  Anzu blushed and tried hiding her face as she looked everywhere but at Mai.

            "Oh my god Anzu you haven't gone that far have you," Shizuka squeaked her face now as red as Anzu's.

            "Of course not, she's Anzu.  She's one of those 'wait until you're married' girls right Anzu?"  Mai looked down surprised when she didn't hear the younger girl agree.  She looked down at her beat red face and gasped.

            "Oh my god you did?  And you haven't even been together a week!"  Mai's voice was rising slightly catching other people's attention and Anzu quickly clamped a hand over her mouth trying to keep this thing 'just between girls.'  Things were going about same in the other corner as Bakura also fought off the impending questions.

            "Soo," Jou said slyly.  "When did this happen?"  Bakura ignored him and sipped his beer.  'Stupid light, why the hell did he drag me over here?'  He glanced back at Anzu whose face was ablaze as her who friends continued interrogating her.  "You better be good to her though or I'll knock your block off," he heard as Jou's voice finally broke through his daze.  'Stupid mutt.' 

            "You sound more like her dad then her friend," said Ryou chuckling.

            "Or her older brother," put in Bakura chuckling.

            "Though I do think it's a bit late for speeches about protecting her and such in that way," said Ryou and immediately regretted it as he clamped a hand over his mouth and saw his Yami's eye twitch in annoyance.  What the hell are you doing?!  Who's business is it but ours' about what we do when we're alone?  And how the hell did you know?!  Ryou gave him a dumb ass look before responding.

            You threaten me bodily harm-more so then usual if I don't leave you alone with Anzuhe said cutting him off.  Then on my way home you tell me you'll meet me at the party with you two still home alone?  Come on I think even Jou's brain could easily wrap around that logic.  Bakura just glared as Jou started demanding just how far they'd gone.  Luckily for him he felt someone grab his hand and tug him away, but not before he said If I stay the night tonight you better not be here  He was thoroughly annoyed with the interrogation but gave up on it as he was pulled into the kitchen and stood beside Anzu as she leaned against the counter.

            "If the guys were as bad as the girls in their questioning then I'm sorry."  He couldn't help but smirk as he walked in front of her and tilted her chin up with his hand.  Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers and her breath was gone in an instant leaving her woozy, then again it could have been the beer she just chugged but she didn't mind at the moment.  She leaned against him as she felt her legs wanting to give way.  His hands came around and gripped her tight ass in his hands and lifted her up on the counter, his lips never leaving hers.  He leaned in closer his body crushed against hers when they heard someone clear their throats.  Bakura jumped back but still had one hand on her side as she looked up and crossed her legs blushing looking over at a very irritated Yami.

            "I thought you got that out of your system before you got here.  You should know if you're going to stay the night you're not getting your own room and you better not think of pulling anything like that."  Anzu's face turned about five shades darker and Bakura growled annoyed his fun had been spoiled.

            "What the hell did you follow us for anyway?  You just looking to get between us?"  Yami gave him a 'dumb-ass' look and walked over to the fridge opening it and pulling out a cherry coke, looked at them once more, and then turned and left the kitchen.

            "Umm that was awkward," Anzu said sweat-dropping.  Bakura just sat there looking dejected as Anzu jumped off the counter.  "I was just planning to come in here to get away from all that and look what happens," she said with a giggle.  "Come on," she said grabbing his hand.  "Let's get out there in case Yami gets suspicious about what we're doing in here."  She tried pulling him along with her but was actually pulled back to him and pulled tightly against his body.

            "Who says I want to go back out there," he said leaning down and kissing along her neck.

            "That sounds really nice, but I don't know if I can take another round," she said blushing furiously.  "I'm still…sore from last time," she whispered in a low tone.  As much as she knew it would probably inflate his ego she also knew it was true.  She didn't even have to look up to know he was smirking before he leaned down for a soft kiss to her lips.

            "Poor baby, I'll have to make sure you feel better later."  She felt her blush deepen as a feeling of excitement came over her from his words.  This time he took her hand and led her to the living room back to the others awaiting gazes.  Apparently everyone had gotten board with sitting around and most of the people found an empty beer bottle and were playing spin the bottle, amazingly this included everyone, including Kaiba, but minus Anzu, Bakura, Yugi, and Rebecca.  Anzu giggled, 'Like Rebecca would let her 'darling' play a game where he might kiss another girl.'  But they were keeping Mokuba entertained at least while his brother for some reason participated.  She looked over as a shout of excitement brought her attention back to the group and saw Shizuka kissing Ryou.  She smiled hoping he would soon get back to his normal self.

            'With no help from me,' she thought bitterly as she felt the pain in her heart grow knowing she had something to do with breaking his heart. 

            "This is no fair we need more girls," yelled Jounouchi as Mai had spun the bottle and it had landed on Kaiba.  Needless to say Jou was not a happy boy. 

            "Maybe after a few more beers they won't need a bottle," Bakura said with a smirk and Anzu could only imagine the chaos that would ensue if her friends continued drinking throughout the night.

            "Maybe we should find something else to do," she said loud enough to get the attention to those in the ring. 

            "Like what," asked Shizuka obviously disappointed with her 'fun' being taken away.

            "How about 'I never'," said Mai as she sipped on her second beer.  'I wonder if anyone else has had much,' Anzu thought as she looked around. 

            "I don't know, that game sounds like trouble," said Honda.

            "Why you have a deep dark secret you don't want anyone to know about," asked Mai prodding him.

            "No of course not," he all but yelled.

            "Then what's the problem?"  This time it was Shizuka asking what was keeping them from this game.

            "Shizuka," he said her name questionably.

            "Come on Anzu, Bakura, join in," she said grabbing Anzu's hand and dragging her down next to her which resulted in Bakura rolling Jou over a spot so he could sit next to her.

            "But aren't we going to the movies, we can't go drunk," Anzu tried to protest.  But before her argument could continue someone opened a beer and sat it in front of her.

            "Don't worry we'll just take sips of beer.  No one is having more then two before we go, we're making sure of it," said Shizuka in a comforting way before opening and setting one in front of Bakura, though Anzu was still suspicious.  'Shizuka is definitely not acting like herself, I wonder,' she thought looking over at Honda and Ootogi wondering if they'd been messing with her drinks at all. 

            "Fine then ummm how about you start," Anzu said trying to shake off the weird feeling she was getting. 

            "Ok, I've never been French kissed before.  Everyone but Shizuka, Jou, and Honda took a drink.

            "Hey," Jou protested.  "Come on, that's not fair."

            "Ok, Ootogi's turn," said Shizuka looking to the man next to her.  He looked deep in thought for a minute.        

            "Ok then, I've never streaked before."  Surprisingly enough Honda and Mai took sips with their faces blazing.

            "M-mai," Jou stuttered upset, not believing he had missed such an event more then being upset about her actually doing it. 

            "Ok too much information," Anzu said glancing at Honda.  You're turn Kaiba.

            "I've never played such a stupid game before."  Everyone just kind of glared at him for a sec before turning to the person next to him, Mai.  She smirked and Shizuka and Anzu both knew what she was about to say and tried to hide their now red faces.

            "I've never goner to school without underwear before."  She smirked as both Anzu, Shizuka, and surprisingly Yami took sips.

            "A-anzu," Ryou stuttered not believing she was capable of something like that.

            "It was a dare," yelled Shizuka.

            "From you no less," yelled Anzu pointing an accusing finger at her.  Mai just waved it off and prodded the person next to her.

            "You're turn."  Yami looked in thought for a minute.

            "I've never molested a stuffed animal," he said confidently and almost everyone in the circle cringed and backed away as Honda took a sip.

            "G-gross," Shizuka muttered horrified.

            "Shizuka," he cried as the girl he longed for now thought of him as a sick freak.  Poor Honda was sick of getting picked on.

            "I've never cross dressed," he said.  Jou and Shizuka took a sip.  (AN:  Jou seriously did in season one LOL).  'What weird siblings,' thought Anzu.

            "Ryou's turn," Anzu announced trying to break the tension. 

            "Hmm," he was deep in thought.  He smirked and Anzu felt nervous.  "I've never stayed in a love hotel before."  Anzu timidly took a sip while Bakura whole heartedly gulped the liquid.  And surprisingly enough so did Yami.  Everyone else sat there in shock. 

            "A-anzu, when?  How?  With him?!"  Shizuka's face lit up processing the information she had gathered earlier.  It was one thing if her friend was dating the guy and doing that kind of thing, but to meet up at a love hotel for just a romp.  Anzu was getting a bit annoyed Yami was drinking to some of these odd ones and no one else seemed to notice.

            "I-it's not what you think!  We were stranded and-" She was cut off as Bakura put a finger on her lips and tilted her head towards him and leaned in to capture her lips in a possessive kiss.  Everyone else either looked on stunned or turned their heads away in some form of unease. 

            "Umm Jou your turn," Shizuka pipped up. 

            "Huh, oh yeah.  I've never snuck over to the side of the opposite sex in a hot spring resort."  Everyone stared on as Shizuka and Kaiba both took sips. 

            "That was disturbing information," Anzu whispered to herself. 

            "You know I don't think I'll be able to look at half of you the same way after this game," said Jou.

            "Crossdresser," Honda mumbled trying to hide it with a cough.  A bottle cap hit him square in the forehead before bouncing down to the ground.

            "Ok, ok it's Bakura's turn," Anzu announced getting everyone's attention.  They all stared as he seemed deep in thought.  And stared, and stared, and stared some more.

            "Come on Bakura it's your turn," Shizuka said boldly, most likely from the alcohol. 

            "I know, but thinking of something I _haven't _done is harder then thinking of things I have done."  Nearly everyone in the circle sweat-dropped.

            "How about thinking of things normal people do," Kaiba said with a snort.  Bakura growled and tried to get up and go after him but Anzu grabbed his arm to hold him back.

            "Fine I've never kidnapped Mokuba" (AN: I know he WANTED to in DK but he didn't).

            "Wise ass," this time it was Mai and Ootogi who had to restrain Kaiba.

            "My turn," Anzu announced loudly.  "And I've never fantasized about 'being with' any duel monsters."  Everyone but Ryou, Anzu, Shizuka, and Ootogi took a sip.  "That's disgusting.  Bakura!"  She looked over as her boyfriend finished his beer.  "Ya know what; maybe we shouldn't play this anymore."

            "I'll second that," Pipped Ryou.  Yugi started collecting the beers, even the non-finished ones from his friends.

            "Maybe the beer was a bad idea," said Yugi as he looked around at his friends.  Most seemed ok except the few lightweights who seemed to have had a bit much, aka Shizuka and Jou (it must be a sibling thing). 

            "Just get them something in their stomachs and they'll be fine," said Ootogi and picked up a bowl of chips off the couch to set in front of Jou. 

            "What about Shizuka," asked Mai.

            "What about her?"  Ootgi grinned at the wobbly little girl.  That is until he got smacked upside the head with a couch pillow and Mai handed her a donut. 

            "It's only 9 we still have two hours before the movie I think we'll be ok," Yami spoke up. 

            "I hope so," said his very worried counter part.

            "So what do we do until then," asked Honda.

            "We could watch a movie," suggested Yami.

            "But we're going to see a movie in a few hours anyway," Anzu moaned.

            "We could play a game," suggested Ryou.  Everyone gave him a dirty look.  "I don't mean like the one we just played."  A light bulb appeared over Anzu's head.

            "Hey Yugi you have an X-Box right?"   He nodded.

            "I got it for my birthday."

            "What?  I didn't know, I brought mine too," said Ootogi apparently annoyed he brought it for nothing.

            "Wait this is perfect, if we have connector cables we can play eight person Halo!"  Anzu practically shouted.  "This is better then I hoped!"

            "You play Halo," Honda gave her a dubious look.

            "You better pray if I'm not on your team I don't get a hold of a warthog."  Poor Honda looked taken back and the other newbs (AN: Newbies) who didn't play halo looked confused as they started setting up and turned on the systems.

A while later Bakura and Ryou looked between them as the sweet innocent girl they thought they knew became a maniacal killed behind the wheel as she plowed down Yugi and Ootogi again.

            "Damnit Anzu I'm on your team," Ootogi growled as he respawned only to be mowed down a second later by Yami on a Puma. Anzu once again started singing flight of the Valcaries as she picked up Mokuba (for some reason the only person she seemed to not mow over) and once again laid rampage upon the small valley area and it's inhabitants.

            "Hey guys maybe we should get going," Rebecca said as the others looked up from the slaughter to the clock.  Anzu glanced up and saw it was almost 10.

            "Wow we better get going it takes about 25 minutes to get there from here and just hope there isn't a line," Yugi butted in quickly shutting off the game and getting everyone moving. 

            "Wow Anzu, I didn't know you had it in ya," said Jou elbowing her in the side kiddingly.

            "Bakura must be rubbing off on you," said Shizuka with a giggle.  Shizuka and Jou were doing better then there were a while ago but Shizuka still had a bit of the giggles.

            "Really," Anzu said looking deep in thought.

            "She was just joking Anzu," said Mai pushing her towards the door.  It was only now in the afterglow of her halo post-slaughter she realized Bakura and Ryou had gotten ahead of her.

            "Hey wait up," she called as she was one of the last ones to leave the shop as Yugi stopped to lock the door.  They all kind of speed walked/jogged down the street to the bus stop not noticing the shadowy figure from the ally make its way into the basement window of the store.

AN:  So what did you think?  And if you like lemon please check out the original.    Anyway thank you soo much for reading!  Ja!

Anubis = Egyptian god of the dead

Jounouchi = Jounouchi is actually Shizuka and Jou's last name but guys in Japan are usually referred to by their last name.  Of course there are exceptions like Yugi.

Warthog = A vehicle in Halo like a hummer with a gun on the back.

Puma = A weird hoover crafty vehicle thing in Halo like a motorcycle kind of.


	20. In the Dark of the Night

AN:  Well you wanted it twice as long so it took about twice as long to write it but lots of action and I'm finally getting somewhere!  Yay!  Anyway not a lot to say in this one, except I hope you enjoy reading it!  Ja!

Japanese:

Daijoubu ka = Are you ok?

Kuso = Damn

Aibou = Partner (what Yami usually calls Yugi)

Baka = Idiot/Stupid

Oniichan = Brother (Older Brother)

Gomen = Sorry

Argiatoo = Thank You

Ra = Egyptian God

Hikari = Light

Baka Onna = Stupid Woman

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies!  I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Chapter 20: "In the Dark of the Night"

            "Anzu I think you're spending way too much time with Bakura," Jou announced loudly as the group made their way out of the theatre. 

            "Are you still going on about how I laughed at that once scene?"

            "The end of the movie you think they finally escaped somewhere safe but they end up trapped on an island full of those things and get killed and all you can do is laugh?"

            "It was just too ironic.  Anyway how can you be happy when there's always a happy ending?  Sometimes it's funnier if there is no victory."

            "You play resident evil and hate the endings don't you," said Mai speaking up.

            "Actually don't know never finished them," she replied rubbing the back of her head bashfully.  She felt an arm slip around her waist and smiled as she felt herself being pulled closer to a certain warm body.  She was happy Bakura at least paid attention to the movie.  Though in some of the less exciting parts he had tried kissing her and getting her 'play' a little.  She was pretty sure she had awakened a monster, a three thousand year old horny monster.  They made their way onto the train thankful this station stayed open longer then the other one she had ridden before when she had gone to find Bakura.  She glanced over at Yugi who now had his arm back so to speak.  Somehow Rebecca's grandfather had come back without her knowing and for everyone else to be able to continue to have the party she had to take the plunge and go home to make sure he wasn't suspicious.  Though not without some kind of compensation for having to leave aka a kiss from her darling.  But she had to give the girl credit, she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go for it.

            "So what do you want to do once we get back to Yugi's," she whispered to the guy beside her.

            "You know what, but you said you were too sore."  She blushed and punched him lightly on the arm. 

            "Fine what do you want to do that we can do?"

            "Steal the millennium items from the shrimp, take over the world, and have you as my queen."  She couldn't help but blush and rub the back of her head embarrassed.

            "That does sound like a nice offer but maybe some other time."  She looked up as a flash of light caught her attention outside the train.  "Was that...lightning?"  Sure enough a minute later everyone heard the roll of thunder that accompanied the streak of light. 

            "Crap we're going to get stuck in the storm on our way back to Yugi's," Mai complained apparently not too fond of storms.

            "It hasn't started raining yet, if we run for it we might be able to get back before the storm gets really bad," said Ryou looking out noticing the lack of wetness on the ground and the train.

            "Running," Shizuka moaned.  The poor girl was still getting over the bit of liquor she had in her system and somehow seemed to skip to a hangover sometime during the movie as she was very queasy and had a huge headache. 

            "It'll be ok Shizuka, it's not that far really."

            "I can give you a ride on my back if you want," said Honda trying to get on good terms with the girl.  Unfortunately ever since that game Shizuka had decided Hnoda was a sick pervert and she wanted nothing to do with him.  And at the moment her face turned green again and she looked like she was going to be sick.

            "T-that's ok Honda.  I think I can make it on my own."  Even if she was disgusted and frightened of him she was still her sweet polite self. 

            "I'd also like to offer to give you a lift Shizuka," Ootogi said coming up beside her.  "I know you said you could make it but don't be afraid to ask for help."  She blushed and nodded as Honda hung his head in defeat.  'Poor Honda, but he wouldn't be in this mess if he wasn't such a pervert.'  She saw another flash and this time with the thunder the train shook under the might of the upcoming storm.

            "Crap how much longer 'til our stop?  I don't know if we're going to be able to beat this thing," said Honda freaking Shizuka and Mai out.  Jou would have done something if not for the fact that even though he was now stable after his drinks earlier he was more docile even when it came to his sister.

            "I think we should be there in another five minutes," Yugi said watching the sky carefully through the window on the train.  Anzu looked over at Bakura who for some reason looked very jumpy and seemed to be deep in thought as his eyebrows were furrowed.  She looked over to Yami to see the same look upon his face.

            "Is something up," she asked the white haired man still holding her around the waist.

            "Something doesn't seem natural about this storm," he said casting a glance out the window.  "It feels like that time the aurora borealis showed up in the middle of the night.  There's some kind of magic in the air."  
            "Shadow magic?"

            "I don't know, maybe.  But we have to be on guard until we get back to Yugi's house."  She knew this must be making him really uneasy as he didn't even bother to try and make up some kind of name to insult her friend with.  She nodded and laced her fingers through his hand that was on her hip.  Another large flash lit up the bus, the thunder coming right after shaking the whole train leaving them in total darkness once it passed.

            "W-what happened," asked Shizuka panicking.

            "The storm must have knocked out the power to the train."  Sure enough Anzu noticed not only was it dark but they were no longer moving.  Anzu thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye and turned but didn't see anything.

            "Anzu," the voice came from her male companion still holding her close to him.

            "It was nothing," she said but continued to scan the area with her eyes.  For some reason she felt uneasy, like someone was watching her.  She pressed herself against Bakura and almost jumped out of her skin as she felt the floor beneath her move as the train jumped back to life.  Well it began moving, but the car was still in the dark.

            "We are experiencing some technical difficulties but are using our back up generator to get us to our next and last stop until we can get this fixed.  We are using the bare minimum so we do not have lights and the doors and other things must be opened manually once we get to the station.  We will have someone come by all the cars to make sure you can get out if you are having problems with the doors.  Thank you for your patience we will reach our stop in the next three minutes," came the announcement over the intercom.

            "This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder," said Kaiba surprising almost everyone as his quiet nature made almost everyone forget he was there.

            "Oniichan," Mokuba called softly as he stayed close to his brother.  To say everyone was a bit on edge would be putting it lightly.  Even those without millennium items felt something was out of place on the train.  Anzu turned her head sharply to the right to look near the back of the train her eyes wide.  She could have sworn she heard someone whispering to her from back there, at least she hoped it was _someone_.  But there was no one standing behind her and Bakura on the train.  She swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to calm her heart as it seemed to want to burst from her chest.

            "We seriously need to get off of this train," she whispered to herself more then to anyone else.  They heard the brakes beginning to come down as the train came to a slow stop.  She saw the station nearing and felt hope come to her poor little heart as the train slowed and finally stopped.  Jou and Honda went to get the doors and started prying them apart. 

            "Sheesh aren't you supposed to be big strong men, can't even get train doors open," Mai mocked trying to get them to move faster and try to cover her own fear at the same time.  It got the job done as Honda Jou and now Ootogi all tugged the doors open little by little until it was large enough for people to squeeze through.  Yugi and Yami made it through first to help Jou and the other guys pry it open just a bit more for more people to fit through.  They filed out quickly leaving Bakura and Anzu the last two to get off as they had been in the back. 

            "Ladies first I believe it is," he said holding her hand as she made it out of the train.  As soon as she was out of the train she heard some kind of struggle and a thump in the train and growl of pain from behind her as she turned to see Bakura holding his arm in pain. He quickly bailed out of the train.  "Close the doors!  Now!"  No one dared argue with him as he barked out orders.  The guys came together pulling and tugging on the door as they heard something inside thumping around before the thumping noise started heading for the door.  They quickly closed the door just as whatever it was threw itself against the door denting it slightly.

            "Bakura!"  Anzu was at his side trying to see the wound on his upper arm that he was holding with his other hand.  "Daijoubu ka?"  She slowly pried his hand away from the wound and gasped as she saw three long and deep claw marks.  "Bakura!"  She quickly grabbed the sleeve of her sweater and bit down tugging with all she could before she heard the ripping of the fabric.  She pulled on the rip tearing a good part of the sleeve off before ripping it again making a long strip.  She quickly set to wrapping it snugly around the wound.

            "What was that," Jou said finally seeming to become himself again. 

            "Hell if I know, let's just get back to the squirts so we can at least try to put something between us and anything else that might be watching us."  Everyone seemed to grow very uneasy at his last remark and jumped as another flash in the sky had most of them running for Yugi's house.  It had yet to start raining so they were hopeful they'd make it back before it started to downpour.  Anzu looked over worriedly at Bakura's wound as they continued their jogging pace.  She looked up as Honda called out they could see Yugi's but the smile immediately disappeared as she felt a drop of moisture hit her arm. 

            "Kuso it's starting to rain.  Pick up the pace," she called to those still lagging behind her.  Sure enough as soon as they had started running Ootogi had picked Shizuka up and was now carrying her while Mai tried to keep up with him.  They made it to the shop just as the rain really started pouring down and Yugi quickly unlocked the door letting everyone tumble inside the entryway of the shop.  Everyone sat there panting a minute before the first of them composed themselves.

            "I thought you left the lights on down here Yugi," Kaiba said as Yugi looked around noticing the entire house was now in darkness.

            "I thought I did too.  Hold on."  You could hear him shuffling around to the wall a bit down the hall and a flick of some kind of switch.  "I guess the storm must have knocked out the power.  Someone should go down and try to flip the circuit breaker."

            "Aibou something doesn't seem right.  Are you sure the house was locked up before you left?"

            "Positive, I had to unlock the door to get in."

            "The baka pharaoh is right.  Something seems off here."  Anzu clung to Bakura's good arm and looked around at the shadows passing off the walls.

            "Maybe we should go to someone else's house," Anzu replied meekly.  She didn't know if it was what happened at the train station or just the mood that had fallen over them since the storm started, but she felt like something was there and if it wasn't for her common sense barely holding on she probably would have fled into the storm already. 

            "I think Mazaki has a point, weird things always seem to happen around you people," Kaiba said turning back towards the door.  "Mokuba, let's go."  Mokuba nodded and went after his brother who grabbed for the door handle but screamed out in pain as his hand touched the knob.

            "Kaiba!"  Various shouts called through the shop before anyone was able to react.  Surprisingly Jou and Mai were the first to react and grabbed a hold of his shoulders and torso and pulled him off of the door.

            "Oniichan!"  Mokuba went to his older brother who was holding his hand in pain.  Surprisingly enough Jou ripped off a piece of the bottom of his shirt and started wrapping it around Kiaba's hand tying it off.

            "It doesn't look too bad, just singed," Jou said as he and Mai helped Kaiba to his feet much to his protest. 

            "I should have known better then to come over here.  It seems like every time I meet up with you something strange happens."

            "G-gomen Kaiba," Yugi stuttered walking up to the door with Yami in front of him.  Yami closed his eyes and concentrated as the puzzle began to glow and the eye appeared on his head.  Yami looked like he had gotten slightly shocked as he held his hands out towards the door and recoiled the glow fading and Yami cursing under his breath.

            "This is the work of shadow magic."

            "Oh great someone's probably trying to put some or all of us in the shadow realm again," moaned Ryou trying to keep it together.  Unfortunately because of some of his Yami's actions in the past he had visited the place a few times and it definitely did not bode well with him.

            "No one's going to the Shadow Realm tonight," Bakura barked out trying to keep his light from scaring everyone else, more then anyone Anzu.  "At least none of you.  This joker though better know who he's dealing with."

            "Well where do we go?  We can't just stay here in the doorway the rest of the night," asked Mai.

            "Why don't we go upstairs?"  Everyone looked at Bakura oddly, then again him trying to give suggestions that didn't include death were rare so they had a right to be confused.  "Idiots, we don't know if whoever did this put seals on the windows upstairs.  If something is unlocked even if it's a long way down it's a way out."  Everyone gave him an incredible look at him actually coming up with a decent plan.  "Don't look at me like I'm a dumbass, I'm an ex-thief I have to know about getting in and out of houses."  These people were really getting on his last nerve.

            "Argiatoo Bakura," Anzu said holding on to his arm and leaning against him.  "But should we really go unarmed?  Do we have anything for weapons," she asked and also got weird stares. 

            "Ok I'm not that weird for thinking up a way to defend myself am I," she said getting annoyed.

            "Well with as often as you get kidnapped-," started Mokuba.

            "You're one to talk," she said cutting him off.  He blushed a bright red that everyone could see even in the darkness. 

            "Ok you two calm down.  I think we might have some stuff in the closet near the stairs leading to the apartment."  They nodded and sat there in front of the door still, no one moving.  "So who's going to lead?"

            "It's your place Yugi you should lead," said Mai.  "Plus you know where everything is."  Yugi was really hoping it wouldn't be him, he wasn't a coward but with all the things happening tonight he was more then a little cautious. 

            "It's ok, I'll lead," said Yami as he felt the apprehension from his Aibou and took the lead.  "Jou you take up the rear, everyone stay together, the store may not be big but in the dark there are lots of hiding places."  Everyone nodded and stayed close as they slowly made their way to the other side of the room, when Shizuka stepped on a loose board that creaked and made almost everyone jump and Shizuka squeak.  Shizuka covered her mouth embarrassed and they made it to the closet without incident.  "Ok we made it."  The puzzle started glowing as he held his hands out towards the door and concentrated.  After a minute the puzzle stopped glowing and he opened his eyes again.

            "I didn't sense anything in there, I think its ok."  He opened the closet and nearly jumped out of his skin as a large dark object came towards him.  He jumped out of the way as the object landed with a thud resembling Yami's now pounding heart.  He bent down and slowly grasped the large dark object picking it up and realizing it was… "An umbrella?"  Yugi slowly made his way past Yami and went digging through the closet rather noisily making everyone else at least a bit nervous.

            "I wonder if he knows we're here already," asked Shizuka getting really nervous.

            "Probably, that's how we got locked in almost right after we entered," said Bakura getting a pinch from Anzu.  "Ow, what it's true," he hissed loudly.

            "Here," Yugi said pulling a few items from the closet.  He went over to Jou and handed him a cane before turning to Honda and handing him the offending umbrella.

            "What?  I get an umbrella?"  Jou knocked him over the head with the cane as Yugi continued around the circle.  He handed Ootogi a Crocket Mallet, Yami a fireplace poker (which didn't make sense to anyone because they didn't have a fireplace), and it came down to giving either Bakura or Kaiba the baseball bat.

            "You're both really hurt though, I don't know if you should try and use one."  Bakura grabbed Yugi by the scruff of his shirt with his good arm and pulled him closer. 

            "Give me the bat."

            "Why the hell should you get it," Kaiba said in a threatening manner.  "I have someone I need to protect."

            "As do I!"  Anzu blushed but sweat dropped as their bickering continued.  'Only one way to settle this,' she thought.  She went up to Yugi and grabbed the bat out of his hands.

            "Anzu?"

            "Ah, good hand it over," Bakura said holding his hand out towards her.

            "No way, I'm keeping it."  
            "What?!  And have you protecting me?  Ubsurd!"

            "No!  I'm protecting Mokuba.  You both said you needed someone to protect meaning you could take care of yourselves.  So now that I have the bat I can protect myself and Mokuba."

            "But-" They both started but Anzu cut them off.

            "Come on Mokuba.  Stay close," she said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the stairs.

            "Hold on I should go first," said Yami stepping up front.  He slowly opened the door to the stairs leading to the apartment and was met with complete darkness the door to the apartment was closed leaving the small hallway in the dark.  "Everyone needs to hold hands there's no light whatsoever in here.  And I mean it!"  He knew Honda and Ootogi were about to protest because they were right next to each other and would probably have to hold hands.  Everyone grabbed hands and Anzu was happy to have Bakura holding onto one of her hands as Mokuba grabbed a hold of her other.  Shizuka grabbed onto Ootogi and her brother.  While Mai was between Ryou and Yami.  Then all the smaller groups joined hands into one long snake of arms and Yami slowly started his way up the stairs with everyone following behind.  Yami was right, it was pitch dark.  The only bit of light was from the bottom of the stairs which they soon left behind. 

            They were almost to the top of the stairs but as always with this group something had to happen.  And that something was Honda trying to steal Ootogi's spot to hold hands with Shizuka.  This wouldn't have been such a big deal if it wasn't for the fact that the stair way, in order to fit in the small area known as the game shop, was very narrow so that while trying to tug Ootogi and squeeze past they actually got stuck in a weird sandwich in the stairway.  This of course caused a commotion in which they both went tumbling.  Ootogi onto Shizuka and Honda back into Bakura.  With all the noise Anzu was pretty sure that whoever it was knew they were here by now.  But they made it to the top of the stairs with no casualties so it was a step in the right direction. 

            Yami opened the door quietly and signaled for them to stay back as he made his way into the living room.  He motioned for them to follow as they made their way further into the apartment.  "Where do we go now," he whispered which Anzu didn't think was necessary at this point.  Yugi was about to respond when they heard a noise coming from the bedroom area.  Yugi nearly died of shock as everyone else held their weapons at bay or clutched one another.  "I guess that answers that question," Yami said as he slowly made his way towards the bedrooms.  Yugi nearly died when they went down the hallway that had Yugi and his grandfather's bedrooms and heard it coming from _his_ room. 

            "I-it's in my room," Yugi stated the obvious staring at the door like it was going to grow a mouth and eat him. 

            "It'll be ok aibou," Yami said reassuring him by putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.  Yugi nodded as Yami once again took the lead and put his hand on the doorknob.  Everyone waited in the ready as he slowly turned the knob and quickly pushed in the door flinging it wide open hearing it hit the wall adjacent.  They rushed in and nearly dropped their weapons at the site before them.  There before them was Yami Marik, tied to Yugi's bed, gagged, and in only his underwear. 

            "I don't remember that being here before we left," said Jou speaking up.  Everyone sweat-dropped and nearly fell over.  Ootogi tapped him on the head with the mallet.

            "Baka.  But anyway, what do we do about him?"

            "We should ask him why he's here…and in his underwear," said Anzu her creaks becoming slightly heated while glancing at the young man in his current position.  Bakura growled as he noticed this and stepped forward almost choking him as he ripped the gag from his mouth. 

            "You heard her, what the hell are you doing here?"

            "Ow, Ra that hurt!  Damn you're such an ass," he hissed.  Bakura gripped Yami Marik's chin in his hand and held it so he was staring strait at him. 

            "Why the hell are you here?  Aren't you supposed to be in the shadow realm?"

            "Hmm hasn't anyone told that to you," he said with a demented smirk plastered on his face.  Bakura growled and was about to punch him when he felt a hand grab his arm and hold him back.

            "Please don't Bakura."  Bakura held back as he looked back at Anzu and felt his anger rise again as Yami Marik snickered at him.

            "Taking orders from a woman now?  And you say I'm pathetic."  Before he even knew what was happening Anzu's fist found his face and effectively shut him up.  He groggily shook his head trying to get his eyes back in focus.  When they did he was staring into the eyes of a very pissed off woman who was now holding onto his head with her hands in a vice like grip.

            "Tell us why you're here," she said in a tone that said she wasn't taking crap from him.

            "Fine sheesh Bakura call her off."  She growled and looked ready to hit him again but backed off.  "I was trying to find my way out of the shadow realm again.  I felt that my hikari had the rod and I was trying to use its power to get back through.  Unfortunately I wasn't strong enough on my own and while trying to get out I got ganged up on and beaten down pretty badly.  Then this voice starts telling me to get out of the shadow realm like I was trying to, but I didn't understand what was going on until I found I actually escaped.  He had been leeching off of me so he stole some of my power and at the same time gave me some of his making me strong enough to get back.  But in the process I dragged his ass out here with me.  But for some reason when I came through I had my own body and then before I even got that under control he got control of Marik and the rod.  He can't kill me because of our connection but he's trying to keep me out of the way too."

            "You probably didn't know but once Yami regained his memories for some reason Yami and Bakura both got new bodies, and I guess the shadow realm gave you the same since you were able to get out."  He paused in thought for a second.  "So this guy came from the shadow realm," asked Ryou.

            "Yeah he's actually a duel monster, but I don't know which.  I got ganged up by about a dozen of them and don't remember a lot of it.  And since he's possessing Marik I don't know his real form."

            "So that wasn't really Marik the other day," Anzu all but screamed and felt herself shiver in disgust as she remembered going over his house and him trying to….she shivered again, almost violently. 

            "Yeah and he plans on trying to get all the other items before trying to take on Shadi.  If he gets four of the seven then four should over power Shadi's three, that's at least how he thinks.  He already stole Isis' necklace from where Yugi hid it when you guys were gone and then he has the rod.  He's been trying to get the ring before he tries taking on the puzzle."

            "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean," Bakura growled.  "That it's easier to get the puzzle then the ring.

            "At this point yes."  Anzu and Ryou both had to hold him back from strangling the almost naked man on the bed.  "It's not the ring that's weak.  It's you!" 

            "What the hell are you saying?"

            "Why is your arm hurt?  If you had been using the rings power you should have repelled the damn monster before it got to you."

            "That is," Bakura tried replying but couldn't come up with a decent answer. 

            "It's because of the Baka Onna," he said with a sneer.  Anzu looked confused and looked back and forth between the two.  "Ever since my light's possessor has been after you Bakura's been using the ring to shield you from the rods power."

            "B-bakura," she asked looking at him a bit shocked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

            "Don't give him so much credit he's probably been doing it subconsciously."  Bakura punched him in the side growling.

            "So what if he has two items we still have two of our own!"  Almost everyone in the room was growing more curious by the minute as this mystery unraveled.  Except of course for Jou and Honda.  Honda because he was once again trying to get close to Shizuka but Ootogi noticing was trying to keep her away.  And Jou was now experiencing some kind of early hang over much like his sister earlier. 

            "Yeah but loose them and you'll loose a lot more then before."

            "What the hell are you babbling about," Yami said finally coming into the conversation.

            "Well hello pharaoh how are you tonight," he said with that same evil smirk on his face.

            "Shut up, I don't have time for any of your games, what the hell do you mean by loosing a lot more then before?"  
            "What I mean dear pharaoh," he sad in a mocking tone.  "Is if he can get the items away from you and send you to the shadow realm you're as good as dead.  Even if you are the darkness and they won't attack you he has his own little followers waiting for you, you get stuck there and you're as good as dead," he said almost singing the word dead.  "So if I were you tomb robber I'd start using the item for yourself or even you won't be able to get back here.

            "Stuff it," he growled while looking deep in thought.  'Shit if I've been doing all that without thinking then how the hell do I stop doing it?  Shit we have to get out of here.'  Then it hit him.

            "Where the hell is he?"  The half naked Yami smirked.

            "Baka is probably still waiting in the basement.  He thought for sure the first thing you would do is try to turn the lights back on when you first came in."  Yugi shivered as he remembered he was the one who wanted to try that. 

            "Thank god we didn't try that," Shizuka said with a bit of relief.

            "Then again with all the noise you've been making up here I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to come out from his hiding spot."

            "Crap what if he's right," Jou said panicking before the nausea hit him and he had to lean on Honda for support.  "I shouldn't do that anymore."

            "What think," asked Honda annoyed his friend may barf on him at any minute.

            "Why you," Jou growled but was stopped by his sister.

            "Stop bickering already, we have to get out of here."

            "What about the windows like Bakura said," Mokuba piped up.  Yami nodded his head and tried touching the windows but much like Kaiba got a shock.

            "Forget it it's locked up too," he said blowing on his hands.  His millennium puzzle had been able to take most of the damage for him.  They heard something moving below them.

            "Crap he's moving!  We have to get out of here," Mai all but screeched.

            "How we're trapped in," yelled Yugi.

            "Wait why not use the millennium items," said Ootogi piping up.  "Both of them," he stated as it looked like Yami was going to point out he tried earlier.  Bakura shrugged and put his hands around the ring as it started glowing while Yami did the same with his puzzle.  The window seemed to almost sizzle with energy as the two tried to break the barrier keeping them in. 

            "Stupid hikari's, concentrate too," Yami Marik barked at them.  Yugi and Ryou looked at him confused but decided it couldn't hurt and began concentrating on getting the windows open.  Anzu turned as she heard the door close and saw Honda and Jou locking the door as the sounds seemed to be moving towards the stairs.  Those who had weapons besides Jou and Honda gripped them tightly.  Her heart seemed like it was going to escape from her chest as she sat there watching as the window continued to sizzle but not yet give in.  'Please god let this work.'  She clasped her hands tightly together trying to hold back the fear building inside of her as she was sure she heard someone starting up the stairs.  'Please let this work; please get us out of here.'  She heard someone open the door to the top floor of the apartment.  'Please!'  She was brought out of her current state when a loud resounding crash hit her ears and she opened her eyes to see the window shatter outwards.  Bakura and Yami nearly collapsed as their lights grabbed and supported them.

            "Hurry get something to climb down with," ordered Jou as he and Honda were now taking the time to push Yugi's dresser in front of the door.  Apparently fear is a good cure for a hangover in Jou's case. 

            "The ropes holding Yami Marik down," Shizuka said pointing.

            "But wait can we trust him enough to untie him," said Mai taking a step back.  She wasn't one to hold grudges but she was one to still fear him after what he did in battle city.

            "There's no time," Anzu said stepping forward and started untying his left foot.  She quickly got rid of it and went to his right foot.  "Come on someone help me!"  Surprisingly enough Kaiba reached up and started undoing his left had while Anzu went for his right.  They got the ropes undone and quickly pulled them to the window tying them together.  Yami Marik on the other hand took a while to even sit up as he groaned and rubbed his sore limbs.  But by this time Yami and Bakra had pulled themselves together and were helping Jou and Honda push the bookshelf in front of the door.  They heard the footsteps coming down the hall and stopping right in front of the door.

            "Hello in there," came Marik's voice in an almost sing-song way.  "Won't you please let me in?"

            "Like hell," Jou yelled.

            "Yeah we're not complete idiots," yelled Honda.

            "Oh well," he said still in that sickeningly sweet high pitched voice.  But his voice quickly changed and took on a low demonic tone as he growled out, "Guess I'll have to break down the door."  Jou and Honda backed away and looked proudly at the barrier in front of the door.  Then almost wet themselves as something slammed itself against the door and moved their 'barrier' about half a foot easily letting a hand sneak its way into the room.  Shizuka and Mai screamed as Jou and Honda quickly charged the door and shoved the stuff back in front of it.  The door closed hard on the hand as the man screamed in pain and was able to wedge it back through the door.  The heard an animalistic growl come from the other side of the door as Jou and Honda still sat in front of their little barrier trying to push against it.  The two boys almost went flying as the beast formerly known as Marik threw himself at the door again. 

            "Done," Anzu announced as she and Kaiba finished tying the rope together.  They quickly tied it to Yugi's bed post before tossing it out the window.  "Who's first?"

            "Mokuba," Kaiba answered quickly.  Even though Jou looked like he wanted to protest and have his sister go down first the look Kaiba gave him actually made him wonder if the CEO wouldln't go as far as killing someone for his little brother.  So he just dumbly nodded. 

            "Come on Mokuba," Anzu called over to him.  Mokuba went over to the window and grabbed the rope.

            "Oniichan," he called out weakly before hugging his older brother.

            "It's ok Mokuba I'll be down in a minute," he whispered words or reassurance before his brother went down the rope slowly making sure not to slip.  Once he was on the ground safely Anzu called Shizuka over to climb down with Ootogi trailing behind her.  Jou and Honda were still in front of the door holding it off when Yami and Bakura came up to help them hold it off, abandoning their weapons.  Jou nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand shot through the door splintering it nearly in half.  Anzu looked over at the door just as Mai started making her way down the rope. 

            "Kaiba you're next, get climbing as soon as Mai gives you enough room.  Yugi!  Ryou!"  They were helping the other four boys trying to hold the door as Anzu called them over to the rope.  They saw Kaiba's head just disappear from view as Yugi started getting on the edge of the window sill.  Anzu looked over at the four boys holding the door wondering how the hell this was going to work.  Her attention was called back to the window as Ryou almost slipped on the ledge and went tumbling back into her.

            "Baka hikari get going," Bakura yelled from the door as Anzu helped him on the rope.

            "Jou, Honda you go next," Yami called to the other two boys.

            "What the hell I'm stuck with you," Bakura roared. 

            "Do you really think they can stand up to this guy," Yami yelled.

            "Of course not but since when do I care about them?"

            "Doesn't matter because they're already gone," Yami said smirking as Bakura realized they took off as soon as Yami told them.

            "Bastards," he called to their forms retreating out the window.  Anzu stepped aside unsure of how to react as Yami Marik made his way over to the rope and winked at her before following the others.

            "Anzu get going," Yami called.

            "What!?  And leave you guys?!  No way!"

            "Anzu get going," Bakura growled.

            "Bakura," she replied meekly.

            "I mean it get going now!"  She looked at him sorrowfully before nodding and slowly climbing down the rope.   She made it to the ground with the others and noticed Kaiba and Mokuba were gone.

            "Where did Kiaba and Mokuba go," she asked worried.

            "Kaiba took off as soon as he got on the ground.  He said something about never hanging out with wierdos again," said Ryou.  "Where are Yami and Bakura?"

            "They're holding the door.  I hope they know what they're doing."  Ryou patted her should reassuringly as the poor girl seemed ready to cry.  Before anyone knew what was happening they heard a huge crash and the rest of them were blinded by a brilliant light coming from the room before two figures jumped from the window right before an explosion.  Everyone covered their eyes and ducked as debris from the room came flying out of the window.  Anzu blinked some of the dust from her eyes before they settled on the two figures on the ground.

            "Bakura!"  She ran over to one of the prone figures as the dust continued to settle.  She kneeled next to him and put her head on his chest and was thankful to hear his heart still beating.  "Bakura wake up," she called gently shaking him slightly.  "Please wake up," she said her voice cracking and sounding desperate.  She watched intently as his body moved slightly and his eyes cracked open looking up at the figure looming over him.  "Y-you baka," she yelled at him as he sat up before launching herself onto him hugging him tightly to her.

            "Baka onna I'm not going to die because of some damn monster."  He held her tightly enjoying the fact he actually was still alive and able to do this.  Even if he wouldn't admit it for a second there he thought he had a one way trip to the shadow realm.

            "But he's still up there.  Knocked out for now but we shouldn't chance it.  We need to go somewhere else," Yami said, apparently Anzu had been so wrapped up in, well Bakura, she hadn't noticed him getting up and around. 

            "But where and who would take in all these people for the night," asked Mai.

            "We can't go to Bakura's there's a good chance he'd go there hoping he'd go home," said Yami.

            "I sure as hell am not going home," said Jou.  No one wanted to question him on why and just agreed with him. 

            "That leaves Mai, Ootogi, or Anzu," said Shizuka ticking everyone off on her fingers.

            "Forget it all I have is a hotel room," said Mai as she wasn't _planning_ on staying as long as she already had.

            "Why don't we split up," asked Ryou.  "Try and confuse him."

            "Good idea, one millennium item holder to each group," said Yami.  "Yugi and I will go with Ootogi, so Bakura and Ryou go with Anzu.  Who's left?  Honda, Shizuka, Jou, Yami Marik, and Mai."

            "I'm going with Ootogi," said Shizuka.

            "And I'm with my sister," said Jou.

            "I'm going too," said Mai.

            "What so we get Honda and Yami Marik," asked Anzu obviously not happy with the agreement.

            "Just for now.  We need to work out a plan but everyone's too exhausted to do anything now," Yami said as Anzu looked around their group and noticed that a lot of them did seem really exhausted.  She felt an arm slip around her waist and looked up to see Bakura watching her with a possessive look as if to say, 'I won't let anyone have what's mine.'  She almost sweat-dropped but if anything felt more assured by that look.

            "Yeah I guess.  We'd better get going before the rain soaks us and we end up getting sick and become sitting ducks," said Ryou.  The two groups split up and took off in different directions.  From somewhere in the rubble of Yugi's room a hand twitched and two velvet purple eyes glowed from the darkness.

AN:  I thought since I did a little quiz thingy for my other fic I should do one for this too.  So go ahead and take a guess at who is behind the possession of Marik.  If someone gets it right then you can pick out the next doujin I do.  Anyway hope you enjoyed that!  Ja!


	21. Light is in Reach

AN: I tried and I can't do it. I know you wanted longer chapters but the longer it is the faster it seems my inspiration runs out even if I stop writing and come back later. So I'm sorry but I'm going back to between 5-10 pages per chappie just because I write better for some reason so sorry to those who love long chapters, really I am. Anyway it's yay time because I'm over 100 pages now, actually I was last chapter but I didn't celebrate so I am now! Celebrate good times! Sorry it took me so long to update but I didn't want to give up on long chapters right away and took me a while to decide I write better the other way. But I hope you don't hate me too much I mean this is a decent length chapter. Anyway in this chappie it mentions a phone card, a lot of times in Japan instead of money they have a card they can put money on like an ATM or credit card they can slip into the phone instead of change. Also please check out my two new stories: Heat Wave and That was Unexpected! Shameless plug I know but if you like this I think you'll like at least one of the others so please read! Ok I'll stop talking now and hope you enjoy!

Japanese:

Baka = Stupid/Idiot

Gomen = Sorry

Moshi Moshi = Hello on the phone

hikari = light (regular people who have millenium items and spirits)

yami = dark (spirits of millenium items)

Pockey = Japanese snack - Cookie stick dipped in chocolate or strawberry or other coatings

-Mind Link-

/yami to hikari/

-hikari to yami-

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Chapter 21: "Light is in Reach"

They all slipped into Anzu's house and nearly collapsed. They all were soaked, cold, and exhausted. Bakura and Honda breathing hard because after the initial shock and adrenalin rush the abuse of Yami Marik's limbs became apparent as he started stumbling and could barely walk, meaning the two stronger of the group had to support him at least half way to her house. Anzu instructed them to sit in the living room as she went upstairs to grab some extra large not too feminine cloths to let her friends borrow. She grabbed a few extra blankets while she was at it as she made her way downstairs and plopped them all on the table in front of the sofa.

"What the hell? You expect us to wear YOUR cloths," Honda all but yelled.

"Unless you'd really rather sleep in what you're wearing now. And it's not like I gave you a tube top, they're some of my bigger t-shirts and boxers," she said slightly miffed after she tried to help them without anyone even asking.

"Why do you have boxers," Yami Marik asked looking over a pair of black silk ones in his hand.

"Because unlike what most guys fantasize about I don't sleep in just a t-shirt and underwear, I wear boxers too," she said her face a tint of red as she tried not to let her temper get the better of her right then. They were all exhausted and grouchy and needed some sleep, and loosing her temper wasn't going to help anyone right now. "Listen we're all tired and grouchy so why don't you just get changed and we can get some sleep."

"Wait wait, where are you sleeping," Honda said actually sounding frantic.

"In my bedroom where else?"

"I'm sleeping there too," he said quickly almost stammering.

"What," everyone else all but screamed at him.

"You are not sleeping with Anzu," Ryou screamed.

"You're not touching my woman!" Take a wild guess at who said that.

"I want in on the action!" Everyone turned to stare at Yami Marik who just smiled before Anzu promptly whacked him upside the head.

"I don't care if it's on the floor or in your closet or whatever, but we shouldn't separate. Remember what he did at Yugi's with the door? What if he comes and tries to separate us?" Everyone digested this new idea and looked at each other nervously.

"I guess you guys could camp out on my floor, just let me change first. And think you can lock my front and back doors while I'm gone? I'll be right back." She went up the stairs and slipped into her bedroom and quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and another t-shirt. 'Who could be after us? A duel monster? I know that we've met them before in our world when Doom was after us, but weren't they on Yami's side? Then again duel monsters could be like people, not all of them are good and not all of them are bad.'

She had just slipped her t-shirt on and turned around before gasping and grabbing her chest. Bakura had come up when she had her back turned and was now standing in the doorway. "God you scared me," she gasped trying to catch her breath. He had already changed into her blue shirt and red boxers that looked like their school gym shorts. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into an embrace. She felt heat crawl across her face as she slowly let her arms slide around his waist and just let herself enjoy the moment. Unfortunately the moment didn't last long as he pulled away and looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Bakura?" Instead of answering he slowly slid his hand beneath the shirt and pulled out the ring before pulling it over his head and depositing it around her neck. "Bakura? What are you doing," she said letting her hands fall to grasp the ring. She tried to pull it off but he stopped her hands. "Bakura I don't know how to use this, and you need this more than me," she said almost frantically.

"I've been using it to protect you without even trying anyway; it'll work better if you actually have it."

"But Baku-"

"I'll be right next to you, don't worry." She nodded as he ran his hand along side his face cupping her cheek. He slowly brought his face towards hers.

"Geez save it for a night someone's not trying to kill us," came Honda's voice just as their lips touched they jumped back away from each other, and once the initial shock wore off Bakura looked pissed. The three other guys were standing in the doorway. Honda looking annoyed, Yami Marik looking jealous, and Ryou looking away uncomfortably. They were holding the extra blankets she had given them downstairs under her arms. Anzu took a deep breath trying to calm herself before letting it out in a huff.

"Whatever lets just get some sleep." She threw herself down on her bed as everyone else camped out on the floor; she tossed them the few extra pillows she had on her bed.

"Should someone stay up and keep watch," asked Ryou nervously as he adjusted his pillow and took his spot next to her bed. Bakura was plopped at the end of her bed near her feet.

"But we're all so exhausted," Anzu moaned pulling the light blanket on her bed up to her chest before turning on her side to see the little camp out taking place on her floor. "How can we make someone stay up?" Anzu blushed as she felt Bakura's hand on her chest but realized he was putting his hand on the ring. "Bakura?"

"It's not in the area or the ring would have sensed it. The baka still has the rod remember? The ring starts glowing and points towards the items if they're near if I will it. Remember duelist kingdom with Pegasus eye?" She seemed to accept his explanation and turned to go to bed. Bakura yawned and crawled under the blankets with Anzu making her blush and pushed him off onto poor Ryou.

"Woman what are you doing," he growled from his spot on the floor.

"Guys on the floor," she said it like it was common knowledge. He was about to protest when he caught the look she was giving Ryou who had unwedged himself from under his Yami and scooted to the side leaving room for Bakura to sit next to him. He grumbled something about never helping stupid women who weren't grateful again before grabbing some of the blankets from Ryou and a pillow from her bed. Anzu rolled on her side looking over the floor and her friends getting comfortable and saying a silent prayer as she fell asleep.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open letting the bright blurry images of the world make their way into her consciousness before closing her eyes tightly trying to adjust to the light. She slowly opened her eyes again her vision sharper then before and blinked away the lingering blurriness. Yawning she sat up and looked to her floor to see it was now vacant of anyone and the blankets stacked in her corner. She went to shift in her bed when she realized she hadn't noticed the person sitting at the foot of her bed and on her foot. "Oh morning Ryou," she said softly still rubbing her eyes. "Where is everyone?"

"They got hungry so they're raiding your fridge as we speak." She sweat dropped and laughed lightly.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Bakura volunteered me to watch you until you got up." She looked unammused with his answer. "But then again I didn't really mind either." She blushed lightly and looked to the side.

"Well I should get up and get dressed. That and we need to call Ootogi and see how things went over there and where we need to meet up to figure out what to do." Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed beat red. "I guess I should eat before trying to call anyone," she said laughing nervously.

"How about I make you some pancakes? I'll get started while you get dressed." Before she could protest he was up and out the door. She thought back to the first time he made pancakes for her and blushed. She rubbed her cheeks trying to get rid of the red on her face. 'He knows I'm with Bakura, so is he just being nice and I'm reading it the wrong way? Or does he still...like me…?' She shook her head and sighed. "It's too early to try and figure anything out right now." She stumbled out of bed and closed her door to change. She slipped her shirt over her head and looked down confused as she heard a jingling sound. It took her a minute to remember about the ring as she held it up to her face.

'Why did he give it to me? Should I really keep it? What if he gets hurt…because of me?' She shook the thoughts from her head as she slipped on a bra and threw on a blue and black stripped tank top that hugged her form and some jean shorts and made her way downstairs and entered the kitchen, her jaw nearly hit the floor.

Yami Marik was eating what looked like a whole dozen's worth of scrambled eggs with Honda scowling from the other side of the table. Apparently it was a little less then a dozen because Honda was wearing one or two. Even though he was scowling he was also currently munching on some toast meaning he was eating at least something. She turned her head to the stove where Ryou was currently cooking pancakes, trying to clean up some kind of purple (AN: WTF?) gooey egg mess on the counter/wall/floor, and fight off Bakura's hands that kept going after the food as he attempted to clean.

'Why do messes always seem to follow me,' she thought distraught as she walked over and grabbed a roll of paper towels to help Ryou. She started wiping off the countertops not near where Ryou was cooking so she wouldn't get in the way of the thief trying to unsuccessfully steal a meal. She brought the trash can out from under the sink and started tossing used paper towels and an empty thing of eggs in it while throwing Yami Marik a look.

She jumped when she heard a yelp From behind her and turned to see Bakura with his face full of pancake and Ryou nursing one of his fingers. "Bakura!" He jumped to look over at her before smiling while she gave him a dumbass look. "What did you do to Ryou?"

"Me?!" Yami Marik started snickering at that. "I didn't do anything!"

"Actually I burnt my hand when I was reaching for the batter and leaned too far over," said Ryou as he looked over his blistered finger. She sighed and went over to check out the blister.

"Gross, that looks bad. Think you should pop it or are you just going to put some burn cream on it?" She was holding onto his hand with the burnt finger and leaning in closely making Ryou blush and Bakura fumed behind her as he watched. /You better keep your distance little hikari./ Ryou sweat-dropped and stuck out his tongue when Anzu wasn't looking.

-Grow up, she's just looking out for her friend.-

/You stuck your tongue out at me and you're telling me to grow up?/

"I'll be right back," Anzu called as she headed upstairs. Ryou went back to his pancakes as Bakura, after waiting a minute, followed her upstairs.

Anzu was digging through the draws in her bathroom looking for the peroxide when she heard a jingle. She looked down to see the far left pointer on the ring pointing somewhere to her left and behind her. She immediately jumped back and looked as the ring fell flat against her chest. 'What was that?' She looked around the room suspiciously and stopped to listen for anything unusual like the screams of her friends as they were attacked and slaughtered while she was looking for some stupid peroxide. But as she heard nothing she turned back to the cupboard and nearly screamed when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. But her scream was stifled by a pair of lips on her own.

As he slowly pulled away she opened her eyes to see him smirking. "Bakura don't sneak up on me like that," she said trying to reprimand him but it came out in more of a teasing voice.

"Why so jumpy," he asked with a smirk his arms still around her. She took a glance down to the ring but as she saw it wasn't reacting she looked back up at him and smiled.

"Guess I'm still half asleep." 'Maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. It would have kept pointing if he was anywhere near us.' She shook her head as she saw the peroxide bottle was actually on the rim of the bathtub and not in the cupboard where she was looking. She wiggled out of Bakura's embrace, much to his dismay, and grabbed it and her other small amount of supplies before turning back towards Bakura and standing on tip-toe to kiss him. "Come on Ryou should be about done with at least a stack of pancakes. That is if Yami Marik didn't grab 'em," she said as an afterthought as she remembered him with the eggs and poor Honda eating toast.

Just down the road near the crossroad stood a lone figure scowling as he held a golden rod and sneered at a house down the road. Even before he got close his magic was defused by another force. 'Just you wait Bakura. You're ring will be mine and so will the girl.'

"I'll be ok really," Ryou whined trying to pry his hand out of Anzu's. She had gotten him to take a seat and was now heating a small needle over the stove to make it hot to pop the blister. He had suggested just popping it with a non-heated needle but she had promptly told him, 'If it's not heated the bacteria can get everywhere and you'll be infected in no time.' So now he was trying to convince her it wasn't worth her time and was trying to get out of her grip without hurting her in the process.

"Just hold still and it'll be over quicker. Really Ryou don't be so afraid it's just a blister." She brought the needle over and blew on it a few times and waved it back and forth as if cooling it a bit in her gloved hand. "If you really want you can turn your head away." He was _very_ tempted to do so but didn't want to seem like more of a wimp then he had already shown himself to be and watched in horror as the hot pointy end slowly invaded his swollen tender flesh. He was amazed that he didn't scream but still fought not to pull his finger from her hand and suck on it.

It only lasted a second before she set it on the counter and quickly picked up the peroxide and putting it on his 'wound,' he winced and whined a bit but peroxide was never very forgiving when it came to blisters. She quickly wrapped it up and gave his finger a quick kiss before cleaning up this mess and she wondered if maids were paid good while doing so. Ryou of course did his impression of a tomato which he was getting really good at but stopped as he heard a growling coming from behind him and knew only his yami could make a noise that sounded like a chainsaw on crack.

Just as Bakura was about to jump/strangle Ryou and Anzu was going to pry them apart…the phone rang! Anzu took the moment in which everyone was registering this fact to run to said item and held herself back from hugging it as she answered it. She nearly dropped the phone as she heard a very familiar voice sniffling on the other end of the line.

"A-anzu," came the shaky feminine voice.

"S-shizuka," she all but yelled getting everyone's attention and giving Ryou a chance to get some distance between him and his yami. "Shizuka, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what happened," she said and hiccupped trying not to cry. "We slept in two different rooms, guys in one room, and girls in another. And when me and Mai woke up th-they they were gone," said yelled crying into the phone. Anzu felt her heart skip a beat and held onto the wall for support.

"Please Shizuka this is important, do you remember anything weird? Do you think they could have just gone out for food or anything like that," she asked in a soothing voice trying to get her poor friend to calm down.

"I thought something like that too but we went downstairs to look and the door. The door was off its hinges and there were all these _marks_ on the door frame and the wall and it looked like the door was busted in." Her voice became almost a whisper at this point as Anzu's eyes grew wide. "How could something like that have happened and no one noticed? How could the guys be right across the hall from us and we didn't even wake up to see what happened," she choked out trying to take in some deep breaths of air. "I'm a really light sleeper I don't know how this happened."

"It'll be ok Shizuka." Something seemed off to her as she sat there and talked to her friend. "Shizuka, where's Mai?" There was a pause on the other side of the line.

"S-she's a mess. She's worse then me; she locked herself in the bedroom and left me out here alone. I don't know what to do." 'Something is definitely wrong here. Mai is the one of us that holds together under pressure almost no matter what. Even if she was in trouble she's one to take action not cry when she could be doing something.' She looked down at the ID and noticed it was Caller Unknown.

"Shizuka, where are you calling from," she asked trying not to let anything slip up about her suspicion.

"Jou's of course," she all but choked out. That was when Anzu pulled back and looked at the phone in her hand and then flipped through on her caller ID looking up a certain number, which was Jou's house, and it was not an unlisted number. It was then she noticed the voice of her 'friend' seemed a little angrier then before. "Anzu where are you?! Don't leave me!" Anzu quickly hung up the phone and nearly fell to her knees.

"Anzu who was that? What's going on," asked Honda getting up from his chair after cleaning the yolk from his hair.

"We have to leave," she said simply while looking over the kitchen. "Turn everything off, we have to go now," she said her voice a bit more urgent.

"What are you talking about," asked Bakura worried about how she looked like a frightened rabbit right about then.

"I just got a call, it sounded like Shizuka and it said someone had taken the guys in the night and needed help." She saw Honda about to say something but cut him off. "But it said unknown on the ID, and she said they were at Jou's house and that's where she said she was calling from. But Jou's number isn't unlisted, it wasn't Shizuka."

"Crap it's already back on its feet," Yami Marik said getting up from his seat looking pretty ticked. Truth be told he was pretty ticked, his plan had blown up in his face, his hikari (or at least his hikari's body) was walking around somewhere under the control of someone besides him, and he was stuck with this group of idiots because he was too weak to go out on his own.

"But that means he's already got everyone else," Honda yelled.

"We don't know that. It wasn't calling from Ootogi's and we don't know if it can mimic voices or what. But what we do no is it now knows where we are and we've gotta get out of here." Ryou quickly unplugged and turned off any appliances while Yami Marik and Honda fought over the food getting sweat-drops from the other three. They made their way out of the kitchen and threw on their shoes and went out the back way obeying Anzu's request. They made their way through a hole in a neighbor's fence and jumped another before finding themselves in a back ally.

"So where do we go now," Yami Marik said catching his breath.

"It doesn't know where everyone else is so they're ok for now. We need to get to a phone and get a hold of them." It was at this time Anzu cursed Marik for having his stupid gooney's break her cell phone in battle city. "There should be a phone just at the end and to the right on the corner. Come on." Honda and Bakura helped support Yami Marik as he was beginning to lag behind again and Ryou and Anzu ran ahead. Anzu made it to the phone first while Ryou sat on a nearby bench and waited for the others to catch up looking around warily for the familiar figure in case he was following them. Anzu quickly stuck her phone card into the electronic phone and punched in her friend's number. She waited as it rang once, twice, three times…

"Moshi moshi," Ootogi answered as there was a bit of shouting in the background.

"Ootogi! Are you ok? What's going on in the background?"

"Oh that? Jou and Yami are just fighting over pop tarts. At least I think that's it. They don't seem to be hungry and Jou's saying something like 'stay away from my pop tart' or 'my pop tarts not old enough for you' and such." Anzu knew exactly who 'pop tart' was.

"Anyway has anything strange happened to you guys today?"

"Today? No, why?"

"Listen we're coming over right now, whatever attacked us last night found where we are so we left and we're meeting up with you ASAP. Be there soon." Before he could protest she hung up leaving him listening to the dial tone.

Ootogi sighed and hung up going over to Shizuka and whispering to her about her 'flavor' and was somehow overheard by Jou and promptly smacked upside the head. As soon as he got Jou to shut up for a minute, which took a while, he explained the situation.

"I just got a call from Anzu. Apparently that guy from last night found out where they were so they just took off and they're on there way over here right now."

"What? Is Anzu all right? What about everyone else," asked Yugi looking teary eyed. Yami patted Yugi on the head as Ootogi said it sounded like everyone was fine. Yami looked down at Yugi's watery eyes and was debating on hugging him. Yugi had always been picked on as a kid and Anzu always stood up for him. And after Yami came along and she'd been kidnapped a ahem few times Yugi felt overly protective and got really anxious whenever there was a bit of trouble for the young brunette. Yami once mistook it for love, but he found out exactly who Yugi love as he looked to Yugi's blond friend; Jou was oblivious…

His attention was back on Ootogi as the guy said he was calling up more security and also alerted them his friends would be coming over soon. "I don't understand how I keep getting in the middle of these things with you guys," said Ootogi feigning annoyance.

"Gomen Ootogi, thank you very much for helping my brother and his friends as much as you already have," said Shizuka looking at the ground as if she was a burden. The next thing you know Ootogi was once again hitting on Shizuka and a jealous Yami was quickly thrown into the mix as Jou tried to protect his pop tart.

After finally making it _into_ Ootogi's, it took them forever to convince the security that Yami Marik wasn't Malik. Apparently Ootogi wasn't taking any chances. They made their way inside in time for Honda to get hit in the face with a flying vase. While Yami Marik laughed Anzu tried to make sure he was ok as what looked like WW III was going on inside the apartment. Ootogi and Yami were flinging things back and forth in the living room while Shizuka, Yugi and Mai, who was taking a shower earlier, were eating breakfast to the side in the kitchen. And Jou just looked like a kid who ate an entire ice cream cake by himself bouncing back and forth between Yami and Ootogi telling them to knock it off and stay away from his pop tart-erm sister.

"What the hell is going on," Bakura muttered looking around sweat-dropping.

"Hey guys," Ryou said loudly trying to get their attention…and it didn't work. "Guys," he tried again. A half eaten orange (AN: ??) flew right by his head and hit the wall next to him. "GUYS!" To say the building shook with the force of his voice would be an understatement. The three boys called a cease fire to look at the new arrivals.

"Hey guys when did you get here," Jou greeted happily. The others once again sweat-dropped.

Hours later after the mess was cleaned up and a truce was drawn up, seriously they had Ryou write out a truce, they were seated around the living room munching on various junk foods for lunch. Anzu nibbled on some strawberry Pockey before she stated the obvious thing that was on everyone's mind.

"So what do we do?" And she got no response. "Oh come on. We've all had our souls sealed in figurines, cards, and god knows what else but no one knows how to get rid of souls?"

"It's not that easy Anzu. It's not like it's an empty body or sharing a body it's more like what you would call…possession I think?" Anzu quirked an eyebrow at Yami for shedding some light on this finally.

"You mean like ghost." This time Honda decided to throw his two-cents in.

"If it was something like that why not try an exorcism," asked Jou.

"This isn't the movies and it's not really a ghost so I don't know if it would even work," said Anzu sighing.

"Well what else can we do," asked Yami again.

"Hey baka, can you still trap your hikari's soul in that stick of metal," Bakura asked Yami Marik.

"IF I had that hunk of metal then yeah probably."

"Then that's what we do," said Bakura matter-of-factly. The other's all made a face that clearly said 'wah…?'. "If he can get his baka hikari's soul out of the way then it's only the monster inside the body and we can easily blast that thing back to the shadow realm if we get it to play a shadow game like when I dueled Yami in duelist kingdom," he said slightly agitated at the memory. Bakura looked over to see Yami Marik once again eyeing Anzu, as the ass had been doing all day, and scooted a bit closer putting a possessive arm around her waist before eyeing all the other males in the vicinity.

"Wow I didn't know you cared about my hikari," Yami Marik said clearly showing disdain for the arm Bakura had around Anzu but decided if Bakura was going to be defensive he'd have fun eyeing the other eye-candy in the room aka Mai.

"I don't but they're not sharing a body he's possessed or whatever and I don't know if I could send that kind of soul there." Anzu grinned on the outside while on the inside she was dancing with happiness at how her man was taking initiative and thinking up a plan!

"Ok but how do we get the millennium rod," asked Yami. "He's not just going to hand it over."  
"Is there anyway the ring and the puzzle together could over power one item," asked Yugi.

"Well if they were both focused on only one item then maybe," Yami said thinking it over. "But he still has the necklace so he'd be able to shield the attack."

"What if we caught him off guard," asked Anzu looking up. "If we caught him off guard then maybe we could do the double team attack thing on the rod and if it was a surprise he wouldn't expect it and wouldn't be able to counterattack as quickly. We may have the advantage," she said feeling a bit of excitement mixed with fear and adrenalin as their plan seemed to finally be coming together.

"We'd only have the advantage for a minute or so though," said Yami dampening her plans.

"But all we'd need is a minute," said Ryou trying to encourage the others. "Once we have the rod we toss it to Yami Marik and he gets Marik's soul and then Yami can send it to the shadow realm again."

"Yeah but how do we catch it off guard," asked Shizuka coming into the conversation.

"Bait," was the one word that rang through the murmuring voices and caught everyone's attention which was now on the brunette girl. "Offer him the two things he wants on a silver platter and he'll go for it."  
"But what's that," asked Yugi oblivious.

"The ring," she said clutching the shiny object. "And me."

AN: Don't ask about the Yugi liking Jou thing, I've been rereading old Shonen Jump and got a vibe mixed with inspiration that kind of kicked me in the ass and left me hanging. Anyway sorry it's not as long as before but at least I finally updated! Yay! So any of you have a clue on who the duel monster is? You'll never guess mwhahaha coughchoke anyway I hope you enjoyed and that I can update again soon! Ja!


	22. The Power of Many

AN: Yay I updated! Wow I'm finally near the end! This will probably be wrapped up in the next 2-5 chapters (I'm not good at estimating so please don't hold it against me. Anyway I noticed a couple people saying Anzu was really popular with the guys and I think it was because of comments I made about Yami Marik and Ryou. Ryou is kind of just hung up and hasn't totally moved on yet and Yami Marik. Well he's been in the shadow realm for a little over a year, I kind of see him as a newly released convict (), he's interested in any cute piece of toosh. That probably sounds stupid! Sorry! Anyway thank you to everyone who has reviewed you've inspire me to write another chapter even as I am slowly buried in homework. Especially a new fan I got at Media Miner (I don't get many reviews there and getting a new fan makes me feel all giddy). So thanks to all of you who review and make me want to write more! Hope you enjoy!

Japanese:

Hai - Yes

Urusei - Shut up

**Note: Original chapter did have a lemon, if you wanna read please check out my Media Miner account in my prof – sorry but I've been kicked off three times now and I wanna keep my name TT**

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Chapter 22: "The Power of Many"

"No, No, and NO!"

"Bakura you can't just make this decision on your own!" This of course would be the 'discussion' going on between Bakura and Anzu that had started the second everyone agreed with her plan. Everyone of course except for one.

"Yes I can! The ring is still mine even if I gave it to you for protection and I decide what's done with it!"

"Fine so you want to send me out there alone with _no_ protection!"

"You're not going out there period!"

"Who are you to make decisions for me?!"

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to," he said though he wouldn't look her in the eye after that. They both sat there panting, red in the face from yelling at each other for over an hour before Anzu plopped down on the spare bed in the guest room Ootogi had let them borrow for this 'discussion.' Bakura was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and looking anywhere but at her. Neither said a word as it seemed like they had said all there was to say in the last hour.

"I'm scared," she said finally breaking the silence.

"You should be! Why the hell would you put yourself in danger like that?"

"I'm not afraid to do it! I'm afraid…I'll fail."

"That's why you shouldn't do it!"

"Do you have that little faith in me?" He was taken aback at her words and his eyes finally met hers as a tear found its way trailing down her cheek. He frowned and made his way over to the bed plopping down beside her.

"Out of all the idiots in the other room I think you're probably the most capable." She looked up as another tear made its way down her face dripping onto her pant legs. "But there's always the possibility you will fail! And even though you're the most capable I wouldn't mind if someone else failed…but you." He growled lowly. "How do you make me so strong and so weak at the same time?"

"The same way you make me both strong and weak," she said wiping away her tears and cupping his face in her hands. They both leaned in their lips lightly brushing against each other before becoming something much more. She moaned as his tongue darted out and licked along her lips making her brain turn to fluff as she willingly parted her lips letting him delve into her sweet depths.

**Was a lemon right here in original. If you wanna read it go to: www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / viewst . php / 67701/ just take the spaces out**

Of course the gang had been sitting there listening to them fight for the last hour to the point where Ootogi began taking bets. Yami and Honda said they'd break up, Yugi and Ryou said he'd give in. Jou said Anzu would give in. While for some reason Mai, Shizuka, and Yami Marik said they'd end up having sex. Guess who won?

"That is disturbing to say the least," said Yugi.

"I need to have that room sanitized and that bed burned," said Ootogi.

"It's not that bad is it," asked Honda but they all quickly agreed with Ootogi when they heard Anzu moaning Bakura's name. The situation was odd to say the least; especially for poor Ryou when Jou was just joking around and asked what would happen if she ended up moaning his name instead of Bakura's. Of course the other two girls in the room hit him over the head for that and the guys decided not to push the subject any farther. Truth be told that was a weird situation for most for we know that although these guys have traveled through time and space and other crap and saved the world many times _most_ were still virgins.

"But when do you think we should put this plan into action," asked Yugi.

"I'd give them another 10 minutes," said Jou still trying to be the comedian which got him a few more lumps on the head from the females of the group.

"How are you such a pervert and you haven't died from brain damage yet," Yami asked him referring to the number of times he'd already gotten hit on the head.

"What did you say Honda?" Yami just sweat-dropped at poor Jou and his lack of healthy brain cells.

"It should be becoming dusk soon, do we wait for night fall or tomorrow morning," asked Ootogi.

"And who is going exactly? I know everyone who has a millennium item and Anzu but what about the rest of us," asked Shizuka.

"All you can really do is try and hold down the fort and try to have some back-up plan going in case we fail," said Yami sighing. "Maybe if nothing else you can find a way to protect yourselves."

"Oh that sounds fun and happy," said Mai sarcastically.

"But how do we know if something goes wrong," Shizuka asked again.

"I guess we need someone to come with us if for nothing else to warn you if we don't succeed. Any volunteers," he asked looking around at everyone. The room was dead silent. "Oh come on." Mai whispered something in Jou's ear and he quickly raised his hand. Yami was happy they had a volunteer but sweat-dropped as Mai winked at him after getting Jou to volunteer. Ootogi grabbed Honda and made him go with him as they exited the room mumbling something about supplies.

It was about this time that Anzu and Bakura made their way back into the room looking a little ruffled but fine. Jou automatically opened his mouth to say something but the death glare Anzu shot him was enough to kill his joking gesture on the spot. Ryou looked anywhere but at the two embarrassed and everyone else just looked around like they were trying to avoid something.

"Ano," Anzu started. "I guess we should work out the details of the plan."

"We already have some. The only people going are item holders, you, and Jou. Jou is coming as sort of a watch to alert everyone else in case we fail. The others are going to stay here and think up a plan in case we fail to either protect them, try to fight back, or maybe both. I think we're going to put this into action tonight. Anzu, do you know how you're going to get him to notice you?" He noticed the annoyed look on Bakura's face as he said that but waited for Anzu to respond.

"We could just always go over to Malik's house but he'd have the field advantage. How about the park? That's where he found me last time. But how do we make sure he doesn't know you're there?"

"I've been thinking about that. We could go there early and with our hikari's help abandon our bodies for a while and return to the items. If we stay in our soul rooms he won't notice until it's too late."

"Wait a second. Aren't I the one with the ring though," she asked wondering how she was going to go from luring Marik with the ring to tossing it to Ryou/Bakura.

"Good point," said Yami. "I guess then we'll just have to have Bakura go back in the ring and have you as his host body." Both Bakura and Anzu gave him looks that clearly told him that was going to be extremely awkward. Before either had a chance to protest Yami cut them off, "No buts about it. It was your idea to lure him out Anzu." She shut her mouth quickly and huffed looking away. "Anyway we'll do it at the park so that way our bodies are nearby when all of this happens. Once we get Marik out of the way we can reclaim our bodies and take care of a certain duel monster," Yami said finishing this up. "Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded except Yami Marik who was now eyeing Shizuka until Jou smacked him up side the head for looking at his sister. Evil psychotic Yami or not he wasn't letting any guy near his sister.

"Yeah yeah I got it," he said pissed off and wanting badly to eat Jou for dinner Hannibal lector style but was sure his little friends would eat him alive for that. (AN: Can you tell I'm hungry?)

"We should set out soon then," said Bakura noticing how close to dusk it was already getting. Anzu nodded in agreement as Honda and Ootogi came back with a yellow pack.

"Here," he said tossing it to Jou.

"What's in here," he asked digging into the pack.

"There's a radio in there, we'll be on channel 7. Its faster then running back here if something goes wrong. There's also a tazer and pocketknife in there."

"You think a pocketknife is going to stop that thing from taking over the world," he asked looking at Ootogi like he was a dumbass. Which he promptly got hit over the head for by said person.

"Of course not but you may need it for something else. It's better to have it and not need it then to need it and not have it." Jou didn't believe this but still slung the bag over his shoulder. "There's a flashlight or two if you need them in there too. But I don't know how good the batteries are. They nodded before they gathered by the door. Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Anzu, Jou, and Yami Marik started heading out the door as they were wished luck by their friends. Ryou had a bad feeling as he watched Anzu walk out the door. A really bad feeling.

Anzu shivered as they walked away from the house, and it wasn't from the cold. She really wasn't sure if this plan was going to work or not. But they had to try something. They made their way to the park and looked around finding a small clearing where all of this was going to go down. Jou set himself up in a tree a distance away but so he could still see and checked out the radio making sure it worked. But the others had to yell at him to shut up as he yelled in the radio for them not to touch his sister.

It was then that the all tried to get a hold of themselves as Yami gave his body up and went back to the puzzle and back into his soul room to await the confrontation. Bakura and Anzu were a little more uneasy about the whole thing as Anzu had never experienced the whole Yami/Hikari thing and even though it was her boyfriend it was weird to think she had to share a body with him for a short time. Bakura was really not looking forward to being in a girl's body either. Not that he didn't like her body, he smirked at the thought, but more like he only had a short amount of time for her to adjust to it before their plan went into action. They had separated their souls from their bodies under the tree Jou was scouting out to make sure they were a safe distance away. Anzu and Bakura both looked nervous as he took up a position leaning against the tree and Yami now in Yugi's body helped him once again seal his soul to the ring.

Anzu definitely felt the weird shift as soon as it happened. It was like she was fighting for control of her body, like she had a very potent drug coursing through her veins as she fought to control herself but everything seemed foggy. 'Don't think about it, just let go. You're ok,' came the familiar and reassuring voice of Bakura. She nodded and gave into it and within a few minutes the fog cleared from her brain and she was once again in control though she now had a feeling in the back of her head that reminded her she wasn't alone. 'Anzu you ok?' She nodded and he seemed to take her word for it. 'Ok I'm going to try and take control now so you know what's going on and don't freak out later.' She nodded again though her heart was racing and she had a million and one things running through her mind as this happened. But it was then she felt something in the back of her head slowly calming her, soothing her frantic thoughts and pulse. She calmed down as she felt a wave of energy come over her and she felt kind of high like when she got the gas at the dentist. It was then she felt detached and found herself in a weird room surrounded by mirrors with a tree in the middle and some pictures on the wall. The mirrors had hand rails on them like at dancing school. 'So this is my soul room?'

"Anzu, you ok?' She nodded her head but realized he couldn't see it in there.

'Hai,' she called out. She looked around the room a bit adjusting to it while Bakura was adjusting to a few things of his own.

Yami was trying very hard not to laugh at the look of discomfort on Anz- no Bakura's face. But the task became too much for him but he was able to at least keep it to just a chuckle. "Baka Pharaoh," came a deeper version of Anzu's voice that actually made Bakura blush. Yami Marik seemed to be enjoying this greatly and actually hit on the former tomb robber hoping he could somehow get farther with him in her body then with Anzu herself. He was sporting a good sized bruise on his side a minute later.

"Girls shouldn't be able to hit that hard," he whined.

"Urusei!" Yami got his laughter under control long enough to steer Bakura away from him.

"Ok well we need to get Anzu back to the clearing so-"

"Yeah I'm going, I'm going." Anzu felt Bakura get very irritated and hoped whoever irritated him was strong enough to stand up to his wrath. She knew at this point he was already irritated enough sharing a body with her. 'Anzu.' His voice caught her off guard and she jumped. 'You're coming out again now.' She nodded and before she knew what was happening she had that high feeling again, only it didn't last as long as last time and as she came out of it she was once again standing in the park with Yami and Yami Marik.

"You ready to do this Anzu," asked Yami placing a hand on her shoulder much to the irritation of Bakura. "You can back out if you want and no one is going to call you a coward." Even as Yami Marik went to open his mouth Yami shot him a look.

"I'm sure," she said taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

Anzu walked slowly down the paved path catching only glimpses of it in the poor lighting from the street lamps. She was almost to her destination. They had decided to have her sneak to the edge of the park and slowly walk her way around and into the park to sit on the bench Marik had found her on before. They were hoping he'd somehow stalk her to the bench, which even for a plan sounded creepy, and catch her off guard like he did before. She listened as the ring was quiet beneath her shirt. She had put two shirts on and put the ring between so when it hit her chest it wouldn't jingle and so far so good. 'Yeah if only Marik would decide to show up, as creepy as that actually is,' she thought to herself.

'He'll show, bastard will probably try waiting you out,' came the familiar male voice in the back of her head.

'What if I sit too long, won't he get suspicious?'

'He'll probably be suspicious of you being out at night alone period. Especially after last night.'

'WHAT?! But how do I catch him off guard if he's already suspicious?!'

'Calm down! I didn't want to say anything until this was already under way.'

'This is because I'm not going to like it am I,' she said looking thoroughly annoyed and pissed.

'Probably. Say you got fed up with the Pharaoh and wanted to join up with him.'

'You mean tell him I want to be his woman?'

"Hell no! You're my woman!'

'Yeah but then wouldn't he think it's weird that I'd leave you behind with everyone else?'

'Of course not. I wouldn't be caught dead with those losers without you.'

'Those _losers_ are my friends! And he knows about you and me,' she said with a slight blush on her face. 'From that time he…' She shook her head clearing the memory of the time he tried molesting her but not before Bakura got a glance and growled low. She felt herself sweat drop but continued. 'I'll have to say something like we got in a fight and I left you. That's perfect! I could play the broken hearted rebound girl!'

'Rebound? And you left _me?_ What the hell is a rebound,' he asked coming back to his first question.

"Yeah but I have to think of a good thing for a fight! Oh and a rebound is when you break up with someone and you're really emotional and latch onto the first thing you can for some comfort. Sometimes it can be like a one night stand other times just a shoulder to cry on. But a rebound relationship doesn't last because it's just something to get you through the pain. I got it!'

'A rebound?'

'No! I'll say you were jealous of Ryou and you and me got in a huge fight and I left!'

'What the hell!? Why would I be jealous of Ryou? And like I said before why do you get to leave me?'

'First of all because I had a crush on Ryou for a little while, remember when I first came to stay with you?' His only reply was a grumble. 'And I'd leave you because it's a girly thing to do. Girls get emotional and run away not guys. Ok time to get into character.'

'Into what?' She started summoning up all of her worst memories possible. When she lost her parents, he non existent aunt and uncle, those guys in the alley, her aunt and uncle kicking her out. Almost loosing her friends. Her eyes started watering and her breath became hitched and uneven as her eyes turned red. 'Damn you're good,' he thought. If it wasn't for the fact she was dragging up any and every painful memory she could muster she would have smiled at the compliment. She then went from a walk to a slow trot keeping her vision to the ground and wiping at her eyes.

'Come on take the bait,' she thought as she mentally started to calm down. 'I can't keep this up forever!' True she could cry on command but she couldn't keep it up for very long. The wind started picking up almost like a foreboding omen. And was it her or did it seem to get quiet all of a sudden? She let out a startled cry as she really didn't see where she was going and tripped on the sidewalk. She was going down face first for the ground and knew she was about to do the world's most painful face-plant when two strong arms grabbed her form behind. She gasped as she was pulled to her feet and turned to meet her savior…Marik.

(AN: I so wanted to leave off right here but figured you'd kill me so on with it!)

She couldn't react as she stared up at his startling lilac eyes. His hand slowly went to her face and brushed away a stray tear from her cheek.

"Why do you mar your beauty with such things dear lady," he asked as he clasped onto her wrists in a firm but not tight grip. She almost shrunk back but remembered her plan. She was able to pull together enough emotion for one more crying fit as she leaned into his grasp and started crying soaking his shirt.

"I-I c-can't believe…he…I mean I…I thought I hiccup loved him…but he..," she was able to get out the last part turning to a whimpering sob.

'Damn she could win an Oscar,' thought Yugi from his position a few yards away in a tree. Bakura was thinking along the same lines but didn't say anything as he stayed on the alert. Marik stroked Anzu's back as her sobs slowly quieted.

"It's ok, just tell me what happened." She shook her head violently in protest. "Ok, ok, just forget about him then," he said soothingly as he rubbed her back smiling in what looked like a victory smirk. He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to face him as he slowly started to lean forward fully intent on crushing her lips with his own.

'Oh like hell,' Bakura growled and shoved Anzu into her soul room immediately taking control. Even as he smirked up at Marik he knew something was wrong as Marik was smirking right back at him.

"Hello Bakura."

"Oh sh-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Marik kneed him in the stomach and he went down hard in Anzu's body gasping for breath.

"Using your girlfriend to try and get the rod? That's low even for me. Wait, no it's not," he laughed sadistically. "What the hell makes you think you could do it alone?" But even as he said this Bakura saw him searching with his eyes and knew he didn't know weather Bakura had come alone or not. He kept his face the same as before growling low and holding his stomach.

"So what you wanted to just use her as a good fuck," he said changing the subject.

"Of course isn't that what you used her for," he smirked. Bakura saw red and was at Mariks' throat before the Egyptian could put up a good offense. It was at this time that Yami decided to make his appearance. Everything worked like clockwork, Marik was startled by the appearance of Yami and while he was distracted Bakura lunged for the rod and wrestled it out of his hands, but not before the blade of the rod made a thin cut along Anzu's cheek. Bakura tossed said rod to Yami Marik who in turn smirked like the cat that ate the canary before turning the rod on his imposter hikari. There was a bright light and as they turned now to the imposter that clung to the Millennium necklace. Yami had his puzzle glowing and it didn't take long for Bakura to join in on this little fiasco.

The necklace was no match for the other items and they felt the pull as Yami Marik had his hikari once again within the rod. They all now turned towards the imposter.

"This is the end of the line," said Yami being the dramatic hero as he always was.

"Your ass is grass fuck face," Bakura growled out still pissed about that comment about Anzu. The guy was really starting to sweat as Yami turned to him and announced what they all were waiting for.

"Let's play a game," he said smirking.

AN: Ok couple of notes here. First of all poor Ryou still being hung up on Anzu felt kind of odd listening to that and what Jou said made it worse because facts are facts and the fact is he and Bakura do look a lot alike. So that's what's going on there. Also sorry if you thought them listening in was gross but I was actually inspired while at a friends house and something similar happened. Also Anzu's soul room wasn't plucked from no where, in season 1 of the anime Shadi goes probing her head and you see it and I based it off that. And last note is I am going for season 1 where Yami kind of liked to torture people with shadow games so sorry no duel will be in the next chapter. But only because they are hard to write and I've seen people not like them because they think it's tedious. So I'm going out on a limb and making up my own. God help us all. Anyway thank you again to everyone who read this! I hope you stay with me to the end and that you enjoyed!


	23. Engulfed in Darkness

AN: To all those hoping I'd update two fics this week sorry but I am sooooooo behind in my Japanese class I really need to study so sorry for this week its just this. But I'll try and have this and one of my other two updated next week. I'm trying to finish this one since I'm only a couple of chapters away. Anyway can someone really tell me what the shadow realm is like because I actually tried researching this because most of the time it's just swirling darkness, sometimes a cemetery, but then in the Doom saga thing they have like a castle or something??? So I'm sorry if what I think is the shadow realm is wrong, but I couldn't figure it out completely, gomen! Anyway think that's most of the notes! Hope you enjoy!

P.S. If anyone knows someone who can tutor me in Japanese even if it's online please tell me!!!

Japanese:

Yadoushi - Whaty Bakura calls Ryou, like partner kind of

Masaka – It can't be!

Shimatta - Shit

Aibou – What Yami calls Yugi, like buddy

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Chapter 23: "Engulfed in Darkness"

Anzu did _not_ have a good feeling. And it didn't have anything to do with how Bakura shoved her out of the way and she was once again locked out of the world. The only thing she could really feel was that Bakura was pissed, then eventually satisfied and it was then as she sat there contemplating what the hell was going on that this gnawing feeling in the back of her mind came up and would not leave her alone. 'What the hell is going on? Something bad is going to happen…'

While back with the Yami's still controlling the bodies type situation the three turned on the form of Marik currently being occupied by a less then satisfied duel monster.

"Fiend who are you," Yami demanded. The monster couldn't help but blanch in its current form.

"Who am I? Who am _I_?" The others looked between themselves as the guy seemed to grow irate as the silence after his sentence was deafening enough to hear a pin drop. "Let's see. God knows how many times I've pulled your ass from the fire Yami. How many times I've let myself be used to further your plans and save your companions. How many times I've allowed myself to be squelched so you can win and with how long I've been with you, you have to ask _who am I_?!" The others were definitely not having a good feeling about this. "What the hell do I have to do murder someone to have a shot at being your favorite?! If that's so then so be it!" With that he lunged at Yami Marik who parried with the dagger part of the rod.

"What the hell!? Yami who did you piss off now," he yelled at his spiky haired frie-uh ally. Yami looked like he was deep in thought and Bakura had to hit him over the head to get his attention just in time to jump out of the way of the fiend's oncoming attacks.

"What the hell that thing sounds more like an ex-girlfriend." He got a serious look on his face before he said the next thing. "Did you date a duel monster?" Yami gave him a look of annoyance and he decided to drop it. But even as he glared Marik decided to attack again and went for Bakura and he decided they had to end this before the guy actually had a chance of beating them. "Hey Yami if you're not going to start a shadow game anytime soon fucking tell me. Unlike you I plan on living passed tonight!" Yami was finally snapped from his thinking.

"But I have to know him so he won't be so pissed at me."

"Fuck ya think," yelled Yami marik as he dodged another attack.

"Just shut up and start a shadow game already," yelled Bakura from the sidelines.

"Fine I got it." With that the eye of Horus began glowing brightly on Yami's forehead as he pulled out his deck. 'What the hell, I don't think he has a deck,' Bakura thought wondering what the hell he was doing challenging someone without a deck to duel monsters. The person in question stopped attacking Yami Marik to face the pharaoh.

"So you finally started a shadow game. Sure you want to do this? You know what happens if you loose." Yami didn't answer only smiled as he held out his deck in his left palm.

"The rules are simple," he said shuffling the deck. "If I can guess who you are before you pull your card from my deck I win. If I can't, you win. Are you prepared?" The only response he got was a smirk. "Game start! You are dark magician!" The guy seemed extremely pissed at his answer and almost bent Yami's card as he drew it from the deck. He looked at the card and flipped it for the other's to see as Celtic Guardian. As they all seemed to hold their breath in wonderment his smirk fell to that of amusement and put the card back on the bottom of the deck.

Meanwhile Anzu was feeling quite upset. 'Damn first he's all relieved then he's really anxious, then pissed, now anxious again! Damnit I want to know what's going on!' Even as she thought that she felt a little foggy in the head again. Without meaning to she was starting the switch between her and Bakura as she seemed once again to be floating in space.

Bakura was caught off guard as he felt the shadow magic drawing him back into the ring and the familiar pull that let him know his yadoushi wanted his body back. But in this case it was Anzu. 'How the hell does she even know how to do this? Does she even know what she's doing?!' It was another minute later Anzu finally came to and saw Yami and Marik standing next to each other as Marik drew another card and smirked before flipping it over to reveal a dispel card and yawned almost boredly as he slipped it back in the bottom of the deck. But she could tell even as he tried to toy with Yami by acting so sly he was getting seriously pissed. But all of a sudden his eyes turned and spotted Anzu. She felt like he could see through her soul and shivered as a cold chill crept up her spine. He smirked before turning to Yami halting him in announcing his next guess.

"Yami this is getting no where fast. How about a deal? I give you a hint about me and you only have 3 turns to guess who I am?"

"What's in it for you?" Even as Anzu really wanted to hear what he was proposing she knew Bakura was pissed about being pulled from watching the game and probably the fact that she was now sharing the field with a semi-psychotic Yami and a pissed off duel monster inhabiting someone's body. 'He can be so over protective,' she thought as he once again took control of the body.

He came back just to hear Marik announce, "You loose and the spirit of the ring goes to the shadow realm instead of you." The three other's on the field, yes including Yami Marik even though this whole time he's been talking to his hikari through their link, gave him weird looks that were a mix of shock and something that said 'qua?'

"Ummm I don't mind, but why," asked Yami.

"So it's agreed," he asked ignoring Yami's question.

"What the hell, you can't agree to that," Bakura growled.

"Hai, agreed," Yami agreed disregarding Bakura and Yami Marik snickered. Marik licked his lips and smirked looking over at Bakura still in Anzu's body and admired her form. 'With him out of the way there's nothing keeping me from her,' he thought. 'Your ignorance will be her downfall pharaoh!' "So this clue is?"

"I am small and weak but one of your strongest monsters." Poor Yami looked even more confused then before. 'Oh shit he's going to loose and fuck us all up because he pissed off some stupid duel monster!' To say Bakura would be pissed would be like saying the San Adreas fault is just a crack.

"Come on you stupid mutated starfish! You only have about 2 dozen monsters in your deck and you've already gone through 10! Are you that dense?!"

"Hey who are you to interfere?! Shut the hell up," yelled the Marik impersonator.

"Make me you stupid PMSing weakling!" There was a bit more shouting, name calling, and growling before Marik started making his way over to Bakura.

"Say that just one more time!"

"What that your mother was so ugly a man-eater bug wouldn't even wanna try to eat her," he taunted. But even as blood was about to be shed Yami _finally_ spoke up."

"Masaka! Is it you….kuribo?" Yami Bakura's eyebrows disappeared into his hair with shock.

"What the fuck!? It's the puffball?!" Everyone stared on except Yami Marik who was currently strangling the Millenium Rod (??)

"Oh come on! Every time I was EVER used when to either make some kind of fucking wall to protect your ass or I was used as a freaking tribute! I've saved your ass god knows how many times and then in Battle City when Noa had us playing that fucked up game you had the nerve to try and have the Dark Magician at your side! I tried to get some respect is that so much to ask!? But no! If you can't respect those who give everything for you then you don't deserve to have them at your side!"

"I'm guessing a sorry wouldn't do it huh," asked Bakura being sarcastic while smirking. Which unfortunately was not a good thing to do to a pissed off psychotic puff ball that doesn't like you.

"You lost, you know you have to go back," Yami said trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, but then again so do you." Everyone wondered what he meant when all of a sudden he gripped the Millennium necklace and the eye of Horus began glowing on his forehead. Before anyone had a chance to move he set his sites on Bakura. "If I'm going back to the shadows so are you." Bakura couldn't move and just stared frozen in awe at what he knew was coming.

"Bakura," Yami yelled more concerned for Anzu's safety but since Bakura was in her body also for him.

"Yami its ok I'll find a way back, just watch over Anzu until then ok," he asked trying to stay in this plane lone enough for Yami to send the monster as well. Yami didn't know what to make of the situation. Bakura knew he could try and hold him off with the ring but when its powers kept unintentionally helping Anzu he didn't think he could take it, and if he did that he risked Anzu getting sent with him. Bakura was willing to go to the shadow realm to protect a human girl. 'If this was a few weeks ago and someone would have told me about this I'd call them a liar.'

"Bakura…" Yami nodded a second later in agreement before his own eye of Horus began glowing on his head and he began sealing away the duel monster and at the same time the one linked to him, Bakura.

That feeling that seemed to be eating away at her just tripled and Anzu felt like she couldn't breath. 'Something bad is happening, what's happening? Bakura…'

'Bakura,' he heard her voice echoing in his head but tried to ignore it even as he knew it may be the last time for a while he'd be able to hear her voice while keeping himself in this realm long enough for the monster to be sealed.

'Anzu, don't be scared. I'll come back.'

"I'll come back," she screeched in her soul room. "What's going on? Bakura!" She didn't know what she was doing; she remembered how she accidentally took control of her body before and concentrated as hard as she could. 'Bakura please don't go,' she whispered a soft prayer to herself as she felt the fogginess taking over her mind.

'Shimatta! Anzu stop!' But it was too late. Even as he got the words out through the temporary link they had he felt himself being pulled into the foggy recesses of his mind and being tugged back into his soul room. Anzu felt disoriented as she came to once again control her body but gasped in shock and grabbed the ring as she felt her soul being ripped from her body and cried out. Even as Yami saw how they switched places it was too late. She grabbed onto the ring trying to hold onto something even as her soul was being taken from its body. The body of Marik slumped over as a little black shadow was engulfed in darkness.

"Bakura…," Anzu said in a tiny whisper before her own body slumped over.

"Anzu!" Yami took off for Anzu as Yami Marik went over to his hikari's body and helping put things back where they belonged. "Anzu," Yami yelled again kneeling beside her. It took a minute but finally her eyes shot open, Yami was hoping that what he saw wasn't real, but felt his heart sink as two hateful eyes stared back at him ready to bore a hole through him.

"Where's Anzu," Bakura growled in a low voice, well as low as Anzu's voice could go. Yami tried to speak but as he couldn't force the words out he just looked to the side avoiding Bakura's eyes. "Why the hell didn't you stop it," he yelled trying not to tear up. 'Stupid fucking feminine body! Stupid Anzu! Why the hell did you do that?! I could have found my way back in a matter of days from the stupid fucking shadow realm! I am the shadows but you…' He didn't want to consider the thought. It was unknown if a human without a millennium item, or even with one, could live long in the shadow realm.

"Why didn't you stop her! Protect her!" Even as Yami couldn't answer his questions he still could not even look him in the eye. Bakura got right in front of Yami as he wouldn't even look at him and hit him across the face. "Baka pharaoh! I wouldn't even trust you with my lint but I let you try and take care of her and not even a minute later you send her to the shadow realm. With friends like you who does she need as an enemy?!" Something had been bothering Yami besides just Anzu disappearing but he didn't understand what. 'Something is…missing.' That's when it finally hit him. He reached over and grabbed the front of Anzu's shirt and the current inhabitant of her body didn't seem to like the advanced. Yami got another hit.

"Stupid fucking perverted fucking pharaoh what the hell are you trying to do to her body."

"She has it with her!"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about!?"

"The ring! You don't have it! She was holding it as I sent her to the shadow realm! We might have a chance to get her back yet!" It was then Bakura did notice the ring was gone. "Even if it doesn't completely shield her it might give us enough time. Yami looked over to Yami Marik as he continued poking his hikari apparently trying to rouse him after putting him back in his body. "Come on we need to get you back in your own body," he said dragging Bakura to his feet and running for the bushes in which their bodies were hidden. Joey jumped down from the trees as the two arrived.

"All right you guys did it!" As both were in a rush neither greeted nor responded to his greeting. Yami put Bakura in his body first since the process needed someone besides yourself using a Millennium item to complete the process. As soon as Bakura was back in his own body he did the same for Yami using the Millennium necklace he snatched off of Marik's body and before either Yami or his aibou could fully recover from being in their own bodies he had them on their feet and was pushing their annoying friend along with his foot as he scooped Anzu's body in his arms bridal style and headed back to gather the rest of their mini group as Yami Marik explained what his 'hikari' had been up to and Yami and Bakura explained what happened and their plan on the way.

Anzu didn't know where she was. She felt so weak, like she had just run a marathon, worked a triple shift at burger world, and stayed up all night studying meshed into one. She yawned and tried curling up in the darkness but something was keeping her up. She pulled the ring from beneath her shirt and saw it was glowing. Even as she touched it she felt a bit of her energy return to her. 'What's going on? Where am I? I was helping Bakura and Yami try and get rid of that monster and Bakura was in control of the body and said he'd find his way back…then…' She gasped as she remembered the last few events leading to how she got there. 'I'm in the…Shadow Realm!? She looked around quickly but saw nothing but darkness as she did so but she could swore she felt eyes on her back. 'Good going Anzu! Now what the hell do you do?' She looked down at the ring desperately. 'Shit can I use this to get home?' She tried staring at it, and holding it and concentrating, then she just tried praying to it but nothing seemed to work and even with the ring she felt her renewed energy slowly being depleted.

'Crap this is just like in Duelist Kingdom with Yugi and Pegasus! If I don't get out of here…I don't have anyone to watch over me! I could die here!' She felt her heart sink to her stomach at the thought and fought back tears as she once again surveyed her surroundings trying to find anything besides the darkness. 'Wow real nice color scheme they have going here,' she thought sarcastically trying to keep her mind off the fact she could be trapped there for all eternity or until she died. She wondered if this was just weird part of the shadow realm as she knew Yugi supposedly visited once and it wasn't all like this. 'Maybe this is just a section of it?' She decided to try going somewhere and much like swimming began floating in a certain direction. But even as she did this she quickly got disoriented. 'Man I wish I had a compass. Bakura…where are you?'

"Yami how could you let this happen," Yugi all but yelled. As all the fighting had been going on and it had been a while since they shared a body and Yugi gave all control to Yami and didn't know what had happened. But now that he and everyone else knew they were all a bit more then disappointed/pissed at either Yami or Bakura.

"Just shut up that's not helping right now!" Bakura was pissed because it took forever to explain to everyone what the hell happened and with each second ticking away something could be happening to Anzu. 'Damnit, that stupid fucking ring had better be protecting her!' Even as he knew it probably would with everything that had gone wrong today he wouldn't doubt his ring would just suddenly stop working for some reason.

"He's right," said Yami. "The best way to get Anzu back would be for someone with a Millennium item to go in after her. If we have someone inside the shadow realm who knows how to use an item it won't be a problem for our items to locate it and pull them out. So who's going?"

"Like you have to ask," Bakura snorted. Yami just glowered at him.

"What about the fur ball? He was after her while in my hikari and once he finds out he didn't drag Bakura with him he'll be after her. That and he has a few other friends who don't feel appreciated who're helping him out," said Yami Marik. Everyone clearly gave a look of shock at his insight. "What the hell is your problem? Yeah I've been known to be psychotic but that doesn't make me a dumbass. You actually have to have some kind of thinking process to come up with a plan to take over the world and even though it didn't work mine was at least decent."

No one commented. He mumbled something like 'screw you' and tossed his hikari the rod as he left the room. Almost everyone was still in shock at the fact that Anzu was in the shadow realm _alone_. Out of everything they thought might go wrong this hadn't crossed anyone's minds.

"Well what the hell are we doing standing around here," came a voice shocking everyone as they didn't ever think Ryou would say something like that.

"He's right, I've gotta go now pharaoh! I've already wasted enough time on you and your stupid friends!" Though the only reason he didn't go right in after her was he was afraid someone might try something funny with her body if he left it there alone with them, especially after Yami grabbed her shirt like that. At least here the other women would yell at them if they tried that. With that he held onto the necklace as it looked like Marik would gnaw anyone's arm off if they came to close to his rod. Even as he felt the eye glowing on his forehead he thought, 'Stupid fucking necklace. Why the hell can't I have an item that doubles as a fucking weapon!' Within seconds he was engulfed in darkness leaving nothing but an empty space in his wake.

He opened his eyes once again and found the lingering darkness of the world before he was able to set his feet down on solid ground. Well you couldn't tell it was ground by looking but by feeling the energy around him. He tries to use the necklace much like he did his ring to track things but as it was it just wasn't made for that. 'Stupid piece of metal!' His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 'Guess I'll just have to find her the old fashion way.' With that he set off on a path that he couldn't see and reaching out with his magic to find his way. 'Hold on Anzu…'

'Hold on Anzu…' She whipped around quickly. "Bakura?" She looked around in a circle before looking back in the direction she was going. Or at least she thought that was the way she was going. She sweat-dropped as she realized she just lost herself, though she was technically already lost so she didn't think it mattered. 'Could that really have been Bakura?' She looked around hopefully. 'God am I loosing my mind?' Even as she was sitting there alone in a darkness that was slowly devouring her she didn't mind that she had switched places with Bakura. 'God that sounds stupid even to me.' He'd helped her and saved her so many times she just wanted to try and save him. But as it was it might cost her her life. 'Bakura please find me, please,' she silently begged even as she wasn't sure if he could come there let alone find her if she had his ring.

It was then she felt that gnawing in the back of her head again like something bad was about to happen. She tried twisting around to look around her wiping a few stray tears that leaked out while her guard was down. Even as she looked around and confirmed she saw nothing she started feeling panicky as if something was coming after her. There was something there in the darkness watching her. She couldn't calm her frayed nerves as they were set on edge and suddenly picked a direction and started swimming that way. Even as she did so the feeling wouldn't go away…until she bumped into the shadows?! Before she knew what was happening the shadows reached out and grabbed her and all she saw before she passed out was the darkness laughing at her.

AN: I am now late for qork because I wanted to post this so sorry the title of this chappie sucks but am late for you guys! I hope you appreciate it! Anyway I HAVE to go. Two notes: Qua is Spanish for what, my BF says this all the time so I stuck it in there. And if you remember in season one when Yami took over Yugi never remembered what happened so it's like that. Hope you enjoyed!


	24. Finale

AN: I want to start out by saying someone who reviewed mentioned the fic "What's in a Name?" where Kuribo was trying to take over the world. I was in a hurry last time so I forgot but I wanted to say that that fic did inspire me to make Kuribo the villan. It's kind of like Ryou how you think he's all good and pure and kawaii but he has a dark side. Anyway sorry for the long wait and sorry for it being kind of short but I hope with all that happens in it, it'll make up for it. Anyway thanks to all who have read this far and who have enjoyed it. This is for all of you who read this, even if you don't review ;p Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

"Who Am I?"

Chapter 24: "Finale"

Anzu woke up with an ache in her neck and her head felt like it was splitting open as she groaned and fought to pull her groggy body into a sitting position. She opened her eyes and squinted as it hurt to even try opening them, but wherever she was it was still pitch black. 'Where am I?' She tried to get up but fell down roughly as she felt something clamped down tightly on her right arm rubbing against her sore wrist. She grabbed and it and heard a metallic rustling as she pulled the chains into her line of vision. She shifted the rest of her body and felt the same kind of clamp on her left leg also pulling on the heavy chain to see if it was really there. She tried remembering how she got to…wherever it was and remembered she thought she heard Bakura before someone grabbed her.

'Didn't Yami Marik say something about Kuribo having followers over here?' She shivered at the thought and grabbed the chains to find where the led. She found them clamped onto some kind of metallic wall. It wasn't bolted to the wall, more like welded. She sighed as her eyes were slowly becoming adjusted to the dark taking in her surroundings. She could make out three of the four dark walls, and as she tried to get closer to see if there was a door on the fourth the chains strained against her.

"You should save your strength," came a deep voice from the other side of the room, which made Anzu back up a bit and tried squinting into the darkness to see her captor. "Don't try and find me, I just blend in with the shadows. Do you fear the dark?" His voice was really creeping her out and she found herself backed against the wall she was currently chained to. "Don't worry you'll eventually become the dark, or die," he said with a deep chuckle that sent shivers up her spine.

Even as she felt the cold biting effect the darkness did indeed seem to have on her she felt the ring beneath her shirt become warm, but not glow, and placed her hands over her chest taking comfort in that warmth. "No one is coming for you, except for of course master. He will be here shortly; you may as well give up." She heard something metallic click and then a loud bang that made her jump, before slumping to the wall holding onto the ring beneath her shirt. 'Bakura, please find me.'

He could have sworn he felt her presence if it was just for a second before it disappeared and once again loathed the fact that he did not have the ring. Though if he did have it it would be useless as she wouldn't have an item and would probably be…He shook his head trying to keep his thoughts away from there. 'Shes's a lot stronger then people think and she's not going to die here.' He'd already come across a couple of duel monsters and none of them were able to tell him where she was even after torture. Though the last one he had gotten a hold of, the four star lady bug of doom (AN: They really exist in Michigan ;p), had told him where he could find some of the fuzz balls cronies, then he made sure the bug was nothing more then a smear on the ground.

So that's where he was going now was to find Muka Muka and Neo Bug. 'Figures the little fuzz ball would have insects on his side.' Now if only he could find them. Or at least that was what he was thinking before he was eating dirt, or whatever the floor of the shadow realm was made of, as something had come up behind him while he wasn't paying attention. He quickly got to his feet and turned around smirking. 'Looks like I'm in luck,' he thought looking over the large praying mantis looking bug in front of him. 'This should be fun.'

The bug pulled back one of its claws and took a swing at him to which Bakura easily ducked out of the way. Now that he was actually paying attention, the praying mantis felt he had something to worry about and was having second thoughts about attacking a 'stupid human.' But as it was too late to pull out now the bug was giving it all or nothing. Bakura was only slightly annoyed he didn't have the ring so he could just blow the damn thing up but then again he had a more useful purpose in mind. He quickly pulled out a dagger from his belt and jumped at the creature catching it off guard as it was a bit taller. He latched onto the upper part of his arm and quickly sliced through it spraying green goop onto the surrounding area before the twitching limb hit the ground. The bug gave a loud and deep scream of pain pulling back and shaking the upper part of the dismembered arm Bakura still clutched to.

He used this to his advantage as it swung the arm, well the half arm, in a wide arc he dropped down and rolled on the ground and onto his feet behind it. He quickly latched onto its lower back climbing up even as it thrashed about. He climbed up and took off its other arm, at the shoulder this time, making the bug drop onto its stomach in pain. Bakura smirked evilly knowing just how to use this thing to his advantage.

Anzu groaned as her stomach growled again and rubbed her sore arms. Even though she didn't remember jarring her arm or doing anything to make it sore it was aching. 'Probably from sleeping on it weird when I was out.' She hadn't seen or heard from anything since her last 'visitor' and was glad. Though at the same time she was growing more and more nervous as she remembered him saying something about Kuribo coming to visit soon. 'What is it about the cute ones that always seem to be evil under it all?' She sighed but jumped slightly when she heard the creaking that signaled something had entered the room. She felt even more creeped out as she didn't hear anything after that. She swallowed the lump in her throat before calling out.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She heard something scraping against the floor about 3 or 4 yards in front of her. "H-hello," she called trying to bite back the fear in her voice. But as the sound seemed to come closer she felt the ring growing warm. She moved her hand over it but as she did she felt a hand clamp down on her mouth keeping her from yelling out. She struggled against it for a minute before a second hand came up to her cheek and softly stroked it making her squint into the darkness before seeing a tinge of white. A single tear slid down her cheek as he pulled his hand away.

"Bakura," she whispered softly in a hopeful tone. Instead of speaking he leaned in placing his lips over hers. The kiss was rough and needy; like he needed to make sure she was really there. He slowly pulled away from hers and she felt a blush creep across her face as he was still close enough for her to feel his breath on her lips. "How did you get here," she asked.

"Don't you remember," he said his voice sending a shiver down her spine. 'His voice…sounds weird.' "Your little friends sent me here." As soon as the words left his mouth his eyes glowed an odd magenta color making her gasp and pull back. She bit back a scream in the back of her throat as the familiar figure before her twisted and turned in ways that made her stomach turn. She could hear joints popping and things stretching as the thing in front of her regained its true form. But even as she looked on something was different.

"What happened to you?"

"What don't you like it," he asked sneering. Yes he could sneer, for even though she knew this being in front of her was in fact Kuribo his appearance had changed a lot more then she thought. He had a somewhat human form, like a Halfling with bits of brown fur sprouting from various parts of his body, a long mane of brown hair falling to his waist. His hands and feet were bare and as in his old body were scaly with claws, but while in his old form they seemed cute, they now looked sharp and menacing. But his face was twisted into a cruel smile as his eyes continued to glow in that ethereal light making him seem even more twisted and demented then Bakura right before he was blown away in Battle City.

"There was no way my old body could harness the powers of the shadow realm let alone get me to your world. So I had to…modify it a bit. Not bad eh," he said creeping closer to her again. She tried to scream but it was cut off by his clawed hand holding her face. "If you don't like this figure I can always shift back to looking like your boy toy. Even if it takes a lot more energy it's possible now that I'm back here to use that kind of magic."

"How did you do this? All of this?! How did you get so strong?" Even as she felt fear numbing parts of her body and making her break into a cold sweat, her curiosity overwhelmed her.

"Wouldn't you know that Master's favorite little pet would leave his oh so important magic book lying around for anyone to grab. If it was me I would treasure anything Master gave to me. But it seems the only way you get anything you want is by taking it," he said grabbing a hold of her face in a tighter grip and pulling it close to his own. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Go to hell, I'd rather die," she said knowing full well what he meant.

"Don't worry my dear," he said letting his index claw slowly drag along her cheek just enough to draw blood. "You will." At her gasp he quickly got up and tossed her back at the wall. "You will die and be reborn into the shadows, and then you'll be one of us and have one hell of a time trying to cross over," he said smirking. Before she had a chance to say otherwise the wall began eating the chains, or so it seemed. It was then she finally understood she was inside the labyrinth maze as it began pulling the chains closer to the wall and then towards the door at the far end. She was like a dog being dragged on a chain by its cruel master. She could struggle but the wall would still pull her so she went with it as it led her out of the little room and down a few more hallways into a main room. It was there the chains stopped and a few more of Kuribo's minions came and undid her chains as they bound her with new ones tugging on her to the center of the room which held a pedestal. From what she saw there was nothing on it, but she was pretty sure she knew what was going on it.

She struggled against the various insects of the shadow realm, but though they were small they were many and they were able to easily place her on the pedestal and chain her down on her back. She jumped as she heard footfalls coming from the hallway she had just come through and saw Kuribo's familiar figuring smirking cruelly. He held out his hand and the skull ladybug fluttered over placing a jagged dagger in his hand. He slowly made his way to the pedestal his smirk never leaving his face. She struggled against the chains, making them rub her skin raw as she did so. 'I can't go! Not like this!' He was now standing over her, the dagger held tightly in his left hand smirking taking pleasure in her pain and fear.

'Please I can't die! Note yet! BAKURA!' Even as he brought the dagger down to pierce her tender flesh he yelled out in pain as the ring started glowing bright enough to blind him. He shielded his eyes as the ring slowly dimmed to just a golden glow beneath her shirt. He looked at her amazed and reached out to touch the ring but pulled his hand back quickly, as soon as his hand had touched the metal there was a sizzling sound and the smell of burnt flesh. Even as it seemed to not like him it sat there on Anzu's chest, not harming her skin in any way. He was furious and raised the dagger to finish what he had started but even as the dagger was millimeters away from its target it began glowing as well and was flung across the room.

To say he was pissed would be an understatement. The one he had chosen to be his personal slave could now not be touched by him and he had a Millennium item, something that could help him easily sneak back into the other world with, and he couldn't touch it. He backed away a bit and began to concentrate speaking in a language long forgotten by human ears and a dark mist seemed to surround him. But before he could finish his concentration was broken by the screams of his followers coming from the hallway. He turned to the doorway ready to take this new rage out on whatever came through first.

But as he liked to throw people off guard instead of coming in the door Bakura burst through the wall, on the back of Muka Muka. 'What the fuck,' was the only phrase Kuribo could get his mind to think at the moment.

"Anzu," he yelled spotting her lying on the pedestal.

"Bakura," she yelled smiling before looking down at the ring. 'Thank you! Thank you! I swear I'm going to polish you every day!' Being as Bakura saw no more use for the creature he finished off Muka Muka and jumped off its back coming face to face with the upgraded Kuribo.

"What the hell? And I thought the pharaoh had funky hair!" Kuribo seemed even more pissed, if possible, and jumped for the dagger that had been thrown across the room. Bakura saw where he was going and took off for Anzu trying to get the shackles off with his own dagger, only for the stupid thing to break.

"Shit," he cursed as it seemed nothing was going his way today.

"The ring, try the ring," she yelled quickly seeing Kuribo headed there way, weapon in hand. He quickly stuck his hand under her shirt making her blush as she fought not to scream and pulled the ring out. It glowed bright for just a second as the shackles seemed to rust away to nothing. But just as she had fully sat up she saw Kuribo directly behind Bakura and put herself between the two.

Even as he tried once again to harm the girl, he bounced back, almost as if by a force field, the ring still glowing. Bakura came up behind Anzu with a smirk, not even bothering to pull the ring off her neck, grabbing the sides of it and aiming at the pain in the ass still clutching the dagger. Anzu wanted to cover her ears as the his scream echoed through the huge room bringing it to deafening levels. But with Bakura's arms where they were all she could do was watch as she saw pieces of him being torn off as he fell to his knees. Blood was pooling around him and splattered across the nearby wall as his form began shifting again. This time she was pretty sure it was trying to revert to its normal self. She felt a few tears escape her eyes.

Even though he had hurt her friends and tried killing them all, she didn't think she could watching another living being die right in front of her eyes. She squinted her eyes shut as his screams died down and refused to open them until she felt a hand softly cup her cheek and looked up into crimson. Without her knowing Bakura had come around from behind her and now stood in front of her looking down with eyes full of sympathy and she couldn't help but smile as she thought she would never see something like that from him ever.

But even as he bent down to kiss her he stopped, his eyes widening and buckled forward. She caught him in her arms and was brought to her knees with his weight. She felt something wet on the back of his shirt and pulled her hand back before gasping. Her hand was soaked in blood, his blood. She looked at his back and saw the dagger in his side. She looked over at the dieing form of Kuribo who still had his arm outstretched from when he threw it. She couldn't help the feeling of rage boiling inside of her as she looked at him. 'He couldn't die in peace; he had to try one more time. What the hell is wrong with him!' Even as he was dieing he smirked at her gasping for breath as his blood continued pouring from his ragged body.

Her hand went to her chest and grabbed the ring tightly feeling a righteous fury building within her. 'You've helped me before. Help me now.' Even as she felt hot tears making their way down her face there was another flash and as she finally got her vision back she could make out the form that _was_ at one point Kuribo plastered against the back wall looking like someone had taken a rolling pin to his form. She held back a sob as Bakura lifted his head and held her close.

"You ready to go home," he asked holding onto the Millennium necklace, the eye of Horus glowing on his forehead. She didn't trust her voice to answer so she just nodded and wrapped her arms around him, the ring glowing brightly between the two before a final flash leaving the room empty of the living.

AN: Not many, but one thing is that yes I know Kuribo had shadow magic on his side, like what he was going to use on Anzu but the items are stronger. Meaning he didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell unless of course you're talking about Hell, MI (don't ask). And one other thing, Bakura is not dead, I don't mean to leave off making you think he's injured to the point of dieing but I don't know if I played it off well. It's supposed to be like at the end of a horror movie with survivors hurt or mangles but still alive enough to limp off to safety. So I hope I at least got close. Oh and for those that didn't know…this was it. Last chapter. I will have an epilogue but I don't count those as chapters (don't ask, I'm weird). So just one more thing after this to wrap it all up. Also just to ask, this is an adult kind of story (at least the unedited version). So does anyone want some lemon in the unedited epilogue? I think I could do without but just wanna ask and make sure because I am not doing a sequel. Sorry but when it comes to sequels they're never as good as you wish them to be so I wanted to ask. Anyway I hope that cleared up some stuff and that you've enjoyed this fic as much as I've loved writing it! Ja!


	25. Time After Time

AN: Here it is the final chapter! Kind of like a reflection on what's happened since the last chapter and hopefully tying up any loose ends to any questions some of you might have. I'm hoping anyway. Thank you again to everyone who had reviewed! It was your reviews that inspired me to write as much as I did, and I know that sounds corny but it's the truth! I didn't think it'd make it passed chapter five but wow! Anyway I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Well enjoy!

Japanese:

Gomen Sorry

Baka Idiot

Hai Yes

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I owned two certain white haired bishies! I'll just have to settle for plushies for now.

Chapter 25: "Time After Time"

Anzu walked quickly down the darkened sidewalk looking at her watch again and cursing as the neon green numbers read 9:18 PM. 'Shit I am soo late! I'm going to be lucky if he doesn't send someone to the shadow realm for this!' She tried to speed up without jarring the plastic bag in her hands around too much, along with her school bag bouncing against her other leg, panting as she made her way up the hillside to her new apartment. It was hard to get used to living in another part of town, but it wasn't so bad. Definitely not as 'luxurious' as her old home but it was affordable and tidy even if it was small. She quickly made her way in the front door and ran to the elevator jabbing both the up and down buttons. As slow as the elevators in her apartment building were it was wise to press both and if needed ride the down one down in the basement before it headed back up.

Luck was on her side though as she caught an elevator going up and climbed on pushing the 10th floor button. It always annoyed her that on either elevator the button for her floor would work but not light up when you pushed it like the others and always made her worry it didn't work. She shuffled her things around as she checked on the dinner she had picked up in the plastic bag.

She was planning on cooking but seeing as she was over an hour later and that he'd probably be impatient she decided to just get something he'd really like. She hadn't planned on being late but being a Kaiba corp. employee (even part time) meant you were at the beck and call of every whim Kaiba could think up. The only comforting thing she could think of on her way home was that little extra money she'd have in her pay check this week. 'I'm just lucky there's a rule for anyone in school not being able to work after 9 on a school day,' she thought as her exhausted body pleaded to be out of the uniform and into something a lot more comfortable. She was brought from her thoughts as the elevator dinged signifying that the button did indeed work as it stopped on the 10th floor. She took a deep breath and walked forward knowing full well what was waiting for her once she stepped inside the apartment.

She walked up to her apartment and was thinking of playing dumb and getting out her keys. But instead she decided on the direct approach and just knocked on her door, he had a spare key but him and only him. Just as she thought a moment later she heard someone moving around inside before the locks clicked and the door opened to reveal her very agitated boyfriend.

"You're late," he said leaving the door open to walk back into the apartment as she made her way in. She dropped her schoolbag near the door before putting the food on the counter and making her way into the small bathroom changing out of her ugly uniform. 'With all the money Kaiba puts into his games you'd think he'd at least hire someone to give him some fashion sense,' she thought looking at the puke green uniform that she thought looked like an outdated stewardess uniform.

She turned to make her way into the kitchen but halfway there she was stopped by two arms wrapping themselves around her waist. "B-bakura," she said his name softly as a tinge of red came across her cheeks.

"You know that's the third time in the last two weeks you've been late. If Kaiba doesn't lay off he may find himself in a much more scenic place until he learns to manage his time better." He kissed her neck softly moving down to her shoulder and she felt her eyelids slowly droop.

"Yeah but extra time means extra money," she tried to fight melting into his arms but it was becoming very hard to do as his hand clutched her body possessively taking in her scent as he continued kissing along her soft skin. "Gomen…," she said softly knowing this dinner was supposed to make up for another time she had been late. Ironic really now that she thought about it.

"Not your fault your stupid time period wants you to finish high school to make something of yourself," he said as he slowly pulled her over to the couch and fell back plopping down making her fall into his lap. He still didn't understand why they made kids study all this other stuff they probably wouldn't use when deciding a profession. He smirked getting a weird look from her as he remembered when he said he'd teach her to be a master thief instead. Pay was a lot better, but she got pretty pissed.

"At least when I get to college I'll be able to get a loan and not worry about money as much then."

"College," he looked up now focusing on her face instead of other areas he was previously focusing on.

"Well, I did want to go and become a dancer…but now with everything maybe I should try for something smaller first…Like teaching dancing."

"This won't make you more stressed out will it?" Whenever she was stressed he inevitably also became stressed, until they both had time to 'relieve' that stress. But even so there were times she would work herself to exhaustion trying to keep herself going with pills and drinks. He didn't get the whole concept but he was learning quickly. She'd actually worked herself to exhaustion once or twice and he'd gotten pretty pissed as she lived alone meaning he was the one to watch over her. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone he wouldn't let anyone else watch over her anyways. But watching her so weak pissed him off to no extent. But then her words broke through his thoughts.

"No, not if I manage my classes well enough," she said sorting out the food n the plastic bag. He looked a bit shocked as he realized she had slipped from his grasp while he was thinking. 'She really could be a good thief.' But let it slip as she came over and handed him his plate.

"Steak? I thought you said something about keeping a tight budget this month," he asked but still tore into the juicy somewhat raw piece of meat.

"Yeah but I also felt bad about being late again and wanted to make it up to you. I may not show it but I hate not being able to see you as much when I'm late. We only get so much time together." She held a slight blush on her face as she began to eat as well.

"If you would let me help you it wouldn't be a problem." She sent him an agitated look. By 'help you' he meant going back to the job he held in his previous life and helping her with the money made off his 'loot.' This had come up before when she offered for him to move in only if he could support himself. She knew he didn't have a whole lot of skills that would help him in this period but she wasn't going to throw all her morals out the window even if she did love the baka.

"And I've told you I don't want a thief for a boyfriend. I don't want to wake up at five in the morning to cops knocking on my door or opening the paper to see some rare artifact or piece of art missing." He growled in annoyance but continued with his meal. She finished her meal quick enough as she was tired and wanted to relax a bit. She got up putting her plate in the kitchen before coming back to lie on the couch putting her head in his lap just as her was setting his plate aside. "I really want you to be with me, it is a bit lonely and creepy here."

"I've told you before you should have moved in with Ryou and me."

"And I've told you a lot of people would be very upset about something like that. I know it's not a big deal to either of us but a lot of people don't even like high school students dating let alone moving in together. But speaking of which, how are Ryou and Shizuka going?" While she was on her little adventure in the shadow realm Shizuka had taken it upon herself to cheer up Ryou, and inevitably caught his eye.

"Huh? Oh ok. I'm surprised the mutts not throwing a hissy fit."

"The mutt? Since when do you pick up Kaiba's nicknames?"

"Since they fit him."

"Well Jou gets mad because he thinks every guy is after his sister for _that._"

"And they're not?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't stick that out unless you're going to use it." She immediately closed her mouth as he smirked at her embarrassment.

"Well he _thinks_ Ryou's different."

"He's a little slower and goes about it in a more round about way," he said referring to Ryou, "but they only lasted about three months." Anzu giggled remembering that night very well as Bakura refused to go home all weekend. That also happened to be around the same time she asked him about moving in.

"You're out of high school in another year right," he said in an almost pleading tone remembering that weekend very well.

"Hai."

"Then will you move in with us?"

"You don't give up do you?"  
"When it comes to you, of course not," he said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her face up to his before his lips were crushed against her own. She couldn't fight it any longer and felt herself give into his kiss, melting into his arms as he held her close. 'This feels so right, whenever he's around I always feel so strong and protected. I wish this could last forever.'

"What if I want you here with me?"

"In this dump?" He dodged her hand as he knew she would try and smack him for something like that.

"My place is not a dump! For only 2,500 yen a month it's pretty good." (AN: Bout 230 a month)

"I know but you look quite sexy when you're mad." She had the urge to try to slap him again but just sat there blushing a bright red. It didn't help that she was still lying in his lap. It was as she was calming down she remembered she had to ask him something.

"Bakura did you go by Yugi's today?" He showed a look of agitation but nodded. Apparently he still hadn't forgiven Yugi for that one time he 'interrupted.' 'At least he didn't just dump the Tupperware on the door and run off.' As it was after everyone found out about her having to move out, and after everyone wanted to kick Bakura's ass, they all wanted to help out. Meaning on a decent amount of occasions she'd be on her way home and just 'happen' to meet up with a friend who 'happened' to have some left over dinner she may like. She smiled to herself though, 'I'm so lucky to have such good friends. And poor Yugi after the whole Kuribo thing he was ready to give up dueling for good. Glad I talked him out of it though.' Sad to say they finally found out the only reason Anzu was his target was because Yugi used to have a crush on her. It embarrassed the poor young duelist to no extent but made sure everyone knew it was in the past. Especially Bakura who seemed to find a new reason to hate the small duelist.

"Hey space case, what are you thinking about now," Bakura said finally snapping her from her thoughts. She smiled up at him before leaning up and planting a gentle but firm kiss on his lips inwardly smirking as she knew she had caught him off guard. She pulled back slightly to finish her answer.

"Just thinking about you," she said giving him a genuine smile. He gave her a look as if he didn't believe her but eventually just let a smile slowly form on his face. A rarity, even for Anzu, so she made sure to enjoy it. He leaned down and kissed her again nibbling on her lower lip as she allowed him access to the rest of her mouth, delving into her warmth. She felt herself literally floating as he held her against him and slowly went from sitting halfway in his lap to straddling him. His hands went around her waist pulling her tightly to him. He loved her when she was like this, he was his and only his, she belonged to him. And though he wouldn't admit it a part of him belonged to her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him pulling him closer.

But even as she continued he mentally sighed, as he knew she was already dead on her feet and needed to be up at six again he just gathered her in his arms and went to her bedroom laying her in the small futon. He kissed her on the forehead and was about to get up and leave when he felt an arm holding onto his own keeping him in place.

"Bakura….will you, stay with me," she couldn't fight the blush coming over her face as she said this. Even though they'd been dating for almost a year whenever she said that she felt so shy, almost afraid he'd say no.

"Didn't you say something about not wanting something like that to become a habit," he said smiling mischievously yet not quite a smirk.

"Only if you aren't going to move in." He didn't quite understand what she meant by that but nonetheless lay down beside her with her back to him as he gathered her body against his.

"Thought you also said I needed to contribute if I'm going to do that," he said kissing the back if his neck. She knew immediately what he was getting at and let out a sigh as if defeated.

"And I said I don't want _to know_ my boyfriend is stealing from others," she said emphasizing a certain part of the sentence. She felt his smirk against her neck before nipping at it softly making her squeak. She knew she couldn't put him off forever, when he set his mind on something he got it, even as she thought this she felt her face heating up again as a few strands of his unruly hair tickled the side of her face. But as she had learned again and again in the last few months of being with him was relationships were all about compromise.

As he ran his hands through her short hair, feeling the breath on the back of her neck, and the warmth from his body pressed firmly against his own she thought to herself, 'I don't mind compromising if it's for him. But only for him'

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! I love you all sooo much! I hope you enjoyed and might be inspired to write a story of your own! Ja matte yo! ,


End file.
